Wingwoman
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: Adaptação:Eu faço tudo para ele ter sempre uma mulher na cama, um bom sexo. Ser seu Wingman é o meu trabalho.Por que eu faço isso, você pergunta? Simples - o dinheiro. A obsessão de Edward me dá um bom estilo de vida. Mas aí faço algo incrivelmente estúpido - eu me apaixono pelo meu chefe. Meu chefe, que está apaixonado pela sua ex.
1. Chapter 1

**_""Aprimorar a paciência requer alguém que nos faça mal e nos permita praticar a tolerância.""_**

**_ Dalai-lama_**

**_""Lute com determinação, abrace a vida com paixão, perca com classe e vença com ousadia, porque o mundo pertence a quem se atreve e a vida é muito bela para ser insignificante.""_**  
><strong><em> Charles Chaplin<em>**

**_""Eu creio que um dos princípios essenciais da sabedoria é o de se abster das ameaças verbais ou insultos.""_**  
><strong><em> NICOLAU MAQUIAVEL<em>**

Oi gente!

Demorei mas voltei!

Espero que gostem dessa estória incrível.

Boa leitura.

_***Um Wingman é um papel que uma pessoa pode tomar quando um conhecido precisa de apoio com aproximação de possíveis parceiros_.***

O nome tem um suspiro sussurrando fora da minha boca e os meus olhos revirados.

O Rei do sexo. Ciumento. Possessivo. Obcecado. Deslumbrante.

Esses são os primeiros pensamentos que vêm à mente para descrever o extraordinário, Edward Cullen.

Seis meses atrás, eu teria derretido meus joelhos com a própria visão dele. Olhos verdes, alto, largo, definido além do definido, cabelo cobre bagunçado e um sorriso de morrer. Ele poderia sacudir a sua calcinha fora e ter elas correndo para se cobrir com um simples olhar em sua direção.

Ele também é um grande idiota.

Tipo, um mega idiota. Não apenas um idiota mediano - não, Edward leva a idiotice a um nível totalmente novo. Ele é dono da palavra. O que ele não possui, no entanto, é um coração. Ele arrumou suas malas e correu atrás da última mulher que o deixou: a mulher que me colocou nesta posição.

A mulher que trouxe Edward para a minha vida.

Tanya.

Também conhecida como Putanya. Isso é tudo o que ela é, uma puta gigante com cifrões nos olhos. Sua necessidade de Edward não vai mais longe do que um pau para aquecer sua buceta cara durante a noite e um cartão de crédito para pagar o seu luxo, fazer-suas-pernas-parecerem-deslumbrantes em sapatos.

Mas sem a Putanya, não haveria Eu. Veja, embora Edward seja todas essas coisas para ela, ela é como sua... luz do sol ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele olha para ela e seus olhos verdes ficam moles. Ele se apaixonou por sua buceta de milhões de dólares e aquelas malditas pernas, e então ele encontrou um outro homem com suas bolas afundadas no interior dela há pouco mais de um ano atrás.

Isso quebrou seu coração - o coração que ela ainda mantém.

Então é aí que eu entro. Eu gostaria de me chamar de uma superheroína, mas isso seria deselegante. Eu sou muito melhor. Eu sou a melhor. Eu sou a razão da cama dele ser mantida quente enquanto sua ex é mantida com ciúmes.

Eu sou a Wingman de Edward.

Ou, Wingwoman, se você preferir.

_**ONDE TUDO COMEÇA**_

— Esses sapatos parecem super quentes em você, Bella. — minha melhor amiga, Rose, sorri, seus olhos brilhando de malícia.

Eu fico olhando para os meus saltos vermelhos. Eles são muito quentes. E com o meu vestido apertado, preto, com um decote profundo na parte de trás, e meu cabelo castanhos, eu estou esperando que eu vá reunir o tipo certo de atenção masculina esta noite. O rio está seco, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Tem sido meses desde que eu tive um homem na minha cama e o desespero tem envolvido finalmente suas garras em torno de mim e sacudido.

Hora de transar.

— Você vai arrasar, — diz Rose, prendendo seu longo cabelo loiro no topo de sua cabeça.

— Você que vai. Maldição. — eu assobio. — Quem te deu essas pernas?

Ela se vira para mim, piscando seu sorriso de capturar-homens e começa a cantar:

— Eu tenho isso da minha mãe, eu tenho da minha mãe baby...

Eu rio e ajeito meu cabelo liso, grosso para baixo. Ele é castanho; nem muito claro, nem muito escuro. É um pouco avermelhado. Meus olhos são castanhos, nada de especial, mas eles funcionam com o meu tom de pele claro. O meu cabelo, tanto quanto eu o amo, também me causa grande tristeza.

Em primeiro lugar, é muito reto. Quer dizer vamos lá, nem mesmo uma onda?

Em segundo lugar, é grosso. Super grosso; dois prendedores de cabelo para esse tanto de espessura.

— Você está pronta? — pergunta Rose me empurrando para fora do meu espelho fazendo beicinho.

— Você acha que eu deveria deixar o meu cabelo solto? — eu pergunto.

Ela revira os olhos.

— É claro que você deve. O seu cabelo é a sua melhor característica.

— Hey, — eu protesto. — Eu também tenho uma bunda grande.

Ela ri e engancha seu braço no meu.

— Vamos lá, Bella, vamos conseguir algum sexo para você.

— Santa fodida merda, aquele é Edward Cullen.

Eu viro meu olhar para o homem que conquistou a atenção de Rose nem mesmo alguns minutos depois de termos entrado no clube e conseguido uma bebida. Minhas sobrancelhas se erguem e eu aceno com a cabeça, impressionada. É, de fato, Edward Cullen. Eu nunca o vi em pessoa, sempre apenas na televisão. Ele é dono de uma linha enorme de clubes Blue Candy por todo o estado. Ele é extremamente rico e também homem extremamente lindo.

Eu também ouvi que ele é bom de cama – tipo, muito bom mesmo.

— É isso aí, — eu grito por cima da música, tomando cuidado para não derramar o meu Martini sobre mim.

— Você deveria ir falar com ele, — ela derrama. — Imagine o quão bom ele seria na cama.

Eu aceno com a cabeça, franzindo os lábios enquanto eu contemplo isso. Então, encolhendo os ombros e pensando o que diabos, loucamente, ouvindo o guincho de prazer de Rose atrás de mim.

O meu palpite? Eu fiz a escolha certa. Edward está sentado no bar, conversando com o barman, que olha como se ele estivesse tendo um abacaxi empurrado bem no fundo de sua bunda.

Uh-oh, alguém está com problemas.

Eu paro ao lado de Edward e me inclino contra o bar. Como se sentisse a minha presença, ele se vira e puta merda, a minha calcinha murcha e morre com a simples visão dele. Elas sabem que não são necessários neste momento. Meus lábios se partem em um ofego quando eu suspiro. A televisão faz coisas incríveis para ele, mas isso... de perto... direto em seu rosto... isso é totalmente outra história.

Seus olhos são como esmeraldas líquidas, brilhando com a pura e cru perfeição masculina. Sua mandíbula é quadrada, o nariz levemente dobrado. Ele obviamente esteve em algumas lutas em sua vida, mas isso parece se ajustar as suas ásperas características masculinas. Ele tem uma minúscula cicatriz acima do lábio superior, mas isso não diminui em nada ele. Não, isso apenas o faz parecer ainda mais perigoso. Seu cabelo é bagunçado, como se ele tivesse apenas corrido suas mãos através das mechas douradas antes de sair de casa.

Ele está vestindo um terno; só que ele tirou o paletó e arregaçou as mangas da sua nítida camisa branca. Os dois primeiros botões estão abertos, revelando pele suave e dourada. Com a mão trêmula, eu arrasto meus olhos longe dele e deslizo a minha taça através do bar para o homem ainda tremendo de pé atrás dele. Ele se vira e seus olhos encontram os meus, me dando uma expressão agradecida.

— Outro? — ele pergunta.

— Por favor.

Ele se vira e corre para fazer isso e eu me sento, olhando, fingindo que não sinto o ao meu lado, olhando para o lado do meu rosto.

— Você vem sempre aqui?

Eu reviro meus olhos. Sua voz pode ser sexy como o inferno, mas essa cantada é tão... fraca.

— Não, — eu digo, ainda sem olhar para ele.

— Você acabou de rolar seus olhos para mim?

Eu me viro para encará-lo. Woowww, lá se vai meu fôlego novamente.

— Você acabou de usar essa cantada de ' Você vem sempre aqui' comigo?

Ele aperta os olhos. Jesus, isso o choca. Ele parece que está a ponto de me tomar sobre seu joelho e bater em mim.

— Você tem um nome?

— Você tem? — eu jogo de volta, sorrindo.

Ele não sorri de volta. Bem, me desculpe.

— Eu perguntei primeiro.

Criança.

— Meu nome é Candy.

Um bufo dele.

— Qual é o seu nome verdadeiro?

— Jennifer.

— Não, o seu verdadeiro.

Eu coloco uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e o encaro.

— Como você sabe que não é o meu nome verdadeiro?

— Você hesitou, — diz ele simplesmente.

— Eu estou bebendo.

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Todo mundo sabe o seu próprio nome, bêbado ou não. Então, eu vou perguntar de novo, qual é o seu nome?

— Leila.

Ele deixa escapar um profundo suspiro exasperado.

— Você tem uma doença mental?

— O quê? — me engasgo, com os olhos arregalados. — Não, eu não tenho uma doença mental.

Em uma voz de aço, ele chia fora.

— Então me diga o seu fodido nome.

— Alguém precisa transar, — eu murmuro.

— Aqui está a sua bebida, senhorita, — o barman diz, retornando.

Seus olhos nervosamente vão para Edward enquanto eu deslizo o dinheiro para ele, então ele corre de novo antes que ele possa ter sua bunda rasgada como mais cedo.

Eu o assisto ir, então murmuro:

— Você é sempre tão mau para a sua equipe?

— O que faz você pensar que eu estava sendo cruel com ele? — pergunta ele, sem olhar para mim. Em vez disso, seus olhos estão fixos no uísque na frente dele.

— Ele parecia que ia começar a chorar quando você estava falando com ele.

— Ele foi pego fodendo no trabalho.

Minha boca forma um O.

— Tipo, fodendo, fodendo?

Olhos esmeraldas se viram para mim de novo.

— Tipo, o pau-dele-profundamente-em-uma-buceta-sobre-o-meu-bar, esse tipo de fodendo.

Eu aceno de cabeça, impressionada.

— Mandou bem garoto.

Edward olha pra mim.

— O quê? — eu digo, colocando minhas mãos para cima.

— Você acha que está tudo bem em foder no trabalho?

— Eu não, — eu digo e bebo o meu Martini. — Mas, em minha defesa, parece quente e tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu tive um pau-profundamente-em-minha-buceta, sobre-o-bar me fodendo.

Whoa. Olhos esmeraldas fica luxurioso.

— Você é sempre assim para frente?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Não é a minha melhor característica.

— Nem a sua pior, tampouco — ele murmura.

Oh Deus.

— Então, — continua ele, sua voz rouca e baixa, — você vai me dizer seu nome?

— Isabella, — eu digo, tomando mais um gole do meu Martini.

Ele não questiona se esse é o meu nome real. Maldito seja.

— Como você sabia que não era falso? — eu digo, me virando para ele e cruzando as pernas.

Seus olhos deslizam para baixo no meu vestido, sobre minhas pernas e param em meus sapatos.

— Você não hesitou, — diz ele. — Belos sapatos.

Mantenha a calma, Isabella.

— Então, o que um homem como você está fazendo sentado aqui sozinho?

Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus de novo.

— Pela mesma razão que você está aqui, eu assumo.

— Para ser fodido?

Os olhos luxuriosos de novo.

— Exatamente, — ele chia fora.

— Bem, você não está fazendo um trabalho muito bom tentando, não é?

Ele encolhe os ombros.

— Eu nunca fui bom em selecionar.

— Por quê? — eu investigo.

— Porque eu estive com uma mulher por sete anos.

Whoa, o Cullen é um tipo que se compromete. Interessante.

— E agora... — eu digo, arrastando a sentença para fora.

— Ela está fodendo o meu secretário.

— Ela é uma lésbica? — me engasgo. — Tosca. Que cadela.

Ele bufa.

— Meu SECRETÁRIO pessoal era um homem.

Ohhhhh.

Pobre cara - sua esposa fugiu com seu S.P. Isso é baixo.

— Bem, isso é uma merda. Quando você diz que era, você quer dizer... — eu paro, olhando para ele.

— Significa que ele foi demitido, o que significa que o destituí de sua masculinidade.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu sorrio maliciosamente.

— Você cortou seu pênis fora?

Suas sobrancelhas sobem.

— Eu estou questionando a sua estabilidade mental de novo.

— Bem, — eu argumento, cruzando os braços, — como você pode tirar a masculinidade dele, então?

— Eu bati nele, até quase matá-lo, na frente da imprensa. — merda, como eu perdi essa? Eu preciso assistir mais televisão.

— E então eu disse a eles tudo, que ele fodeu minha noiva.

Ouch.

— Queimado, — eu murmuro.

— Algo como isso.

— Então... — eu paro.

— Hmmmm.

— Você sabe, — eu começo e então eu respiro fundo. — Eu poderia ajudar você agora. Eu poderia trazer uma mulher para você, digamos, em dez minutos.

Ele me dá um olhar.

— Eu não vou transar com você. Eu ainda não estou convencido de que você não tem um transtorno mental estranho.

— Hey, — eu disse, cruzando meus braços. — Eu consigo e você sabe que eu sou bastante sã. E eu não tinha intenção de foder você. Você não é meu tipo.

— Qual é o seu tipo? — pergunta ele, envolvendo aquelas grandes mãos em torno de seu copo e olhando fixamente nele de novo.

— Bem, não é um infeliz, danificado, tipo de homem incapaz-de-pegar-mulheres.

— Você acabou de me insultar? — ele grunhe.

— Eu fiz. Lide com isso, — eu digo, olhando ao redor do salão. Muitas mulheres sensuais aqui. — Agora, você quer que eu te arranje uma transa, ou o quê?

Ele encolhe os seus ombros.

— Vá fundo. Eu não posso imaginar como você poderia trazer alguém para mim.

— Isso é um desafio? — eu digo, cruzando meus braços.

Ele dá de ombros novamente e volta para o uísque. Imbecil infeliz.

Eu vou mostrar a ele.

Eu bato o meu copo para baixo, fazendo com que ele trema e mudo meu caminho, então jogo meus cabelos e grito;

— Não seja tão idiota sobre isso. Eu sempre te disse que isso poderia acontecer se você se apaixonasse por mim! Você realmente acha que seu pau gigantesco, seu dinheiro e seu carro chamativo iriam me impedir de acariciar minhas necessidades em outro lugar? — eu rio amargamente. — Sério, você é muito doce para o seu próprio bem. Bem feito para você por se apaixonar por uma prostituta.

Há um grupo de mulheres nos assistindo - exatamente o que eu queria. Sorrindo, eu vou em frente.

— Não é culpa sua. Você fez tudo certo. Mas eu realmente não queria todas aquelas rosas, colares e chocolates. Quero dizer, qual é, é como se você estivesse tentando me comprar.

Será que a boca do Sr. Mal-humorado simplesmente se contorceu? Isso não é possível. Isso deve significar que ele sabe como sorrir.

Ofego.

Eu puxo para fora o meu cartão de visitas, fingindo que é um cartão de crédito.

— Aqui, você pode levar o seu cartão de credito sem limites de volta. Ele me aborrece.

Então eu jogo meus cabelos e me viro, indo embora. Enquanto eu passo, eu ouço algumas mulheres murmurando.

Vencedora.

Eu volto para Rose e seus olhos estão arregalados e confusos.

— O que diabos você acabou de fazer lá?

— Assista e aprenda baby.

Eu assisto com um sorriso quando uma loira alta, de pernas compridas se aproxima de Edward. Eles têm uma conversa, ele compra uma bebida para ela e eu sei que ele a ganhou. Eu me volto para Rose que está olhando para mim, depois para a loira, depois de volta para mim novamente.

— Você perdeu sua mente? Será que uma célula do seu cérebro caiu para fora no seu caminho até lá? Por que diabos você não está transando com o Sr. Rico agora?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Ele não era o meu tipo.

— Como isso! — ela grita. — Ele é o tipo de todas.

Eu rio e me viro para assistir Edward ficar de pé, com a loira ao seu lado. Eles se viram e seguem em direção a saída do bar. Ele olha sobre seu ombro para mim antes de ir e eu lhe sopro um beijo.

Um ponto para mim.

Eu não transei.

Não, em vez disso, fiquei bêbada, cheguei em casa e desmaiei, e agora estou cuidando de uma cabeça doendo e um estômago decadente.

Isso vai me ensinar por distribuir os únicos homens bons para as sósias da Barbie.

Eu deslizo para fora da minha cama, gemendo com a cabeça pesada. Por que as pessoas bebem? Quero dizer a sério, qual é a sacada? Nos faz ficarmos loucas, nós fazemos coisas estúpidas e, em seguida, nós acordamos no dia seguinte com uma dor de cabeça, uma dor de estômago e, muito possivelmente, uma DST.

Eu passo para a minha cozinha pequena, mas moderna. Me pergunto se Rose teve alguma sorte na noite passada? Depois que ela me deixou em casa, ela foi para um bar na rua com um amigo dela. Ela está apaixonada por ele por dois anos agora, mas ele nem percebe. Idiota. Ele não entende ou não quer entender.

Rose teve uma criação difícil e foi preciso muito para tirá-la de sua concha. Eu a conheci há uns três anos, e durante esse tempo ela se mudou cerca de quatro vezes. Ela é como um gato sobre um tijolo quente o tempo todo. Ela tem estado de volta aqui agora pelos últimos sete meses e, até agora, ela parece estar se mantendo forte. Ela me diz que ela só fica entediada, mas eu tenho certeza que há mais do que isso.

Ohhhh, talvez Rose tenha um perseguidor sexy.

Eu me movo para a minha máquina de café e a configuro para o ajuste mais forte. Eu preciso de uma dose forte para me acordar. Enquanto eu espero por isso, eu empurro os papeis na minha bancada, tentando encontrar meu telefone. Franzindo a testa quando eu não encontro, eu olho ao redor da sala tentando localizá-lo. Acho que está jogado de cabeça para baixo no meu sofá.

Ele pode ficar lá.

Eu pego meu café quando ele fica pronto e trago ele para os meus lábios. Oh Deus, o céu. Puro céu. O líquido quente facilita a queimadura em minha garganta enquanto ele desliza para baixo, e eu solto um suspiro comprido e excessivamente alto. Em seguida, o som estridente do meu telefone tocando enche a sala. Por que eu defini o tom para uma copia ruim do Crazy Frog?

Eu corro até o sofá e levanto na minha mão e o viro. Número desconhecido. Pode ser Rose usando o telefone de seu amigo. Ela sempre se esquece de carregar o dela. Eu atendo, pressionando-o para o meu ouvido, segurando meu café na minha mão livre.

— Sim?

— Isabella?

Uma Voz de homem, sensual. Definitivamente não é Rose.

Eu tenho certeza que eu não tive sorte na noite passada. Freneticamente, eu procuro através das minhas memórias já nebulosas. Oh Deus e se eu tive sorte e não lembro sobre isso? Havia aquele cara super-cabeludo que grudou em mim... Sem dúvida eu não teria sido tão desesperada. Ugh.

— Olá?

Merda, o telefone.

— Ah, olá.

— É Edward.

Edward. Olhos esmeraldas Edward?

Com um sorriso de alívio, eu digo,

— Eu vou admitir, Edward. Me assusta que você tenha meu número e eu não dei a você. Eu deveria estar preocupada? — eu pergunto, me jogando no sofá e tomando um gole de meu café.

— Você me entregou seu cartão de visitas durante seu pequeno...show.

Certo, eu fiz.

— Ah, certo. Então, — eu o encorajo. — Como foi?

— Se eu fui fodido na noite passada, isso que você quer dizer?

— Bem, é claro que é isso o que eu quero dizer, — eu digo, revirando os olhos. — Eu não estava interessada em ouvir sobre vocês dois conversando durante toda a noite e ela saindo com um suave beijo na cabeça.

Ele bufa.

— Foi ótimo. Ela era boa de cama.

— Ugh, uma coisa nojenta de se dizer.

Ele ri.

Oh, uau. Esse som.

— Eu nunca afirmei ser algo menos que isso.

— Você fez um ponto válido. Então, por que você está me ligando? Oh, eu sei. Você está ligando para dizer obrigado. Não tem problema, Edward, o prazer foi meu.

Ele resmunga.

— Você sempre fala tanto? Isso está me dando uma dor de cabeça.

— Você que me ligou, amigo, — eu aponto.

— Eu liguei para você, porque eu estou impressionado com o que você fez na noite passada e isso me fez pensar sobre umas coisas. Eu decidi que eu gostaria de te oferecer um emprego.

— Eu estava brincando sobre ser uma prostituta, — eu digo rapidamente.

— Eu não estou te oferecendo sexo, Isabella.

— Bella, — eu digo. — E o que você está oferecendo? Eu executo o negócio. Eu realmente não preciso de um emprego.

— Você é uma contadora e seu chefe permite que você faça todo o seu trabalho em casa. Você não executa um negócio e isso não vai te impedir de trabalhar.

— Como você sabe disso? — murmuro. — Você é um perseguidor, Edward?

— Isso não é difícil de descobrir. Agora, esse não é o ponto. Eu tenho uma proposta para você.

— Será que isso envolve sexo? — eu questiono.

Ele suspira.

— Cala a boca e eu vou te dizer.

— Tá Bom.

— Eu estou oferecendo para te pagar para... bem... basicamente, pegar elas para mim. Isso, entre outras coisas.

— Você quer que eu seja a sua... wingman?

Ele fica em silêncio por um minuto.

— Eu não teria posto isso tão abertamente.

— Bem, — eu rio, — como é que você colocaria isso?

Ele suspira.

— Você não estaria apenas obtendo mulheres para mim, mas também estaria me acompanhando para instituições de caridade, jantares e outros eventos formidáveis. Eu não gosto de ir, mas eu vou porque Tanya está lá.

— Tanya é...

— Minha ex.

— Ohhhh, — eu arrasto para fora. — Eu entendo. Você quer que eu faça a sua ex ficar com ciúmes.

— Eu não estou pedindo para você fingir ser minha namorada. Estou simplesmente pedindo que você me acompanhe.

— E para conseguir que se pau fique ocupado em qualquer outro dia.

Outro grunhido.

— Algo como isso.

— Sabe qual será a minha próxima pergunta, — eu digo, cruzando as pernas. — Por que diabos é que alguém que se parece com você, precisa de alguém como eu para pegar alguém para você?

Ele resmunga.

— Eu não gosto de falar, eu não gosto de ser encantador. Eu não sou um homem que pode entrar em um bar e derreter a calcinha de alguém com conversa. Eu fodo, é tão simples. Você me pegou muito facilmente na noite passada, e eu não tenho que pensar, e eu certamente não tenho um charme. Eu quero que isso seja assim tão fácil de novo.

— Interessante. Próxima pergunta. Se você é tão interessado em conseguir a sua ex de volta, me diga por que você está fodendo por aí?

Ele faz um som resmungando e murmura,

— Eu sou um homem. E estou solteiro. Não é como se eu estivesse traindo, então não vejo por que isso é importante. Eu gosto de transar, eu tenho um pouco de um apetite.

— Você tem certeza que foi a sua ex que trepou com seu S.P e não você, com esse seu apetite?

Ele rosna.

— Sim.

— Tudo bem, não se irrite. Eu só estava perguntando. Última pergunta, — eu tomo uma respiração profunda. — Será que ela não ficará super chateada quando ela descobrir que você está dormindo por aí?

— Ela fodeu pelas minhas costas e, como eu disse, eu estou solteiro, por enquanto. Não é problema seu. Quando a gente reatar com isso, eu não vou fazer mais.

— Por que você a quer de volta, se ela te traiu?

— É claro que você nunca se apaixonou.

Eu bufo.

— O amor é para os fracos.

— Você já terminou agora? — ele suspira.

— Última pergunta, quanto? — eu digo, cruzando as pernas e me inclinando para trás.

— Cinco mil por mês.

Isso me põe em pé.

— Repita isso.

— Cinco mil por mês. Por essa quantia, você virá sempre que eu precisar de você, eu vou levar em consideração que você tem seu próprio trabalho também. O resto do tempo você precisa ficar disponível. Eu vou comprar todos os vestidos, sapatos e acessórios que você precisar para os eventos. Além disso, vou levá-la para os lugares, tanto quanto providenciar alimentos e outros luxos enquanto estiver na minha presença. Nos dias em que eu não precisar de você e você não estiver trabalhando, eu tenho um monte de papelada dos bares que eu poderia usar suas habilidades para me ajudar. Você sabe como fazer isso?

Eu bufo.

— Claro que eu sei como fazer isso.

— Então, cinco mil por mês, o que você diria?

Meu corpo está gritando sim, sim, sim, mas com calma eu digo,

— E por quanto tempo este pequeno arranjo continuará?

— Até que ela volte para mim, e quando ela fizer, se eu gostar do seu trabalho, eu estou mais do que feliz em mantê-la fazendo minha contas.

Oh Deus.

— E se ela não voltar para você...

— Ela vai, — diz ele, com a voz dura.

— Ok, mantenha a calma. Eu tenho tempo para pensar sobre isso?

— Não.

— Você é sempre tão mandão?

— Sim.

— Tudo bem. — eu suspiro. — Eu vou fazer isso, mas se eu não gostar, eu vou parar. Sem contratos.

— Tudo bem, — ele resmunga. — É um acordo.

É um acordo.

Merda.

Eu apenas me tornei a Wingman de um cara rico.

Épico.

Seis meses depois

O clube está explodindo quando eu entro, procurando Edward. Ele me chamou aqui esta noite em um humor menos-que-charmoso. Ele está tendo problemas com a segurança neste clube em especial ultimamente e está todo enrolado. Ele precisa ficar com alguém, por isso aqui estou. Eu me enfio no meio da multidão de pessoas e corpos dançando até chegar ao bar. Eu enrolo meus dedos ao redor da borda do bar, suspirando. Nossa, isso foi um esforço.

— Noite difícil, senhora? — Benny, o atendente do bar diz, sorrindo para mim.

— Você pode dizer que sim, Benny, — eu bufo. — Onde está o Edward?

— No escritório lá atrás.

Concordo com a cabeça e passo ao redor do bar para encontrar os corredores por trás. O escritório de Edward é na parte de trás e a porta está fechada.

Talvez ele já teve sorte? Isso faria com que a minha noite fosse mais fácil. Meus saltos clicam enquanto eu ando pelo corredor, balançando meu cabelo enquanto eu ando - eu estava com muita preguiça para amarrá-los esta noite.

Quando eu chego à porta de Edward, eu a balanço aberta sem bater.

Santa. Fodida. Merda.

Meus olhos se arregalam e minha boca saliva. Santa Porra dos motoqueiros gostosos. Há dois motoqueiros sentados nas cadeiras perto da mesa de Edward. Eu observo as costas de suas jaquetas de couro. São, obviamente, vindos de dois clubes diferentes. Ambos se viram e olham para mim e as minhas pernas fraquejarem.

Whoa.

Um deles tem o cabelo loiro, mas é sexy, tipo bagunçado. Ele tem um queixo talhado e esses assassinos olhos castanhos. Ele é de morrer. O outro é mais alto, moreno e tem um bonito olhar sobre ele. Ele tem cabelos longos, escuros e olhos impressionantes. Ele é mais velho do que o loiro, mas merda, a sua idade não muda a forma como ele é lindo.

— Santa gostosura de motoqueiros, — eu murmuro.

Ambos os homens levantam suas sobrancelhas e Edward bufa.

— Meninos, esta é a minha... funcionária, Isabella, — diz Edward, com a voz tensa. — Isabella, esta é a minha nova equipe de seguranças. Conheça Spike e Jackson.

— Você contratou motoqueiros, — eu respiro. — Épico.

O motociclista loiro, Spike, sorri pra mim.

— Ela pertence a você, Cullen?

Os olhos de Edward viajam em cima de mim e a sua mandíbula vibra.

— Não.

Eu faço beicinho para ele e, em seguida, me viro para Spike.

— Eu pego para ele. Eu sou sua wingman.

Spike ri, jogando sua cabeça para trás e segurando a barriga. Jackson, tão sexy Jackson, sorri e balança a sua cabeça perfeita de motoqueiro.

— Você está fodidamente me 'gozando', certo? — Spike ri.

— Me Desculpe, motoqueiro, — eu digo, colocando minhas mãos em meus quadris — Mas eu quero que você saiba que o Edward aqui mantém o seu pau molhado por causa do meu trabalho.

— Você está fodidamente falando sério, não é? — diz Jackson, parecendo um pouco chocado.

— Eu estou falando sério. — eu sorrio, cruzando os meus braços.

— Ela está disponível para se contratar? Eu tenho alguns meninos que precisam de uma boa trepada. — Spike sorri, piscando para mim.

— Não, ela não está, — diz Edward, dando-me um olhar de aviso.

— Quando você precisar de um emprego, querida, — Jackson diz, — você deve nos ligar.

— Ah e aqui estava eu pensando que motoqueiros eram cretinos.

Ambos os homens piscam eu dou um sorriso de derreter cuecas.

— Oh, nós somos, preciosa, — diz Spike. — Não duvide disso.

Eu sorrio e me volto para Edward, que está me dando o inferno de um olhar de 'pare com isso maldita'. Uau. Sério, o homem é tão malditamente bonito. Talvez não da forma de motoqueiro, mas no tipo dominante-empresário de qualquer maneira.

— Vou esperar do lado de fora.

Jackson fica em pé, alcançando a mão de Edward sobre a mesa e apertando.

— Nós terminamos aqui. Eu vou mandar dois rapazes amanhã. Nós temos um acordo?

Edward acena, apertando a mão dele.

— Sim.

— Até mais, winglady.

— Oh, tudo bem, até mais.

Quando eles saem, eu me volto para Edward.

— Você seriamente contratou motoqueiros para fazer a sua segurança?

Ele se inclina para trás em sua cadeira.

— Esses motoqueiros são fodidamente bons no que fazem. Eles são duros e eles sabem o que estão fazendo. Conheço Jackson há muito tempo. Eu confio nele e em seu clube.

— Mas, eles não são, tipo... criminosos?

— Eles estão fazendo minha segurança do clube. — ele sorri. — Não vendendo drogas.

Eu aponto meu dedo para ele.

— Você que sabe.

— Confie em mim, eles valem o preço que eu pago por eles.

— Eu aposto. Eu vou garantir de que a maioria de nossas atividades wingman sejam realizadas aqui.

— Todos eles têm old ladies, — ele ressalta. — Sinto muito, baby.

— Falar sobre compromisso me desmotiva, — murmuro, sentando minha bunda na mesa de Edward. — Então, me dê o resumo desta noite. O que você quer?

— Me traga uma louca, — diz ele, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira. — Eu preciso de uma foda dura.

Eu sorrio.

— Oh, eu vou te dar uma bem louca. Não se preocupe com isso.

Ele olha para mim.

— Traga uma normal, mas louca. Não me traga uma psicopata como você fez da última vez.

— Exigente, exigente. — eu rio.

Na semana passada eu peguei uma para Edward, mas a menina era... errr... Levemente instável. Aparentemente, ela não só queria que Edward batesse nela durante o sexo, mas ela queria que ele fizesse isso na frente de seus amigos. Menina doida.

— Pegue a um normal, — ele ordena.

Eu dou a ele um olhar irônico.

— Oh, eu vou.

Eu me viro e sigo para a porta e então eu giro de volta.

— Quanto dano foi feito para o clube?

Seus olhos ficam com raiva.

— O bastante. Eu perdi milhares de dólares em álcool, Além disso, flagrei a porta da adega aberta.

Eu franzo a testa.

— Merda.

— Pare de falar e vá me encontrar uma boa transa. Eu tenho merdas para fazer.

— Um muito obrigado seria legal, — eu digo, pegando a maçaneta da porta.

— Eu não preciso de te agradecer, eu te pago muito bem para fazer isso. Faça como eu disse.

— Eu não sou seu cão, Edward.

Ele me dá uma carranca.

— Eu preciso contratar alguém, ou você vai parar de falar e ir fazer a porra do seu trabalho?

Oh, bem, me desculpe.

Eu saio sem dizer uma palavra, não vou levar para ele uma louca, mas tenho certeza como a merda que eu vou garantir que ele pague pela sua atitude sarcástica esta noite. Imbecil.

Eu saio para a multidão com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Senhoritas, hey Senhoritas! — eu grito.

Cerca de trinta mulheres se voltam para mim.

— Todas vocês conhecem Edward Cullen, certo?

Uma boa quantidade delas aplaudem. Quem não conhece Edward Cullen?

— Bem, eu tenho o prazer de deixar vocês saberem de que ele está procurando um pouco de amor extra especial esta noite. Tanto é que ele está oferecendo quinhentos dólares para as senhoritas que o fizer gemer. É melhor vocês serem rápidas. Apenas uma mulher de sorte vai conseguir toda essa carne de homem. — eu me viro e aponto para a porta enquanto Benny abre a pequena porta que dá lá para trás com uma risada. — Vão buscar ele, senhoras.

Aproximadamente vinte mulheres correm passando por Benny pelos corredores.

Com um sorriso, e um movimento audacioso dos meus cabelos, eu deixo o clube.

Isso vai ensinar a ele.

R: Eu vou te matar.

Eu rio.

Talvez da próxima vez ele seja mais agradecido. Quero dizer, sem mim, ele não iria fazer sexo com tanta facilidade. Ok, isso é um tipo de mentira a meu favor; ele provavelmente transaria sem nem mesmo piscar. Maldito seja ele e sua perfeição perversa.

R: Sério, eu vou te matar.

Eu rapidamente envio uma mensagem de volta.

T: Tudo que eu queria era um agradecimento. Que história triste.

R: Foda-se. Morta.

T: Ah, pobre Edward.

R: Corra, Baby. Você vai pagar por isso.

Eu não tenho dúvida que eu vou.

Eu chego em casa e pago o motorista de táxi antes de sair e ir para dentro de casa. Eu acendo todas as luzes e admiro o meu pequeno pedaço de perfeição. Ele pode não ser grande, mas é meu e tenho orgulho disso. Chuto meus sapatos e largo minha bolsa sobre o balcão, então me arrasto até a geladeira, com fome. Eu olho para o espaço quase vazio por um tempo e depois, com um suspiro eu balanço a porta fechada.

Eu vou pedir uma pizza

Eu levanto o meu telefone e disco para a pizzaria mais próxima, fazendo o meu pedido. O rapaz do outro lado da linha me garante que a pizza não vai demorar muito, antes de desligar. Vou até meu sofá e caio nele com um longo e arrastado suspiro. Eu sinto um pouco de pena de Edward. Ele deve ter sido bombardeado com todas aquelas mulheres, para não mencionar que ele provavelmente teve que desembolsar US$ 500.

Oooopss

Quinze minutos depois, uma batida soa na minha porta. Finalmente, a minha pizza. Corro e a abro apenas para enfrentar Edward, segurando uma caixa de pizza. Maldição. Seu rosto está me dizendo que ele não está feliz e seu corpo está duro e apertado. Ele empurra a caixa de pizza para mim e dá um passo a frente, fazendo-me dar um passo para trás.

— Desde quando você se tornou o garoto da pizza? — eu brinco.

Ele olha pra mim e eu dou a ele uma expressão de culpa.

— Vinte fodidas mulheres, — ele rosna, andando para dentro ainda mais. — Vinte delas se jogando em cima de mim, tentando rasgar a porra da minha roupa e implorando por não somente o meu pau, mas quinhentos malditos dólares.

Eu mordo meu lábio para me impedir de rir.

Edward da um passo em minha direção.

— Oh, você acha que é engraçado, não é?

Eu explodo em um ataque de risos, deixando cair a caixa de pizza sobre a minha mesa café.

— Bem, isso vai ensinar você a não tratar a sua funcionária tão mal.

Ele dá um passo para frente, deixando cair seu ombro na minha barriga e me lançando para o ar, gritando. Ele leva dois grandes passos e chega ao sofá, onde ele me desce e me segura com as mãos nos meus ombros.

— Eu deveria tomar você sobre os meus fodidos joelhos e bater em sua bunda por esse comportamento ruim.

Eu rio ainda mais.

— Tente isso, idiota, — eu digo entre risos.

Com um sorriso perverso, ele me vira sem esforço. Eu grito e empurro para a frente, rindo tanto que estou chorando. A mão de Edward desce sobre a minha bunda e eu solto um grito estridente. Ele me bate de novo antes de me virar sobre minhas costas e se inclinar perto, por isso estamos quase nariz com nariz.

— Tente fazer isso de novo e eu vou descobrir a sua bunda na próxima vez que a minha mão estiver sobre ela.

Eu rio quando ele se levanta, passando a mão pelo cabelo despenteado.

— Então, eu acho que isso significa que você não fez sexo?

Ele atira para mim um olhar venenoso que me tem mordendo meu lábio novamente.

— Eu pedi a você por louca, não a porra de um grupo de loucas. Eu não fiz sexo, então você me çando com essa pizza...

Eu me sento, ainda incapaz de tirar o sorriso do rosto.

— Tudo bem, eu vou fazer as pazes com você. Eu juro.

Seus olhos brilham com humor.

— Esteja malditamente certa que você vai.

— Não é com sexo, — eu indico, abrindo a caixa de pizza e tirando uma fatia.

— Você não acha que essa é a minha escolha? — ele não demonstra nenhuma expressão.

Minha boca cai aberta.

— Você não está falando sério? Eu não vou deixar você colocar essa, — e aponto para sua virilha — coisa perto de mim. Ele provavelmente está apodrecendo com doenças.

Ele resmunga.

— Eu sempre uso proteção. Não me insulte.

Eu dou uma mordida na minha pizza e a mastigo e, em seguida, digo,

— Então, eu acho que eu tenho o dobro do trabalho para fazer amanhã à noite?

— Pare de falar com a boca cheia. Deus, você tem boas maneiras?

Eu estico minha perna e chuto sua canela.

— Ow, porra, — ele rosna, atirando seus punhos em mim.

— Não me insulte na minha casa, imbecil.

— Então não me irrite.

Eu enrolo meu lábio com sarcasmo.

— Ah vai, chore sobre isso e depois siga fodidamente em frente.

Seus lábios se separam.

— Não me surpreende que você esteja solteira.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu faço cara feia para ele.

— Eu consigo muitos paus, muito obrigada.

— Isso é uma mentira.

Maldito, ele está certo.

— Bem, eu teria se eu não estivesse fazendo seu trabalho sujo, porque você é preguiçoso demais.

Ele se inclina para trás, dando uma mordida em sua pizza.

— Você gosta do seu trabalho, admita isso.

— Não fale com a boca cheia, você não tem boas maneiras, — eu jogo de volta para ele.

Ele sorri para mim.

Droga.

— Eu aprendi com a melhor.

Eu rio.

Então, ele ri.

Alguém chuta o lado da minha cama. Eu gemo e rolo, levando as cobertas comigo. Por que as pessoas sempre insistem em me acordar quando eu estou tendo um bom sono? O que aconteceu com a privacidade? Aiai.

— Levante-se.

Edward. Jesus. O homem não dorme.

— Vá embora, Edward, — eu bufo.

— É a porra das quatro horas da tarde, o que diabos você está fazendo ainda na cama?

— É fim de semana, — eu digo, minha voz abafada do travesseiro que esta pressionado contra o meu rosto.

— Sim, o que significa que eu preciso de você.

Eu jogo as cobertas e rolo, olhando para ele. Merda, ele parece bom, todo casual e robusto.

— Você não pode simplesmente ir e conseguir por si mesmo uma transa por uma vez?

Ele levanta as sobrancelhas para mim.

— Eu preciso de alguém que venha comigo para a abertura de um dos meus novos clubes esta noite.

Eu reviro os olhos e gemo alto.

— Boooo!

Ele se inclina para baixo, tomando as cobertas e puxando-as para trás. Eu só estou usando um sutiã e calcinha.

— Hey, — eu protesto, chegando para o lençol

— Calcinha legal é da Hello Kitty?

— Escute aqui, seu babaca, — eu digo, apontando o dedo para ele. — Você pode me insultar, mas não chegue perto da Hello Kitty... me entendeu?

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Você realmente precisa arranjar um homem.

— Um que apreciaria a minha calcinha Hello Kitty, — eu indico, rolando e me forçando de pé.

— Depois que ele queimar elas, — ele resmunga. — Agora levante-se.

— Me morda, Edward, — eu resmungo, de pé. — Estou cansada.

— Você dormiu durante o dia todo, porra.

— Feche essa matraca, sua voz é muito alta, — eu reclamo, caminhando por ele em direção ao chuveiro.

— Você tem uma hora, eu vou fazer o café, — ele grita atrás de mim.

Eu aceno minha mão.

— Sim, sim.

Os clubes de Edward são impressionantes, isso eu admito. Ele sempre tem feito eles com as coisas mais modernas, decoração badalada, tornando uma verdadeira delícia estar dentro. Este em particular é extremamente elegante, mais para a classe alta. É toda uma decoração vermelha e preta, um brilhante piso de madeira e um bar com balcão de vidro coberto com bebidas que apenas deslizam ao longo dele.

Eu estou na parte de trás dele, Martini na mão, observando enquanto Edward faz seu discurso. Mulheres se jogam em cima dele e vejo um grupo delas esgueirando-se para a frente do pequeno palco projetado para bandas. Eu quero vomitar; sério, eu espero nunca me tornar tão desesperada. Quando Edward termina com seu discurso, ele agradece a todos e, em seguida, sai do palco, seus olhos examinando a multidão, até que ele me encontra.

Eu estou levemente exausta e ele também. Eu posso dizer pelo seu olhar vidrado quando ele para na minha frente, parecendo malditamente magnífico no seu terno preto. Seu cabelo está caindo preguiçosamente sobre sua testa e seus olhos são todos brilhantes e lindos. Ele olha para o meu vestido preto por um minuto, em seguida, olha para trás de mim.

— Pronta para encontrar alguma ação?

— Oi para você também, — eu sorrio docemente.

Ele põe a mão no meu ombro e me direciona para um grande estande. Nós nos sentamos e eu corro para perto dele.

— Então vá em frente, me diga o que você está procurando.

Ele encolhe os ombros.

— Você me deve pela sua última tentativa, então me traga uma boa.

Eu olho ao redor da sala, olhando uma ruiva no bar, dando a Edward um sorriso sexy.

— Ela é boa, — eu digo, acenando com a cabeça para ela.

Edward dá uma olhada e proporciona a ela com um piscar de olhos, o que é absolutamente perfeito e fácil para eu ser capaz de colocar em um show.

Eu me viro para ele e rosno gritando;

— Você poderia fazer isso mais óbvio?

Ele olha para baixo em mim, confuso por um segundo até que ele pega.

— O quê?

— Você está praticamente despindo ela com seus olhos, —grito. — Se você não quer está em um relacionamento, Edward, então é só dizer. Será que é porque ela é mais bonita do que eu?

Ele faz contato visual com a mulher de novo e eu sussurro,

— Ela está assistindo?

Ele balança a cabeça e diz,

— Bem, com a sua atitude, ultimamente, ela com certeza pra caralho se parece melhor do que você.

Eu estou boquiaberta.

— Como você se atreve!

Então, com um brilho diabólico em meu olhar, eu passo em frente e derrubo a minha bebida na frente de suas calças. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele rosna uma maldição para mim, que eu tenho certeza que não é parte do ato.

— Fique com ela, então, — eu grito, virando-me e saindo.

Eu me enfio no meio da multidão até que eu possa conseguir um bom lugar e então eu viro e espio de volta para eles. A ruiva se aproximou, com as mãos cheias de guardanapos. Bingo. Eu assisto por apenas um segundo enquanto ela começa a acariciar sua virilha.

Bufando, eu giro rapidamente e encontro uma outra mesa. Eu termino a minha bebida e olho em volta para a multidão. Um grupo interessante para dizer o mínimo. Tudo muito profissional

Entediada, me levanto e ando até o bar, pedindo outra bebida. Eu peço uma dose dessa vez. Eu a jogo para dentro e, em seguida, faço o meu caminho para fora do clube pela parte de trás, onde tem vários quartos. Edward gosta de manter seus clientes satisfeitos, proporcionando a eles, por assim dizer, um espaço para foderem? Admiro a obra de arte nas paredes e os redemoinhos dourados no tapete marrom enquanto eu lentamente faço o meu caminho para baixo.

Eu quase não ando metade do caminho quando uma mão ondula em volta do meu braço e eu estou sendo arrastada rapidamente e de repente em um armário.

— Que porra é essa? — eu grito.

— Sou eu, — diz Edward, empurrando os nossos corpos em um espaço escuro.

Um espaço pequeno escuro e muito apertado.

Ele bate a porta e meu corpo é forçado contra o seu. Deus, ele é duro, por toda parte.

— Que diabos nós estamos fazendo em um armário de limpeza? — eu sussurro, com raiva.

— É um armário de vassouras, — ele ressalta.

— Mesma coisa.

— Essa menina, — ele suspira. — Psicopata do caralho.

— Então, nós estamos nos escondendo em um armário?

Ele se desloca e o pau dele pressiona direto em lugares que eu realmente não queria que fizesse

— Isso é estranho, Edward.

— Cale a boca por um segundo, — ele ordena. — Ela vai desaparecer em breve.

— O que ela fez que foi tão psicopata?

Ele fica em silêncio por um minuto, em seguida, ele fala em um baixo sussurro abafado.

— Em primeiro lugar, ela quase arrancou a porra do meu pau para fora tentando secar ele.

Eu abafo uma risada.

— Isso é ruim, por quê?

— Então ela foi toda Wedding Crashers louca encima de mim.(Wedding Crashers, no Brasil é um filme de comedia chamado de: Penetras bom de bico).

Eu bufo uma risada. Eu amo esse filme. A personagem Gloria é uma maluquinha completa e eu tenho uma imagem da ruiva de imediato, o que só me faz rir.

— Como a louca da Gloria? — eu sorrio.

— Sim, enquanto ela empurrava a sua mão para dentro das minhas calças e me dava uma punheta no meio do meu clube, louca. Ela até mesmo fez a risada.

Oh não, não a risada.

— A risada da Gloria?

Ele geme.

— Sim.

Eu faço a risada e ele estala rapidamente meu queixo com os dedos.

— Pare com isso.

— É engraçado, — eu brinco. — Vamos lá, admita isso.

— Ela era uma mulher com a mente fodida, — ele rosna.

— Pelo menos ela era fácil.

— Edward?

Eu seguro uma risada e ouço o som de uma voz feminina vindo pelo corredor.

— A vontade de gritar é enorme, — eu admito, com um sorriso.

— Nem fodendo pense sobre isso, — ele avisa.

— Edward? — ela chama novamente.

Eu abro a boca e, obviamente, Edward pode ler minha mente, porque a sua mão vem em torno da minha cabeça e ele pressiona sobre ela antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa. Eu tento protestar, mas o som sai abafado.

— Edward?

Jesus, ela não desiste.

Esperamos assim durante pelo menos dez minutos, Edward com a mão na minha boca, Gloria chamando por ele. Finalmente quando os corredores ficam silenciosos Edward me deixa ir.

— Graças à porra, vamos para casa. Nós vamos sair por trás.

Ele estende a mão para a maçaneta e balança ela algumas vezes.

— Você tem que estar fodidamente brincando comigo, — ele late.

— O quê?

— É uma daquelas portas de bloqueio automático.

— Você está falando sério porra? — eu choro.

Ele não respondeu, apenas a balançou novamente.

— O projeto do seu clube é uma porcaria, — eu assobio. — Qual é o seu problema?

— Eu? — ele estala. — Eu não construí a porra dessa coisa.

Eu empurro a porta algumas vezes, gritando. Nada. Eu me torço e acabo esmagada entre Edward e a porta. Eu posso sentir seu pau de novo e de repente esse espaço fechado está ficando um pouco quente. E fica mais quente quando ele move seus quadris e a fricção de suas calças e a espessura de seu pênis deslizam contra a minha buceta.

— Não faça isso de novo!

— Por quê? — ele murmura.

— Edward Cullen! Que Deus me ajude, eu vou te derrubar.

Ele desloca seus quadris novamente e eu posso sentir o seu pau endurecer.

— Por que você está duro? — eu guincho, empurrando minhas mãos entre nós e pressionando-as contra seu peito. Ele não se move.

— Eu tenho um bom e quente corpo bem atraente contra o meu, — diz ele simplesmente. — E eu estou com tesão.

— Você é nojento, nem sequer pense sobre ter essa sorte neste armário comigo.

— Não preciso ter sorte, baby, — diz ele, com a voz quase que do mal. — Mas eu posso me vingar.

— Oh não você nem mesmo...

Ele se move novamente, enviando pequenas faíscas de excitação direto ao meu núcleo. Eu estou molhada, eu não vou negar, Edward é quente e tem sido um tempo... longo tempo.

— Edward, — eu exijo, mas minha voz me trai e sai ofegante.

— Hmmmm?

— Pare com isso.

— Em breve.

Ele move seus quadris novamente, desta vez suas mãos escorregam em torno de mim, pressionando contra as minhas costas para me esmagar ainda mais para ele.

— Isso não é profissional, — eu choro, na minha pobre tentativa de protestar. — E é como... assédio sexual.

Ele ri.

— Isso só é assédio sexual se você não gostar.

— Você é um idiota!

Ele empurra seus quadris novamente, seu duro e grosso pênis esfregando direito onde ele precisa. Eu mordo meu lábio. Eu não vou gemer. Eu não vou.

— Eu não sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas isso não vai funcionar. Eu nem sequer gosto de você.

— Então não importa se eu continuar fazendo isso, — diz ele e eu posso ouvir o sorriso diabólico por trás de suas palavras.

— Você vai pagar por isso.

— Não importa, isso vai me dar uma grande satisfação. Não finja que você não gosta, sua buceta esta toda quente e molhada contra mim.

— Como diabos você sabe disso? — eu argumento, apertando a minha mão contra a porta ao meu lado.

— Eu posso sentir isso em volta do meu pau, mesmo através de minhas calças.

Oh garoto.

— Pequena e agradável buceta, Bella.

— Você é um porco.

— Mmmmm, — ele murmura. — A vingança é tão malditamente doce.

Ele move seu pênis novamente, usando a mão para me impedir de dar um passo para trás. Não que haja qualquer lugar para ir. Eu fecho meus olhos, se o quero longe, talvez ele não vai se sentir tão malditamente bem assim. Porque ele faz, isso é bom. Tão bom pra caralho. Ele continua balançando os quadris e no pequeno espaço confinado eu posso ouvir sua respiração se tornar irregular. Eu posso sentir as baforadas de ar quente contra a minha bochecha.

Merda. Meus mamilos ficam duros.

Código Vermelho. Código Vermelho.

— Socorro! — eu tento gritar, mas isso sai como um grito patético.

— Boa tentativa, baby. Esse esforço foi incrível.

Eu fecho meus olhos e resmungo, porque se eu falar, ele vai ouvir o desejo na minha voz. Deus, eu quero que ele pare, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não quero. Eu realmente... realmente não quero. Isso é tão bom, eu quero dizer... maldição. Ele usa seus quadris para se certificar de que seu pênis está me montando, esfregando o meu clitóris através do meu vestido. Eu fecho os meus olhos; mordendo o lábio com tanta força Eu sinto o gosto de sangue.

— Vai me dar grande satisfação ouvir você gritar de prazer, pequena Bella.

**_É ISSO;_**

_**Bola pra frente!**_

_**Espero que tenha um MONTE DE COLEGUINHA aí para curtir essa estória maravilhosa! rsrsrs **_

_**Beijos e até**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Oi! _**

**_Primeiramente quero agradecer as mensagens de apoio e carinho que recebi através de MPs, REVIEWS e E-MAILs. Ontem quando postei o primeiro capítulo eu estava de plantão e tinha esquecido a lista em casa. Corrigindo a falha agora._**

**_Obrigada;_**

**_CHEIVA, _****_NINA, NERI DE PAULA, PATYLAINE, DEBORA GOMES, EMYS CULLEN, LETICIA, EDDIE, LELEKA, KAMILA, VANESSA, SHEILA, SARA, RENATA, EDDY TARGINO, EDUARDA, KAREN, SHIRLEY, RAFHAM, CATARINA, ERIKA G, JENIFFER, GIOVANNA, NANA, GOODS, CRISTYE, JULYA, ERIKA R, GABY, PATY, PATRICIA GOMES, LOLLITA-SAN, MARY22, GABRIELLA, HERIN, ANITA, DEBORA F, FAFY, GADU , ANA LETICIA M, ANA GABRIELLA, LENINHA E FABRICIA._**

**_Me emocionei com cada uma delas. Mais uma vez Obrigada, de coração._**

**_Agora bora ler que o capítulo é ótimo. Bella é uma figura._**

_Eu fecho meus olhos e resmungo, porque se falar, ele vai ouvir o desejo na minha voz. Deus, quero que ele pare, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero. Eu realmente... realmente não quero. Isso se sente super bem, quero dizer... maldição. Ele usa seus quadris para se certificar de que seu pênis está me montando, esfregando o meu clitóris através do meu vestido. Eu fecho os meus olhos; mordendo o lábio com tanta força Eu sinto o gosto de sangue. _

— _Vai me dar grande satisfação ouvir você gemer, pequena Bella . _

Quero cuspir uma maldição para ele, mas também estou agora com a respiração irregular, meu corpo tenso e desesperado para a liberação.

— Quanto mais preciso esfregar sua buceta para que isso aconteça?

— Vá se foder, — assobio.

— Você não é tão sortuda.

Imbecil

Seus dedos apertam na minha bunda enquanto ele a usa para seu próprio benefício, para moer meu corpo contra o dele, criando ainda mais o atrito. O suor escorre pela minha testa, enquanto minha buceta fica mais apertada e mais apertada, o pulsar está fora deste mundo. Eu fecho meus olhos, decidindo que ele não vai parar, então poderia muito bem levar isso. Eu deixo minha cabeça cair para trás enquanto ele empurra contra mim.

Oh Deus, sim. Tão perto.

— Nem mesmo um gemido para meu benefício? — ele fala com a voz áspera, incapaz de esconder a sua própria excitação com sarcasmo.

Eu aperto meu queixo, segurando a minha respiração, tentando fazer alguma coisa para não vir. É impossível, porém, com um último impulso de seu pênis perverso, venho contra ele. Minha respiração sai em um assobio e com ele um longo gemido irregular. Edward grunhi, não sei se é por diversão ou talvez até mesmo prazer? Quando meu corpo para de tremer e os meus sentidos voltam, percebo que só vim... sem ele realmente até mesmo me tocar.

Oh cara.

— Isso foi quente, — ele se atreve a dizer depois de alguns minutos.

— Se você até mesmo... até mesmo falar sobre isso... vou enlouquecer você.

Ele ri contra mim.

— Falar sobre o quê? Que você estava tão fodidamente excitada que esfregava meu pau contra você e você gozou em poucos minutos?

Eu não digo nada, porque posso sentir um rubor subindo para minhas bochechas. Merda. Ele me fez sentir bem, o bastardo.

— Nós estamos quites agora, então.

Ele envolve um braço em volta de mim.

— Talvez.

Antes que possa responder, a porta do armário é aberta e um zelador olha para nós em confusão. Em seguida, ele reconhece Edward e se endireita.

— Senhor, não sabia que você estava usando o armário. Perdoe-me.

Eu bufo e saio, sabendo provavelmente que parece que Edward apenas me fodeu.

— Ficamos presos. Obrigado, Pete. — Edward diz, apontando para o homem.

Eu corro pelo corredor, nem ousando olhar para ele.

— Não consegue nem olhar para mim? — diz ele atrás de mim.

— Você me deve um jantar agora, Edward Cullen.

— Isso eu posso fazer não é?

Eu não posso tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

Isso é para Edward.

Ohh, o cheiro de comida italiana e vinho tinto.

É tão bom.

Meu estômago resmunga enquanto Edward e tomamos um assento do lado de fora, debaixo de um grande guarda- chuva lindo que foi profissionalmente colocado para dar vantagem ao restaurante. Edward tem um jornal debaixo do braço e um garçom segue de perto atrás dele com o nosso vinho.

Nós nos sentamos e sorrio para o garçom educadamente enquanto ele derrama o vinho. Edward acena para ele e quando ele foi embora, me atrevo a olhar por cima da mesa para o homem que quero bater. Com um instrumento sem corte. Ele me dá um sorriso arrogante e atiro nele um olhar. Com uma risada, ele empurra o jornal para mim.

— Eu não quero isso.

Ele acena para o jornal,

— Olhe para a segunda página.

Curiosa, pego dele e o abro na segunda página. Eu vejo uma foto dele com... Mais ou menos vinte mulheres. Um sorriso enorme rompe em meu rosto enquanto percebo que isso deve ter sido tirada na noite em que mandei todas as mulheres atrás dele. Então leio o artigo e ouço um clique.

— Você é um sorrateiro filho-da-puta, — respiro. — Isso finalmente faz sentido.

— O que faz sentido? — pergunta ele, tomando um gole de vinho.

Eu olho para ele.

— Eu nunca percebi isso antes, mas há sempre uma foto de você e uma mulher em um jornal, o que faz sentido. Não é coincidência, não é? Há apenas uma maneira que um repórter poderia ter tirado a foto de vocês, e essa é, se você deu a eles.

Seus olhos se estreitam.

— Oh, você é boa, — ri, sentando-me.

— Você sabe, me perguntava por que você não tinha problema em transar quando você está tentando conseguir a sua ex de volta. Não fazia sentido, não conseguia descobrir por que você faria isso quando você dizia ama-la. Agora entendi. Ela vê isso, não é?

Ele dá de ombros, mas sua expressão me diz que estou certa sobre isso.

— É inteligente, Edward. Eu vou concordar com isso. A velha tática 'fazê-la ficar com ciúmes'. Diga-me, porém, por que você não apenas vai e volta com ela?

Ele encontra o meu olhar.

— Ela me fodeu, acho que uma parte significativa de mim quer fazer doer. Eu não vou apenas voltar correndo para os seus braços... isso teria sido errado para nós dois. Ela cometeu um erro, disso não tenho dúvida, mas ela também precisa ver como é sentir.

— Você poderia simplesmente fingir estar com outras mulheres, — indico.

Ele levanta as sobrancelhas.

— Eu sou um homem, e nós já falamos sobre isso.

—Falamos, — digo inexpressiva. — Ok, então me diga a sua tática sobre isso.

— É simples. Ela vê as fotos e dói nela, nada faz uma mulher perceber que ela está fazendo falta como ver o homem que ela fodeu com outra garota. Ela cometeu um erro, um grande erro e não é um erro fácil de voltar a partir daí. Mas, ao dizer isso, ela se arrepende. Eu sei que ela se arrepende.

— Como? — pergunto.

Ele dá de ombros, bebendo mais vinho.

— Eu apenas sei. Ela ficou arrasada quando saí, ela me ligou sem parar desde então.

— Então, em vez de voltar com ela, você está fazendo ela pagar?

— Eu estou errado por fazê-lo? — pergunta ele.

Tomo um gole do meu vinho e reflito sobre isso, antes de dizer:

— Não.

— Ela está em uma viagem de negócios por cerca de seis meses, ela está voltando para a cidade na próxima semana. Eu estou esperando que nós dois superemos nossas merdas e podemos conversar.

— Você está realmente bem com ela traindo você?

— Ela está na merda, Bella , — diz ele simplesmente. — Todos nós cometemos erros. Eu sou culpado também.

Eu gemo.

— Edward, não faça isso. Não use a coisa 'a culpa foi minha'. Não está certo.

— Não está?

— Não, não está!

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Eu discordo. Você está me dizendo que se um homem é um imbecil e trata sua mulher menos do que perfeita, isso não é em parte culpa dele que ela iria encontrar conforto em outro homem?

— Isso é exatamente o que estou dizendo. Traição é traição, nunca está tudo bem.

— Eu estraguei tudo, — diz ele, mudando em seu assento para que ele possa se inclinar para perto de mim. — Eu tenho parte da culpa pelas ações dela. Eu a tratava mal.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, franzindo os lábios.

— Eu ainda não concordo, mas é o seu relacionamento. Não o meu.

— Você acha que ela é capaz de fazer isso de novo?

Eu suspiro.

— Não necessariamente, mas você não deveria estar levando toda a culpa também.

— Eu não estou. Eu apenas não estou culpando-a inteiramente por isso.

— Seus métodos com tudo isso são fodidos, você sabe disso não é?

Ele encolhe os ombros.

— Eu não vou mentir e dizer que nós dois estávamos até o ponto que precisávamos romper. Que precisávamos nos reerguer. A merda foi ruim por um tempo porque nos esquecemos de quem éramos. Eu precisava de sexo sem sentido e sem emoção e ela precisava sentir um pouco da culpa pelo que ela fez. Mas no final, sinto saudades dela, a amo e a quero de volta.

— É realmente tão fácil para você fazer sexo com mulheres aleatórias? Mesmo que você afirme amá-la.

— Nós podemos não falar sobre isso? Eu tenho uma razão para fazer o que estou fazendo. Nós podemos deixar por isso mesmo?

Eu faço beicinho.

— Tudo bem.

Nossas refeições são servidas e ficamos ambos quietos enquanto comemos.

Eu estou ponderando as palavras de Edward

Há um método para a sua loucura; vou dar a ele isso.

_Três dias depois _

Eu faço malabarismo com dois muffins, dois cafés e a minha bolsa, enfio minha chave na porta de Edward. Ele me deu uma cópia, porque há momentos em que preciso entrar quando ele está fazendo o trabalho de seu escritório em casa. Eu empurro a porta da frente aberta e entro em seu grande apartamento muito viril. É todo elegante com mobiliário preto e branco, com piso polido e caro. Ele tem três quartos, dois banheiros - um com a maior banheira que já estive dentro - e um inferno de uma sala de entretenimento.

Eu largo tudo sobre o balcão da cozinha e me viro, procurando ao redor por Edward. Ele quer que passe o dia com ele em algum evento de golfe ridículo, por isso fui instruída a vir mais cedo para que ele pudesse me dar um resumo. Esta é a primeira vez que vou ver a famosa Tanya. A razão pela qual estou neste trabalho.

— Edward? — chamo.

Eu faço o meu caminho pelo corredor e vejo que a porta está apenas ligeiramente aberta. O imbecil provavelmente ainda nem está acordado. Ele me fez vir aqui mais cedo e ele está na cama. Acho que não. Eu empurro a porta aberta e a primeira coisa que vejo é a parte traseira longa e esguia de uma mulher. Seu cabelo está envolto por cima do seu ombro e ela está saltando para cima e para baixo no pau de Edward.

Revirando os olhos, ando até a janela e dou empurrão abrindo. Eu finalmente encontrei para Edward uma boa na noite passada, parece que ela foi realmente muito boa. Ele raramente deixa as mulheres permanecerem mais do que algumas horas.

Ela grita quando me ouve e ele a levanta e a empurra.

— Que porra é essa, Bella ? — ele late.

— Bom dia, luz do sol. Hora de se levantar. Você não arrastou a minha bunda da cama apenas para passar a sua manhã fodendo.

Eu giro ao redor e olho para ele, um sorriso enorme no meu rosto. Esta não é a primeira vez que peguei Edward fodendo e sei que não vai ser a última. A menina está fora de seu colo e agora está sentada ao seu lado, olhando para mim. Ela tem um lençol até seus seios. Ele está sentado, somente um lençol que cobre seu pau muito animado.

— Está fazendo uma boa tenda esta manhã, Edward.

A menina faz um som estrangulado e me viro para ela.

— Sinto muito, tem algo preso em sua garganta? Pelos pubianos, talvez?

Seu rosto fica vermelho e ela se volta para Edward.

— Quem é ela?

— Oh meu Deus, ele não te disse? — choro, apertando a minha mão no meu rosto. — Eu sou a esposa dele. Mas não se preocupe, nós nos divorciamos depois que encontrei ele com o seu pau no fundo da garganta da empregada.

A menina salta para fora da cama e olha para ele.

— Existem outras mulheres, Edward? Você disse que não havia.

Ele dá de ombros, mas posso vê-lo tentando esconder o sorriso.

Ela faz um barulho de desgosto e rapidamente reúne suas roupas antes de se virar e sair correndo. Edward se senta, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhando para mim, com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Seus músculos são bem construídos e ele está um pouco suado de suas atividades extracurriculares.

Há apenas uma tatuagem no corpo perfeito de Edward e ela começa no seu peitoral direito e passa sobre seu ombro apenas para descer no seu braço. É sexy pra caralho. É um desenho preto Celta, mas cara, isso funciona para ele.

— Você realmente gosta de fazer isso, não é? — pergunta ele.

Eu ando para frente e me jogo na cama dele.

— Ugh, cara, os lençois cheiram a sexo.

Ele dá de ombros e se inclina, tirando um cigarro e acendendo. Ele dá duas tragadas antes de oferecê-lo a mim. Eu engatinho para cima e sento ao lado dele, apoiando minhas costas contra a cabeceira da cama. Então também dou uma tragada. Nós temos essa coisa de amizade casual esquisita acontecendo entre nós; nunca há momentos embarçosos entre Edward e eu.

— Qual é o plano de jogo para hoje? — pergunto.

— Você ficando ao meu lado, bonita e certificando-se de parecer que você esta tendo um bom tempo.

Eu me concentro nele.

— Você tem certeza que ela vai estar lá?

Ele pega o cigarro de mim, arrancando-o fora dos meus lábios.

— Eu tenho certeza.

— Está nervoso?

Ele bufa.

— Eu não fico nervoso.

Eu reviro os olhos e dobro minhas pernas para cima.

— Tem sido meses.

— Não importa.

— Ugh, você é tão mal-humorado, mesmo depois do sexo.

Ele termina o cigarro e olha para mim.

— Eu não consegui gozar porque alguém veio entrando sem bater.

— Eu bati na porta da frente, — indico. — E sempre há a Sra. Palma e suas cinco filhas para terminar o trabalho. — sorrio, balançando meus dedos para ele.

— Se você não fechar essa boca bonita, vou rolar sobre você e te foder. Deus sabe que você me deve.

Eu bufo e deslizo para fora da cama.

— Eu não devo nada a você e você certamente não está recebendo um pedaço disto.

Eu aponto para o meu corpo e mexo. Sua boca se contrai

— Está tudo bem, — ele murmura. — Você não é meu tipo.

— Engraçadinho, — digo saindo da sala. — Eu estou fazendo o café, você quer?

— Sim, — ele grita enquanto desapareço pelo corredor.

Estou na sua cozinha fazendo café quando ele surge, vestindo apenas um par de calças de cós baixo. Eu já vi Edward desse jeito muitas vezes, mas essa porra fica cada vez melhor. Eu volto para o café, tentando empurrar a imagem desse cabelo recém-fodido e aquele tanquinho para fora da minha mente.

— Você faz o melhor café, — diz ele, chegando perto de mim pegando sua xícara no balcão.

— Eu sei, — disse, me virando e levantando meu traseiro na bancada.

— Eu fodi aí. — Ele franze a testa, enrugando o nariz.

— Chupe isso, princesa. Eu não tenho doenças.

Ele olha pra mim e sorrio para ele.

— Quando foi a última vez que você foi fodida, Bella ? — pergunta ele, estreitando os olhos.

— Isso não é da sua conta, — disparo, levantando minha xícara de café em minhas mãos.

— Muito tempo, hein?

— Me esquece, Edward.

Ele ri.

— Você precisa de mim para ser seu wingman, hoje?

— Eu não preciso de você para pegar alguém para mim. Se quero sexo, vou buscá-lo.

— Você quer que foda você, baby?

— Ha-ha, — murmuro, saltando fora do balcão e me juntando a ele na mesa. — Eu diria que sim, só que não quero ter clamídia. A minha vagina e eu temos um código de mulher segura. Sem doenças. (_Clamídia é uma DST)_

— Eu poderia acabar com um pouco desse seu atrevimento, — ele aponta, tomando seu café.

— Nunca.

Sua boca se contorce de novo e ele se inclina para trás em sua cadeira.

— O que você está vestindo hoje?

— Roupas.

Ele me dá uma expressão de não é engraçado.

— Eu tenho jeans e uma regata, por quê?

Ele torce seu nariz.

— Você não pode se parecer como uma moradora de rua hoje.

— Eu não me pareço com uma moradora de rua. — suspiro. — Jeans são muito elegantes.

— Seus jeans têm buracos neles.

— Claro que sim, você sabe que comprei eles assim.

Ele levanta as sobrancelhas.

— Então você foi roubada.

— Você não tem nenhuma ideia sobre moda. — suspiro balançando a cabeça. — Pobre homem.

Ele olha para o teto, como se recolhesse a sua calma e então ele volta seus olhos esmeraldas para mim.

— Vou ligar para Roberta, para ela te trazer alguma coisa... mais sexy.

Eu empurro minha língua para ele e me levanto.

— Tudo bem, só porque você me paga bem. Cabelo soltos ou presos? — pergunto enquanto caminho até o banheiro.

— Soltos e use o sutiã que faz seus seios parecerem bons.

— Eu não sabia que você ficava olhando? — grito.

Ele ri de novo e sorrio. Eu entro em seu enorme banheiro preto e branco. As bancadas de granito escuro estão alinhadas com produtos caros. Eu abro a gaveta e retiro um pente e então começo a trabalhar domando meu cabelo. Edward entra cerca de meia hora mais tarde e empurra um vestido para mim, junto com um par de sandálias. Então, ele se estica e tira uma mecha do meu cabelo, puxando-a de volta. Eu tento muito não tremer.

— Vire para trás, fica mais bonito.

Ele se vira e sai antes que eu possa lançar alguma resposta espertinha para ele. Em vez disso, fixo meu cabelo para trás como ele queria e então viro e olho para baixo para o vestido. Ugh, é assim... de garota legal. É um vestido frente-única branco que tem um decote baixo na parte da frente, expondo uma boa quantidade de seio. É apertado no topo, mas se alarga na base. As peças de boa-menina são as pequenas flores roxas sobre todo ele.

— Você não pode estar fodidamente falando sério? — grito.

— Vista isso, Isabella.

— Eu pareço como se precisasse ir à igreja.

— Talvez você deva.

— Vá se foder, Edward.

— Mais tarde, baby. Agora vá se vestir.

Tá bom. Imbecil.

Eu tiro minhas roupas e coloco o vestido. Ok, quando ele está sobre mim, vou admitir que se parece bonito com uma pequena borda sexy. Eu ajeito meus peitos para cima, deslizo sobre as sandálias brancas e então verifico novamente o meu cabelo e maquiagem antes de caminhar de volta para fora. Edward olha para cima quando entro na sala de estar. Seus olhos piscam por um segundo antes de sua máscara estar de volta.

— Perfeito.

— Nossa, Bella , — zombo. — Você parece tão sexy, obrigado por usar este vestido feio por mim.

— Não é um vestido feio.

Eu balanço minha cabeça e caminho até pegar minha bolsa.

— Nós estamos levando a SUV?

— Sim, — diz ele, vestindo um suéter cinza claro sobre um par de jeans escuros. Ele está divino.

— Essa é uma camisa feia, — digo, enrugando o meu nariz para cima. — Você parece feio.

Ele sorri para mim e perco o fôlego, porque é tão raro. Ele se aproxima e dá um beijo na minha cabeça.

— Você parece sexy, obrigado por usar esse vestido feio por mim.

— Bem, — disse, odiando que minha voz sai entrecortada, — Isso não foi tão difícil não é?

Ele levanta as chaves e as tilintam para mim.

— Você está pronta?

Eu levanto e junto o meu braço com o seu.

— Vamos agitar essa festa.

Tanya é... wow. Apenas wow.

Cabelos loiros até os quadris perfeitamente arrumados. Olhos tão azuis que até o céu ficaria com ciúmes. Grandes lábios rosa, que até estou sentindo vontade de beijar e um corpo que pertence a capa de uma revista. Não é de admirar que ele esteja preso a ela; merda, ficaria também. Ela é... wow. Malditamente apenas.

— Jesus, — digo, me mantendo perto dele. — Eu tenho certeza que até mesmo eu quero transar com ela.

Ele olha para mim com uma expressão horrorizada.

— Eu sempre achei que você gostasse de lamber tapetes felpudos..

— Eu não sou uma lésbica, — digo, empurrando ele.

— Aja como uma dama, querida. Ela acabou de me ver.

Eu me endireito, um sorriso falso nos lábios, e coloco o meu braço no de Edward. Tanya está observando ele e quando ela me vê tocar nele, seus olhos endurecem. Ah, então ela ainda está na dele? Bom saber. À medida que nós aproximamos dela, ela só fica mais difícil de se olhar. Sua perfeição queima meus olhos.

— Edward, — ela ronrona em uma perfeita voz cantante enquanto nós paramos.

Ele desliza o meu braço do seu e se inclina para a frente, roçando seus lábios contra a bochecha dela. Merda, acho que eu só tive um mini-orgasmo.

Então ela fez. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela respira nele.

Estranho

— Tanya. — a voz dele é baixa e rouca. — É bom ver você.

— Você também, — diz ela em tom trêmulo enquanto ele recua. — Tem sido um tempo. Você parece bem, Edward.

Seus olhos se voltam para mim e estreitam.

— E esta é...

— Este é Isabella. Ela está comigo.

Seus lábios formam um pequeno O, mas ela não diz nada. Ela se vira para ele e agita suas pálpebras.

— Estou de volta à cidade. Eu adoraria almoçar algum dia.

Ele concorda.

— Isso seria ótimo.

— Bem, — diz ela, se voltando para o ambiente, — Eu tenho que ir. Vejo você em breve, Edward.

Eu olho enquanto ela desaparece.

— Ela ainda está na sua, — indico.

— Sim?

— Sim.

Ele balança a cabeça, com um puxão rápido de sua cabeça.

— Bom.

Duplamente estranho.

Nós fazemos o nosso caminho através de uma multidão de pessoas, parando, assim Edward pode conversar. Ele conhece uma porrada de gente e até o final da tarde as minhas pernas estão doendo. Sério, tenho andado metade do lugar só seguindo ele ao redor, enquanto ele se move de pessoa para pessoa, bem, okay, não foi a metade do lugar, mas isso foi perto. Quando ele para no próximo lote, encontro um lugar e me sento com um suspiro.

— Seus pés estão doloridos? — Edward pergunta, de pé ao meu lado.

— Sim, posso ir daqui a pouco?

Ele olha ao redor até que seus olhos encontram Tanya.

— Deixe- me falar com ela, então vou te levar para casa. Você foi bem hoje.

Ele desaparece antes que possa dizer outra palavra.

— Não se preocupe, — murmuro para ninguém.

Eu espero por quinze minutos antes de Edward voltar. Ele tem Tanya ao seu lado. Ela tem essa expressão em seu rosto de 'eu ganhei, na-na-na-na'. Eu estreito meus olhos para ela, mas quando vejo a expressão de Edward tiro o olhar do meu rosto.

Seu trabalho, Bella . Não se esqueça de que é o seu trabalho.

— Tanya precisa de uma carona, — diz ele. — Vou levá-la para casa e então vou voltar e te pegar.

Ponto feito, alto e claro. Ele não quer que eu vá.

— Tudo bem, não há problema, — digo, me inclinando para trás na cadeira.

Ele se inclina para baixo e pressiona um beijo na minha bochecha antes de sussurrar no meu ouvido;

— Eu não vou demorar.

Então ele foi embora com ela... Putanya.

Ela olha para trás e tem a audácia de sorrir para mim enquanto ela engancha o braço no dele.

O que há com as mulheres?

Elas podem ficar sem um homem, dizendo que não os ama e não querem ele, mas no momento em que ela o viu com outra mulher as garras saem e elas se transformam em loucas, e possessivas cadelas.

Eu espero por mais de uma hora antes de decidir sair da minha cadeira e caminhar até o parque de estacionamento. Quando chego lá, olho para o meu celular. Nada de Edward. Eu espero por mais meia hora, mas ele ainda não voltou. Não demora minha bunda.

— Esperando por alguém?

Eu me viro para ver um homem bonito, bem arrumado de pé ao meu lado. Ele tem cabelo pretos curto e olhos pretos que são absolutamente impressionantes. Ele tem um queixo robusto com uma leve barba por fazer cobrindo e ele está vestindo um terno, por isso ele parece bastante profissional.

— Eu estou. — sorrio fracamente. — Mas acho que ele se esqueceu de mim.

— Você está esperando uma carona? Talvez possa chamar um táxi?

Eu olho para o meu relógio de pulso. É depois das cinco horas da tarde.

Eu olho para cima, sentindo meu rosto corar de vergonha.

— Talvez um táxi.

— Talvez? — ele sorri, seus olhos se enrugando ao lado.

Eu sorrio de volta.

— Desculpe. Sim, isso seria ótimo. Eu sou Isabella, por sinal.

Ele estende a sua mão.

— Jake.

— É um prazer te conhecer, Jake.

— O prazer é todo meu. Com quem você estava aqui, querida?

— Edward Cullen.

Suas sobrancelhas se erguem.

— Você está com Edward?

— Eu não estou com Edward. Ele só me convidou.

Ele passa a mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado.

— Eu trabalho para ele. Eu dirijo um bar, na zona sul.

— Oh, — disse, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

— Ouça, me deixe te dar uma carona para casa. Estou saindo agora de qualquer maneira.

Eu dou a ele olhar cético.

— Você poderia ser o assassino do machado.

Ele ri baixinho.

— Ligue para Edward e pergunte a ele, se você quiser?

Suspirando, fico de pé.

— Não, olha, está tudo bem. Eu adoraria uma carona, obrigada.

Ele sorri e aponta para um pequeno, elegante conversível vermelho.

— Esse é o meu.

— Carona legal, — respiro, caminhando até o seu carro.

Nós entramos depois que ele abre a porta para mim - sim ainda há homens assim no mundo - e então dou a ele o meu endereço. Ele puxa para fora do parque de estacionamento e acelera para descer a estrada.

— Eu só vou deixar Edward saber que tenho uma carona, — digo, acenando sobre o meu telefone.

Ele acena com a cabeça.

— Sem problemas.

Eu rapidamente envio um texto para Edward.

_B: Muito obrigado por voltar para me pegar. Eu estou sendo raptada por um assassino e estou atualmente prestes a ser cortada em pedacinhos._

Um momento depois recebo uma resposta.

_E: Desculpe,B. Eu fiquei preso. Eu estarei aí em 10._

_B: Eu tenho uma carona. Está tudo bem. _

_E: Com quem? _

_B: Jake. _

_E: Ele é um homem prostituto. _

_B: Você disse que eu precisava ser fodida. _

Ele demora cerca de cinco minutos para responder.

_E: Deixe-me saber quando você estiver em casa. Eu te ligo mais tarde. _

_B: Não, não se preocupe com isso. Eu estarei mergulhando eu mesma em água para lavar meus pecados, então vou chorar até dormir, porque você se esqueceu de mim. _

_E: Você esta com raiva de mim, baby? _

_B: Oh absolutamente. _

_E: Eu vou ligar para você. _

_B: Boa noite, Edward. _

_E: Eu vou te ligar. _

Eu desligo o telefone e depois me viro para enfrentar Jake.

— Obrigada por isso.

Ele acena uma mão.

— Não tem problema. Edward estava bem com isso?

— Tudo bem. Ele provavelmente está desossando Tanya agora de qualquer maneira.

Jake levanta as sobrancelhas.

— Ele voltou com ela?

— Ele quer, — bufo.

— Aqui estamos nós.

Eu olho pela janela do carro para ver que estamos no meu apartamento.

— Merda, isso foi rápido.

— Eu posso dirigir um pouco rápido. — Jake sorri.

Eu rio baixinho.

— Obrigada pela carona.

— Não se preocupe. Talvez nós possamos fazer isso de novo algum dia?

Eu saio do carro e sorrio para ele.

— Sim, talvez.

— Você não está querendo compartilhar o seu número, por acaso, não é? — ele sorri.

Eu não posso deixar de sorrir de volta. Ele me entrega seu telefone com uma expressão esperançosa. Merda, ele é do tipo bonito. Estendo a mão e levo isso, então digito meu número.

— Vejo você por aí. — sorrio.

Ele pisca para mim antes de acelerar.

Bem, acho que você poderia chamar isso de sucesso.

Bang, bang, bang.

Eu gemo e mergulho mais profundamente no meu banho quente.

Bang, bang, bang.

Não saio.

Eu ouço o som das chaves chacoalhando e então minha porta se abre.

Edward.

Ele é o único que tem a chave da minha casa. Eu dei para ele quando ele me deu uma da sua. Isso só parecia justo. Nós passamos muito tempo juntos e nós estamos sempre indo e vindo em horários estranhos.

Eu ouço passos pesados pelo corredor, antes da porta do banheiro se abrir e ele entrar, vestindo um par de jeans escuros e uma camisa preta justa.

— Ainda emburrada? — pergunta ele, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu olho para o seu rosto, mas não digo nada; simplesmente me afogo nas bolhas em torno de mim e ignoro ele. Ele se aproxima e se senta ao lado da banheira.

— Você quer que eu peça desculpas?

— Não, porque você não quer dizer isso.

Ele concorda, franzindo aqueles lábios perfeitos um pouco.

— Não, mas estou tentando ser legal.

Eu bufo.

— Você é sempre tão canalha? Eu poderia ter sido estuprada ou... Eu não sei... picada em milhares de pedaços.

— Você assiste muitos filmes de terror.

Eu dou a ele olhar sarcástico.

— Um telefonema, Edward.

— Sim. — ele suspira. — Eu sei. Eu fodi tudo.

— Como foi, afinal? — Pergunto.

Ele encolhe os ombros.

— Estranho, mas nós conversamos.

— E...

— E não há nada mais a dizer. A merda não é superada facilmente, Isabella.

— Tudo bem, — digo, afundando ainda mais para baixo na água. — Agora, você pode ir embora? Eu estou relaxando.

— Você fodeu com Jake?

— Eu deveria ter fodido com Jake? — pergunto, olhando fixamente nele.

Seus olhos verdes fixam em mim e sinto a minha pele formigar.

— Não.

— Por quê? Será que ele tem um pênis pequeno? Você pode me dizer.

Seus lábios se curvam.

— Não, ele é apenas um idiota.

— Todos os homens não são? — suspiro, fechando os olhos.

— Não, baby, eles não são.

— Vamos ver. Agora... você vai embora?

Ele balança a cabeça, passando a mão sobre o seu abdômen delicioso.

— Estou com fome, você está com fome?

— Não, estou cansada.

— Eu vou pedir uma pizza.

— Edward!

Ele está de pé, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado.

— Pepperoni?

— Isso não importa. Eu vou estar dormindo.

— Eu vou dormir com você. Eu fodidamente não posso dirigir.

— Não, você não vai, — protesto. — Você chuta.

— Você ronca, nós estamos quites.

Eu suspiro.

— Você tem sua própria cama. Sua própria casa. A sua própria pizza.

Ele caminha para fora, não me reconhecendo. Edward e eu temos um estranho tipo de relacionamento: é como se fôssemos um casal, só que não somos. Nós somos apenas amigos, parceiros de trabalho e duas pessoas que simplesmente parecem se encaixar.

A forma como nós nos damos bem, é quase um insulto do destino para nós não fodermos.

Eu saio da banheira depois de mais 15 minutos e puxo um par de moletons e uma camisa da Cubs, antes de caminhar para o meu quarto. Edward esta na cama, sem camisa, folheando meus canais.

Como disse, um insulto ao destino. Ele está com uma caixa de pizza na mesinha de cabeceira. Eu caminho, me jogando sobre o colchão.

— Os seus pais não te ensinaram a não comer na cama? — murmuro, afofando alguns travesseiros atrás de mim.

— Não.

Eu rolo meus olhos enquanto ele me dá uma fatia de pizza. Eu só como metade antes de entregá-la de volta.

— Você não está com fome? — diz ele, olhando para a fatia meio comida. — Você geralmente luta comigo pela última fatia.

— Não, estou muito cansada.

Ele aperta os olhos.

— Você ainda está chateada comigo?

— Não, Edward.

Ele joga a caixa de pizza de lado e se vira para mim, me prendendo com um olhar de derreter-calcinha.

— Certeza?

— Eu tenho certeza. — bocejo. — Estou apenas seriamente cansada.

— Bem, vá dormir. Eu vou ficar vendo este filme por mais algum tempo.

Eu aceno e me embaralho para baixo dos lençóis, rolando ao meu lado para bloquear a luz. Eu posso dormir através de qualquer tipo de barulho, mas a luz é outra história. Eu bocejo novamente e então meus olhos vibram se fechando.

Antes que eu possa saber, apago.

Mmmmm, um corpo duro e quente está contra o meu. Uma respiração fazendo cócegas na minha nuca. Um duro... merda!

Os meus olhos se abrem enquanto percebo a quem esse corpo pertence. Um suspiro escapa meus lábios quando vou para me mover apenas para ver que Edward tem suas pernas embraçadas com as minhas e por causa da posição em que estamos, no momento em que me movo, seu pau pressiona na minha bunda.

— Oi! — digo, batendo meu pé contra a sua perna. — Tire sua ereção matinal longe da minha bunda.

Uma risada sonolenta vem atrás de mim e ele se desembaraça, rolando em suas costas.

— Você colocou isso aí, — diz ele, com a voz rouca de sono.

— Eu não, — protesto, esticando meus braços.

— Então. Você se mexeu em minha direção durante o seu sono como um cachorrinho desesperado querendo ser acariciada. Tão logo que coloquei minhas mãos sobre você, foi como uma droga. Você apagou e não se moveu novamente.

Minhas bochechas coram.

— Tudo mentira.

— Não. Você estendeu a mão e pegou a minha mão na noite passada, puxando ela sobre si mesma, como se fosse seu maldito cobertor.

Eu me sento e olho fixamente para ele.

— Bem, você dormiu na minha cama.

— Sim. — ele boceja, também se sentando. — Me lembre de te dar um novo colchão. Este é uma porcaria.

— Ele não é uma porcaria!

Ele se estica e pega um maço de cigarros, puxando um para fora e acendendo.

— É uma porcaria.

— Você vai nos matar com esta fumaça, — digo quando ele empurra no meu caminho.

— Diga não, então, baby. Não estou forçando você.

Eu tomo uma tragada e em seguida entrego de volta para ele e jogo minhas pernas para o lado da cama.

— Eu ganho o dia de folga?

— Mmmmm, — ele murmura. — Eu estou bem por alguns dias.

— Bom. Eu preciso ver Rose.

Seu telefone toca e me viro para vê-lo tirá-lo fora da mesa de cabeceira. Ele olha fixamente para ele e pego um vislumbre da tela. É uma mensagem da Putanya.

_T: Eu queria saber se vc gostaria de almoçar em dois dias? _

Eu assisto seus dedos deslizarem sobre a tela enquanto ele responde.

_E: Sim, isso soa bem. Você escolhe onde e quando, vou estar lá. _

Eu me viro, confusa com a pequena pontada no meu peito. Eu não sei se é ciúme ou se estou apenas desconfortável. Eu estive trabalhando para Edward por alguns bons meses, talvez até mai primeira vez que Tanya se tornou uma coisa real. Antes só falávamos dela. Eu passei a maior parte do meu tempo conseguindo outras fodas aleatórias para ele. Ter ela, finalmente, entrando em cena é... não sei.

— Eu vou te dar alguns dias depois te ligo, sim? — diz Edward, saindo da cama e encontrando sua camisa. — Eu tenho que correr.

— Nem mesmo um beijo de bom dia? — murmuro.

Ele se aproxima e para na minha frente, capturando meu queixo com a mão.

— Isso é uma observação de sarcasmo que detecto?

Eu sorrio para ele.

— Você tem um encontro barato, encontro mediano.

Ele pressiona um beijo na minha testa antes de se virar e sair do quarto.

— Eu ligo para você depois, baby.

— Sim, — murmuro. — Mais tarde.

— Então, você a conheceu? — pergunta Rose, saltando ao meu lado enquanto nos aproximarmos do nosso clube local.

— Por um momento. Ela estava tão malditamente perfeita, juro. Isso foi rude.

Ela ri, jogando seu cabelo enrolado por cima do ombro para que ele trilhe pela suas costas.

— As mais perfeitas são sempre idiotas.

— Você está certa sobre isso, — concordo. — Não há duvida de que Edward está batendo a merda absoluta fora dela agora - ou, pelo menos, ele está desejando fazer isso.

Rose ri.

— Este é um homem prostituto.

Chegamos à fila e meu telefone vibra na minha bolsa. Eu me abaixo e o puxo para fora, olhando para o número de Jake. Eu me pergunto o que ele quer?

_J: Você está ocupada esta noite? _

_B: Eu estou em um clube. Qual motivo? _

_J: Eu pensei que nós poderíamos por a conversa em dia _

_B: Fazer o quê... nos tornarmos amigos? Você está tentando ser meu amigo Jake? _

_J: Ha ha. Sim, amigos. Sutil? _

_B: Claro, me encontre no clube. _

_J: Qual? _

_B: Lado Norte. _

_J: Estarei aí em breve. _

Eu guardo meu telefone de volta e penso sobre o que Edward disse sobre Jake. Homem prostituto. Bem, pelo menos poderia transar. Eu coloco o meu braço no de Rose e seguimos em frente na fila.

Quando chegamos ao início dela, vejo dois grandes motoqueiros sensuais. Um deles é Spike; o outro nunca tinha visto antes. Quando Spike me vê, ele sorri.

— Wingman, é bom ver você.

Eu sorrio para ele.

— Olá, motoqueiro. Como está indo o seu trabalho de segurança?

Ele encolhe os ombros.

— Chato. Eu não joguei para fora um único filho da puta ainda.

— Vai acontecer, não se preocupe.

Ele balança a cabeça para o homem ao lado dele.

— Este é Emmett.

Santo.

Ele é todo alto, moreno e bonito como Jackson, apenas seus olhos são verdes e ele tem um olhar de bad-boy.

Yum. Rose murmura algo que soa muito como 'Olá, coisa quente'.

— Senhoritas, — diz Emmett, acenando para nós.

— Esta é a Wingman de Edward, ou Senhora, ele realmente a paga para ela conseguir uma transa para ele, —Spike brinca.

As sobrancelhas de Emmett erguem.

— Não brinca?

— Merda. — sorrio. — Eu sou muito boa nisso, também.

— Você está disponível para contratar?

Rose ri nervosamente ao meu lado.

— Eu já perguntei isso, — diz Spike. — O chefe diz que ela não está.

Emmett acena com a cabeça, enquanto alguém atrás de nós grita;

— Acelera isso porra, você pode trepar com elas mais tarde.

Os olhos de Spike escurecem quando ele olha para o homem que gritou para nós.

— Calma fodido, ou vou jogar sua bunda para fora dessa fila e você pode começar tudo de novo.

— Vá se foder cara.

Eu mordo de volta o meu sorriso enquanto Spike corre longe de nós e ataca em direção ao homem. Me viro a tempo de vê-lo pegar seu colarinho e, literalmente, lançá-lo para a calçada.

— Você não vai entrar hoje à noite, então pode dar o fora daqui.

O rapaz que só deve ter de cerca de vinte e dois, se levanta com um rosnado.

— Você vai pagar por isso, cara.

Spike sorri e é quase ousado.

— Eu estarei esperando.

O rapaz vai embora e me volto para Emmett.

— Bem, acho que é melhor irmos antes dele abusar de mais alguém.

Emmett sorri.

— Divirtam-se hoje à noite, senhoritas.

Rose pega a minha mão e entramos no clube. Logo que nós entramos, ela se vira para mim.

— Esses homens são motoqueiros?

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Sim.

— Whoa.

Eu rio.

— Sim.

— Eu estou indo pegar uma bebida, — ela grita enquanto nós seguimos mais e a música batendo enche nossos ouvidos.

Concordo com a cabeça e dou a ela um polegar para cima. Acho um banco e deslizo nele, olhando ao redor. As pessoas estão moendo umas contra as outras na pista de dança; suspeito que algumas delas têm suas coisas em ação. Na verdade, estou certa disso. Bruto. O meu telefone vibra de novo e suspiro, arrastando-o para fora da minha bolsa novamente. Edward

E: O que você esta fazendo?

B: Eu estou no clube.

E: Com a Rose?

B: Sim.

E: Sem problemas. Divirta-se.

Que diabos foi isso? Eu reviro os olhos desligo o meu telefone. Estou aqui para me divertir um pouco. Quando Rose retorna com nossas bebidas, bebo a minha antes de pegar sua mão e arrastá-la para a pista de dança. Eu preciso dançar e preciso fazer isso, tipo, ontem.

Estamos moendo e suando, temos dançado por cerca de uma hora quando Jake chega. Ele, obviamente, me encontra na pista de dança, porque sinto um par de mãos tocando meus quadris e um sussurro de voz no meu ouvido;

— Você parece bem esta noite.

Definitivamente Jake.

— Olá para você também, — murmuro, tremendo, enquanto suas mãos correm até meus lados e ele começa a mover seu corpo com o meu.

Rose repara nele e me dá um polegar para cima, sorrindo enquanto ela gira e começa a dançar com um homem alto e muito bonito.

— Você sempre parece tão bem em um vestido? — diz Jake, se inclinando tão perto que sua respiração aquece o meu ouvido.

— Bem, isso depende, — digo de volta, com minha voz sensual. — Se dobrar o meu pênis longe o suficiente, geralmente posso usar um desses.

Ele ri.

— Não há nada viril sobre a sua bunda.

— É isso mesmo?

— Hmmmm.

Continuamos a dançar, esfregando nossos corpos sedutoramente um contra o outro. Eu não tenho vergonha. Eu não faço nenhum segredo do fato de que preciso fazer sexo. Jake parece ser o cara certo para fazer isso. Ele é sexy, ele é doce e não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que ele pode me entregar o grande O sem escrúpulos.

— Eu preciso de outra bebida. Vamos, — diz ele, me puxando para fora da pista de dança.

Nós pegamos uma bebida e deslizamos para um banco. Jake se inclina perto o suficiente para que possa ouvi-lo falar comigo sobre a música alta.

— Como esta sendo trabalhar para Edward?

Eu dou de ombros, tomando a minha bebida.

— Está tudo bem. Ele paga as contas.

— Ele trata você bem?

Porque é que ele quer saber? Na verdade não é a melhor maneira de chegar até a minha vagina. Eu não preciso estar pensando em Edward quando estou tentando muito duramente fazer sexo.

— Quer dar o fora daqui? — pergunto.

Ele balança a cabeça, os olhos crescendo sensuais. Ah, sim, ele sabe o que quero.

Nós deixamos o clube depois de avisar a Rose para onde estou indo e o que estou fazendo. Ela está ocupada encontrando o seu próprio entusiasmo para a noite. Deus abençoe nossos traseiros de vadias. Jake me leva para o seu carro conversível e desliza para dentro.

— A minha casa? — pergunta ele.

— Claro.

Ele arranca e começa a dirigir em direção a sua casa. Sua mão vai para a minha perna e ele começa a esfregar suavemente enquanto ele acelera. É sexy e agradável por um tempo, até que ele começa a ficar mais e mais rápido. Isso normalmente não me incomoda muito, mas ele teve um pouco de bebida suficiente. Eu percebo em pânico, que nós estamos indo muito acima do limite de velocidade.

— Sim, você pode querer ir mais devagar, — digo, sentindo meu coração chutar acima do lugar.

— Não seja uma menininha. — ele ri. — Eu não vou bater.

— Você bebeu um pouco. Eu realmente prefiro que você desacelere.

Ele me ignora, acelerando ainda mais. Ele está rindo, como se ele estivesse ficando grande de satisfação do fato de que isso está assustando a merda fora de mim. Ele pode bater, ou poderíamos bater em alguém. Acelerar assim não é legal, não é legal de jeito nenhum. Meu coração está correndo e medo limpa rapidamente qualquer desejo que sentia em relação a Jake.

— Desacelere ou me deixe sair, — grito.

Ele se vira para mim, tirando os olhos da estrada. Meu estômago dá uma guinada. Foda-se sobre dormir com ele; só quero sair deste carro viva.

— Solte seu cabelo um pouco. Você poderia se encontrar gostando disso.

— Eu disse, desacelere a porra do carro! — grito.

Ele derrapa em torno de uma esquina, me fazendo acabar grudada contra a porta. Eu me sinto mal quando ouço sua risada.

— Acalme-se, é divertido.

Não é divertido caralho.

— Pare o carro!

Ele derrapa até parar do lado de fora de uma cobertura maciça. Meu coração está batendo forte e minhas mãos estão tremendo. Eu me viro para ele, a minha expressão selvagem.

— O que diabos está errado com você? Você poderia ter causado um acidente.

Ele coloca as mãos para cima.

— Foi um pouco de diversão, Merda, Bella ... Não fique toda emotiva sobre isso.

— Diversão? — guincho. — Você está falando sério?

Ele se inclina, colocando a mão na minha coxa.

— Eu sinto muito. Eu não achei que isso iria te assustar.

Ele esfrega sua mão para cima até que ele enfia embaixo do meu vestido. Ele não pode estar fodidamente sério. Sua outra mão desliza até minhas alças e ele puxa para baixo. O que diabos há de errado com ele? Ele só assustou o inferno fora de mim e agora ele está tentando me foder? Não é de admirar que Edward me avisou sobre ele, seu ato doce é apenas isso... Um ato.

— Tire suas mãos de mim.

— Puta que pariu, — ele resmunga. — Qual é o seu problema? Foi apenas um pouco de diversão.

Eu recuo com tanta força que rasgo o vestido. Merda. Eu amo esse vestido. Eu giro com raiva, pulando para fora do carro.

— Vai a merda, bastardo.

Ele olha para mim.

— Você sabe o quê? Você nem sequer vale a pena o esforço. Você é apenas uma fodida provocadora de pau.

— Você poderia ter nos matado! — guincho. — Então, você tenta me foder? Você está brincando?

— Você é a única que queria sair, — ele rosna. — Você é a única jogando a porra de jogos. Eu não estava indo tão rápido, pare de ficar fodidamente tensa.

— Sim, você estava!

Ele rosna.

— É melhor você ter cuidado, um dia você vai irritar o homem errado.

— E o que diabos isso significa?

— Você é toda porra de conversa, isso é o que significa. Você é um desperdício de tempo. Toda atrevida e sem espírito. Saia do meu caminho.

Ele liga o carro e puxa para a garagem, me fazendo saltar para trás. Eu percebo que a minha bolsa ainda está no carro. Frustrada, e ainda abalada, vou em direção ao veículo.

— Me dê a minha bolsa!

Ele me ignora, dando ré para entrar na garagem.

— Seu idiota, — grito. — Me dê a porra da minha bolsa. Eu preciso dela para chegar em casa.

Ele fecha a garagem, enquanto começo a gritar por isso. A porta está muito baixa na hora que chego a ela. Bater minhas mãos contra ela, arrastando maldições. Ele não vai abrir. Eu corro para a porta da frente, batendo e batendo. Ele não responde. Bastardo. Bastardo do caralho.

Eu giro ao redor e corro para a rua, com lágrimas ardendo em meus olhos. Não é porque estou magoada, elas são mais lágrimas de frustração. Meu vestido está rasgado e não tenho dinheiro ou telefone.

Derrotada, caminho até encontrar uma estrada principal e aceno para um táxi. Há apenas uma pessoa que sei que vai pagar a conta para mim e ele é a pessoa que mais preciso no momento.

Todo o passeio no táxi é calmo; luto para conter minhas emoções. O homem estava louco acelerando do modo como ele fez e, em seguida, falando assim comigo. Eu não choro muito, mas quando sou tratada assim, me incomoda. Nós chegamos na casa de Edward e saio, dizendo ao motorista de táxi que vou buscar algum dinheiro. Ando, ainda tremendo, até a porta de Edward.

Então bato.

Eu tenho que bater oito vezes antes que ele responda. Ele está vestindo nada além de um par de moletom cinza e está ofegante. Seus olhos varrem sobre mim e se tornam imediatamente preocupados.

— Bella ?

— Eu... — começo, mas sou cortada quando vejo a deslumbrante Putanya atrás dele, vestindo um inferno de um vestido lindo. Ela está encostada a sua bancada, sorrindo para mim. O cabelo dela está todo bagunçado e sexy. Maldição.

— Eu... merda, — digo. — Sinto muito, não sabia... Eu apenas... Eu não tenho dinheiro e não posso pagar o táxi, e...

— Alguma coisa aconteceu, — diz ele e não é uma pergunta.

— Eu sinto muito, você está ocupado. Eu vou embora.

Eu me viro e corro para o carro, horrorizada que claramente o interrompi prestes a ter um bom tempo. Lágrimas finalmente se libertam de onde elas foram brotando em meus olhos e escorrem pelo meu rosto enquanto corro em direção ao táxi. Eu vou fazer o motorista me levar de volta ao clube. Rose vai ajudar.

— Espere!

Eu me viro para ver Edward correndo pela rua com cinquenta dólares em dinheiro. Ele para ao meu lado e se inclina, entregando-o para o motorista.

— Fique com o troco.

— Espere, me leve pra casa, por favor, — digo abrindo a porta e entrando.

A mão de Edward chicoteia para fora, me impedindo de fechar a porta.

— Saia do carro, Bella . Alguma coisa aconteceu e você vai me dizer o que é.

— Eu não estou indo para a sua casa enquanto...merda...Eu só preciso ir para casa.

Seus olhos endurecem.

— Não, você está vindo para dentro.

Me viro para ele e sei que ele pode dizer que estive chorando.

— Apenas me deixe ir, Edward.

Ele dá um passo para trás, chocado ao me ver chorando.

— Merda, Bella , o que aconteceu?

Eu fecho a porta e a tranco, mas abaixo a janela enquanto o motorista de táxi se prepara para puxar para fora.

— Jake aconteceu.

Então nós desaparecemos na estrada.

Levo mais de duas horas para conseguir dormir naquela noite, principalmente porque me sinto como um brinquedo. Eu apenas me joguei em Jake, mesmo sem considerar que ele poderia ser um imbecil absoluto. É minha culpa por agir como uma cadela no cio. Eu nem sequer hesitei. Não há ninguém para culpar além de mim mesma.

Eu finalmente durmo logo após a meia-noite, caindo em um sono inquieto. Eu sou acordada quando a cama afunda ao meu lado e sinto uma cabeça quente contra minha bochecha. Eu sei que é Edward. Uma parte de mim sabia que ele viria por mim esta noite. Ele é bom assim. Ele desliza na cama e rolo, de frente para ele. Eu posso sentir o cheiro dela em cima dele e isso me faz querer recuar e fazer uma brincadeira.

— Ele machucou você, — diz ele para a escuridão.

— Saia da minha cama, Edward. Você cheira como ela e não gosto disso.

— Nunca te incomodou antes, — ele murmura.

— Bem, isso me incomoda esta noite, — disparo.

Eu fecho meus olhos, lutando para manter a calma.

— O que aconteceu?

— Nada aconteceu.

— Não minta para mim.

Eu reviro os olhos.

— Não role seus olhos para mim.

Eu zombo.

— Como você sabe que revirei os olhos? Está escuro.

Ele bufa. —

Eu sei que você fez. Agora, me diga o que ele fez.

— Nada.

— Foda-se, Bella . Você estava chorando. Eu te conheço a mais de seis meses e você nunca chorou. Nem uma vez. Nem mesmo quando a sua amada hamster morreu.

— Ela era uma boa hamster.

Um grunhido de Edward.

— O que ele fez?

— Nada. Nós saímos e saí com ele...

— Você transou com ele? — ele range os dentes.

— Não, — respiro. — Ele não chegou tão longe.

— Por quê? — sua voz é cortada.

— Porque ele é um imbecil!

— O que aconteceu?

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda e expiro lentamente e em voz alta.

— Ele estava... fora de controle.

— Como? — ele pergunta.

— Ele só me assustou. Foi uma estupidez, realmente. Ele estava dirigindo e ele estava indo muito rápido, Edward. Quer dizer, perigosamente rápido. Eu pedi para ele parar e ele não fez isso; ele riu de mim. Nós fomos até a casa dele e ele tentou...

— O quê? — ele sussurra.

— Edward.

— O que ele tentou fazer? — ele rosna.

— Bem, ele colocou a mão na minha perna e minha coxa. Ele estava tentando baixar meu vestido quando recuei para detê-lo. Então saí do carro dele, porque estava com raiva. Ele me chamou de provocadora de pau e me disse que iria pagar por isso, um dia, então ele me deixou lá. Ele pegou meu telefone e bolsa e me deixou lá.

— Fodido! Eu sabia que ele era um idiota desonesto.

Whoa.

Ele sai da minha cama e ouço ele correndo para fora da sala.

— Edward! — grito, correndo e vestindo um par de calças enquanto corro atrás dele.

Eu o pego na porta da frente.

— Por favor, não faça. Ele não fez nada de ruim, ele apenas me assustou, — imploro.

Ele se vira para mim, seus olhos selvagens.

— Você veio à minha casa hoje à noite com seu vestido rasgado, seu cabelo uma bagunça e lágrimas em seus olhos. Eu nunca vi você chorar, não por qualquer coisa. Você estava com medo e ele fez isso com você. Não me diga para não ir, porque para uma garota como você chorar, então isso significa que ele está fodido. Ele não vai fazer isso de novo.

Em seguida, ele sai e fico ali, sem palavras.

Como posso argumentar contra isso?

Edward conseguiu minha bolsa de volta para mim e então ele começou a bater em Jake e deixou ele com um olho preto assassino. Eu não posso culpá-lo por isso. Jake agiu como um idiota e quanto mais penso sobre isso, mais percebo que qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido quando ele me deixou na rua sozinha. Eu sou grata por ter alguém como Edward na minha vida durante esses tempos.

Desde então, o sexo esta fora de minha mente por um tempo e estou de volta me concentrando na Putanya. Eu realmente odeio ajudar Edward com aquela vadia, mas é o que ele quer e é para o que ele me paga. Ele afirma que não dormiu com ela naquela noite, que fui para a casa dele, mas me pergunto se ele está retendo informações de mim. Não que eu entenda o por quê. Provavelmente porque ele está se movendo muito rápido e ele entende isso. A mulher o traiu pelo amor de Deus. Eu não sei como ele pode simplesmente superar isso.

Putanya tem fascinado ele com sua maldita buceta perfeita.

Aparentemente, ela está fora da cidade por uma semana, por isso estou de volta sendo a melhor Wingwoman que um homem poderia pedir. Edward quer transar e ele me chamou para ajudar. Ele está claramente lutando com as coisas, porque posso sentir uma necessidade interna para tê-la de volta, mesmo que ele não vá admitir isso. Não faz nenhum sentido para mim que ele ainda pode transar quando ele está aparentemente apaixonado pela Putanya.

Hoje à noite nós estamos em um bar tranquilo. Há um grupo de lindas mulheres bêbadas desfrutando de uma noite de despedida de solteira. Nós estamos bebendo por cerca de uma hora e tenho mantido um olho sobre as meninas, imaginando como a loira peituda no canto vai funcionar.

— Eu vou com a loira, — digo a Edward.

Ele olha por cima, deixando seus olhos varrerem sobre ela, vestido preto apertado.

— Ela serve.

— Não seja tão exigente.

Ele me dá um olhar duro.

— Eu não estou sendo exigente, mas certamente não estou transando apenas com qualquer coisa porque é mais fácil, também.

Eu fico pasma.

— Você é horrível. E se um dia você se transformar em um gorila de trezentos quilos? Como você se sentiria se ninguém quisesse transar com você, idiota?

Ele bufa.

— Então vou cortar minhas próprias bolas e tirar eu mesmo da minha masculinidade.

— Tão dramático, — canto, voltando minha atenção para as meninas.

— Como você vai fazer isso? — pergunta ele, inclinando-se para perto. Eu posso sentir seu peito pressionando contra minhas costas.

— Fácil. Eu estou usando o velho truque 'eu traí você'.

— Ahhh, — diz ele, com a voz cheia de admiração.

— Você está pronto para ter seu pau molhado? — digo, voltando-me para ele só para encontrar seus olhos em meu vestido.

— Você esta indo para casa depois disso?

— Por quê? Assustado que poderia pegar por mim mesma?

Seus olhos deslizam de volta para os meus.

— Talvez.

— Ciumento, Edward?

Suas sobrancelhas sobem.

— Ciumento? Quem é que está sendo fodido hoje à noite, baby?

— Vá se fuder..

Ele ri.

— Eu estou pronto. Ligue para mim de manhã, vou levá-la para almoçar.

— Ugh, por quê?

— Almoço de negócios. É importante.

— Você não pode ir sozinho? Almoços de negócios me aborrecem.

— Não, não posso ir sozinho. Eu preciso da imprensa para acreditar que tenho uma namorada.

— Correção, — digo. — Você precisa que a Putanya acredite que você tem uma namorada.

— Do que você chamou ela?

Uh-oh.

Eu engulo e desvio o olhar.

— Ahhh...

Sua voz sai cortada e dura.

— Ela não é uma puta, Isabella.

— Escuta aqui, amigo, — digo, dando a ele um olhar duro. — Só porque você é todo obcecado por ela não significa que tenho que gostar dela.

— Você nem mesmo a conhece, — ele aponta me dando um olhar de raiva, sobre o olhar protetor.

— Ela te traiu, ela está usando você e você está ferido como um adolescente bobo. Eu sei o suficiente.

— As pessoas cometem erros, — ele resmunga. — Tenho certeza que você não é perfeita.

Eu bufo.

— Isso é o que as pessoas desesperadas dizem.

— Se você tem a porra de um problema com ela, por que você ainda está aqui? — ele rosna.

— Não rosne para mim, — digo, enfiando o dedo em seu peito. — Eu estou aqui porque é o meu trabalho. Agora, vou pegar alguém para você, assim você pode foder as suas tristezas com uma boceta aleatória enquanto vou para casa e passo a noite com o meu B.O.B.

Ele balança a cabeça e dá um profundo suspiro exasperado.

— Às vezes não sei o que fazer com você, Bella . Chegará um momento que sua pequena máscara cairá e verei a verdadeira emoção por trás de sua pessoa engraçada.

Eu giro ao redor, ficando de costas para ele.

— Tanto faz o que você diz.

Eu engulo o resto da minha bebida e então me viro de volta para Edward, preparando minha encenação.

— Simplesmente aconteceu, — digo em voz alta. — Ele estava lá e ele só... ele só...

— Ele era meu melhor amigo! — ele late, batendo o copo.

— Eu sei disso, — choro. — Não era para acontecer. Eu não posso ajudar os sentimentos que cresceram...

— Eu amei você, — ele ruge.

As meninas todas pararam de girar e estão nos observando de perto. Todas. Vacas intrometidas.

— Eu sei, — grito. — Mas o amo.

Eu ouço uma delas ofegar. Otária.

— O que foi que fiz para você? — ele rosna, seus olhos encontrando os meus e poderia jurar que há emoção real lá.

Eu dou de ombros.

— Nada. Você simplesmente não era bom o suficiente.

Eu pego a minha bolsa e giro para me afastar. Eu olho para trás por cima do meu ombro para ele com simpatia.

— Sinto muito.

Enquanto chego até a porta, ouço as garotas falando.

— Que puta do caralho. Pobre homem. Vá e veja se ele está bem.

Bingo.

—Rose, abra! — grito, batendo na porta de Rose mais tarde naquela noite.

É preciso seus dez minutos para responder e quando ela faz seus olhos estão frenéticos. Parece que ela está em alguns medicamentos sério ou algo assim. É um pouco preocupante.

— Merda, o que há de errado? — questiono, examinando seu rosto. Ela está muito pálida.

— É, ah, — ela sussurra, olhando por mim na escuridão. — Não é nada.

— Parece que você viu um fantasma.

— Eu acho que vi, — ela murmura, mais para si mesma do que para mim. Como se percebendo isso, ela balança a cabeça e enxuga o medo do rosto. — O que está acontecendo?

Eu estreito meus olhos para ela.

— Ok, você apenas não me esconda isso.

— Não é nada, Bella , — diz ela, balançando a mão casualmente.

— Você é uma mentirosa. Eu pensei que éramos amigas; irmãs da alma e que você tinha...

Ela bufa.

— Aquela vez que nós fizemos pacto de sangue não foi suficiente para nos tornar irmãs de alma.

— Não, você está certa. Deveríamos ter sacrificado a nós mesmas.

Ela ri baixinho, mas sua voz é tensa. Minha amiga tem um segredo; gostaria de saber quando ela vai me dizer o que é.

— Como você foi na outra noite? — pergunto a ela. — Conseguiu uma transa?

— Ah, — diz ela, com a voz trêmula. — Sim.

— Com quem?

Ela acena sua mão.

— Ninguém especial.

— Você está mentindo de novo. Oh, vamos lá, quem foi? Você não pode me deixar pendurada desse jeito?

Ela caminha até sua máquina de café e levanta a parte superior, pegando um saco de feijão ao lado dele e derramando algo dentro. Quando ela levanta o braço, vejo machucados fracos em sua pele. Eu me aproximo, puxando sua camisa para cima. Ela tem machucados de impressões digitais por todos os seus braços.

— Que diabos? — suspiro. — Alguém te machucou?

— Não, — ela diz rapidamente, puxando as mangas para baixo. — Não é nada, Bella .

— Pare de mentir, — grito. — Você tem hematomas em seus braços.

— Eu só entrei em uma briga no bar naquela noite, isso é tudo.

— Você não está sendo honesta, — digo, estreitando os olhos para ela.

— Você pode deixar pra lá? Por favor, só deixe pra lá.

Eu engulo, mas o pânico em seu rosto está me dizendo que agora não é o melhor momento para empurrar isso. Tudo o que estiver acontecendo, ela claramente não está pronta para falar sobre isso.

— Apenas me diga uma coisa. Se um homem estiver machucando você... você vai me dizer?

Ela balança a cabeça, os olhos arregalados.

— Claro.

— Não deixe que ninguém te machuque,Ro.

— Eu não vou.

Nós duas ficamos em silêncio por um momento antes que ela diga,

— Então, esses motoqueiros, você sabe muito sobre eles?

Por que ela está interessada neles?

Eu dou de ombros.

— Não, só que Edward contratou eles para a segurança.

Ela acena com a cabeça, olhando para longe.

— Será que um deles fez isso com você?

Ela balança a cabeça rapidamente, muito rapidamente.

— Não, não, claro que não.

—Ro...

— Eu estou pensando que poderia ir embora por um tempo. Talvez no feriado.

Rose está correndo de novo.

— Você nunca vai me contar por que você muda tanto?

Ela encolhe os ombros.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu gosto de viajar, é tudo. Eu tenho pés inquietos.

— Rose, você é uma péssima mentirosa.

Ela me dá uma expressão inocente.

— Sério, apenas sinto que preciso de uma pausa. O trabalho está devagar e estou seriamente pronta para um feriado, talvez as Bahamas.

Eu a observo, estreitando os olhos.

Eu tenho um forte sentimento horrível de que ela está mentindo para mim.

E não gosto do que isso poderia significar para ela.

— Use o roxo, — diz Edward, olhando através do meu armário.

— Não, o roxo mostra a polpa da minha bunda.

Ele me dá um olhar com o canto do olho.

— E?

Eu o empurro passando por ele, puxando o meu vestido preto favorito.

— O preto é melhor para um almoço de negócios.

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Não, o preto é sexy, mas não profissional.

— E a polpa da minha bunda de fora no meu vestido roxo é?

— Você precisa parecer sexy, entendeu?

Eu coloco minhas mãos em meus quadris.

— Desculpe-me, Deus do Sexo, mas nem todos nós parecemos como você.

Ele suspira e se vira para mim.

— Pare de falar e encontre um maldito vestido.

— Eu não tenho nada que você espera que eu vista Edward.

Ele puxa para fora um vestido vermelho.

— Perfeito.

Eu fico olhando para ele.

— Vermelho? Sério?

— Isso significa que nós estamos transando.

Eu zombo.

— Não significa!

Ele o empurra para mim.

— Esse significa. Agora se vestia. Já estamos atrasados.

Ele sai do quarto e olho para baixo no vestido que amarra no pescoço, vermelho simples, mas sexy. Não querendo argumentar, porque, francamente, não podia estar incomodada, o visto. Eu deslizo o material macio para baixo sobre o meu corpo e aliso com as mãos. Então deixo meu cabelo solto, correndo uma escova por ele antes de deslizar um grampo em um dos lados, segurando-o apenas ligeiramente.

Pronto.

Eu caminho para encontrar Edward à minha espera na porta. Ele me dá uma olhada geral e depois assente.

— Bem, vamos lá.

— Você me faz sentir tão bonita, Edward.

Ele coloca seu braço no meu e me puxa para fora do apartamento.

— Tenho certeza de que você não precisa de mim dizendo a você quão boa você parece, Bella . Tenho certeza que você já sabe disso.

Pois então.

Suave.

Nós chegamos a um restaurante italiano no centro da cidade e vejo um grupo de empresários de pé em um círculo, a maioria deles com as mulheres em seus braços. A Putanya está aqui. Eu pensei que ela estava fora da cidade.

Eu me viro para Edward.

— Você me disse que ela estava fora da cidade por uma semana.

— Eu menti, — diz ele, sua voz inexpressiva.

Eu fico pasma com ele.

— Por quê?

Um encolher de ombros.

— Porque você não viria de outra forma.

Eu cruzo meus braços.

— Como você sabe?

— Porque você a odeia e isso faz você se sentir desconfortável quando nós estamos juntos.

Merda.

— Tanto faz.

Ele me ajuda a sair do carro e se aproxima lentamente do chão. Os olhos da Putanya passam em Edward e ela franze seus lábios. É isso mesmo, puta, você acha que ele está tomado. Eu corro minha mão pelo seu braço e me aproximo mais dele, o que me ganha um olhar estreito dele. O que foi? Ele me paga para fazer ciúmes nela; isso é o que vou fazer.

— Isabella, — ela ronrona. — Eu não sabia que você estava vindo.

— Edward decidiu me trazer no último minuto, — digo com um sorriso.

— Claro, — ela diz, sua voz dura. — Edward, é bom ver você de novo.

Deus, ele está transando com ela com os olhos. Por que odeio isso? Como uma criança um pouco patética, me pressiono mais perto dele. Ele coloca o braço em volta de mim, apertando meu quadril em advertência. Oh, não. Se ele queria me trazer aqui para jogar a frente um plano pouco patético, então ele vai lidar com isso e comigo.

— Podemos ir para dentro? — um homem alto e careca, diz.

— Mostre o caminho, — diz Edward.

Nós esperamos até que todo mundo vá para dentro e então ele se inclina para mim.

— Pare com isso, Bella .

— Pare de cobiçar sua bunda como um pervertido maldito. E você me convidou aqui para fazer com que pareça que nós estamos transando. Se você não quer deixar ela com ciúmes, o que você quer fazer?

Ele me dá um olhar fulminante.

— Não seja uma cadela.

— Me morda, Edward. Se você não quer que faça o meu trabalho, vou embora. Eu não queria vir em primeiro lugar. Se você acha que pode ter ela de volta, porque me trazer?

— Ponto feito, — ele rosna. — Agora aja como uma dama.

Eu bufo quando ele me puxa para dentro. Tomamos um assento à mesa e a Putanya planta sua bunda perfeita ao lado dele. Ele está esmagado no meio de nós. Bem, isso não é estranho.

— Isabella, — outro velho homem diz, — O que é que você faz?

— Eu trabalho para Edward, — respondo, forçando um sorriso açucarado-doce.

— E você é a namorada dele também? Isso deve ser estranho.

Não, seu velho, não sou.

— Edward me trata com respeito e nós nos damos tão bem, por isso não é um problema.

— Ainda, — murmura Putanya.

— Eu sou capaz de me manter nas minhas calças quando se trata de seus assistentes pessoais, — digo a ela, ainda sorrindo. — Portanto, não será um problema. Talvez você devesse tentar.

Edward aperta minha perna tão forte que pulo. Ouch. Bastardo.

— Ignore-a, — diz ele. — Ela está tendo um dia ruim.

Ela está olhando para mim e olho de volta. Um dos homens mais velhos limpa a garganta.

— Uh, bem, vamos fazer o pedido antes de irmos para os planos de negócios?

— Por mim tudo bem, — chio.

Edward se vira para mim, os olhos brilhando.

— Podemos falar, lá fora, por um segundo?

Ele se levanta e se vira para o grupo.

— Me desculpe, senhor. Se a garçonete vier peça por nós dois, vamos comer o salmão.

Então, ele me puxa para longe do grupo.

— E se não gosto de salmão? — digo enquanto ele me arrasta em direção à porta da frente.

O momento que nós estamos do lado de fora, ele se vira para mim.

— O que diabos está errado com você?

— Nada, — digo, cruzando os braços. — Eu só não gosto dessa mulher.

Ele se inclina para perto.

— Eu não te pago para gostar dela, porra, te pago para fazer o que peço. Então faça isso.

Em seguida, ele se vira e volta para dentro.

Eu não vou mentir; meu coração dói um pouco. Ele muda quando está em torno dela; ele se transforma em um grande babaca idiota - não sei. Eu endireito os meus ombros, respiro fundo e depois caminho para dentro. Ele está certo sobre uma coisa: ele me paga para fazer um trabalho e é isso que vou fazer.

Mantenha isso, Bella .

— Eu sinto muito pelo meu comportamento rude, senhores. — digo, me dirigindo ao grupo enquanto me aproximo da mesa. — Por favor, me perdoem.

Todos eles olham para Edward e depois olham para mim.

— Não há problema algum, querida, — alguém diz.

— Eu estou indo para o banheiro, se todos não se importarem.

Eu olho para Edward, cuja mandíbula esta apertada enquanto ele olha para o seu copo. Com dedos trêmulos, estendo a minha mão e acaricio o lado de sua mandíbula. Ele empurra e se vira para mim. Grande risco que estou prestes a tomar, mas se ele realmente quer que a Putanya acredite que somos um casal, então ele precisa que isso se torne real. Eu me inclino para baixo tão perto que posso sentir o cheiro dele. Deus, ele cheira bem.

— Eu sinto muito, — murmuro e então pressiono meus lábios contra os dele.

Eu nunca beijei Edward. Eu tenho pensado sobre isso - acredite em mim - mas nunca tive que fazer isso. Nós sempre estamos jogando uma cena de separação ou uma cena de traição. Nunca uma cena de amantes felizes.

Os seus lábios são macios, mas robustos e viris. Eu me puxo para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Ele me permite. Eu não reclamo.

No momento em que me afasto, estou sentindo falta de ar e afobada. O momento que pego uma olhada em seus luxuriosos olhos verdes, o meu coração salta uma batida.

— Eu vou ao banheiro, — gaguejo, antes de me virar e sair correndo.

Mas não antes de pegar um olhar para o rosto da Putanya, no entanto. Seus lábios estão apertados, seus olhos se estreitaram, com o queixo levantado.

Esse beijo foi um sucesso.

Eu rio, minhas bochechas coradas com o álcool nadando pelo meu corpo. Almoços de negócios não são tão ruins, afinal. Depois de comermos e todos se soltarem, as bebidas começaram. Agora é bem no início da noite e estamos todos sob o tempo. Acontece que caras velhos são engraçados e podem realmente deixar seu cabelo para baixo. Bem, eles poderiam, se tivessem cabelo.

— Outro, — digo a Edward, deslizando para cima ao lado dele no bar.

— Penso que você já teve o bastante, — diz ele, olhando para mim.

— Eu penso que não.

— Isabella, — ele adverte.

— Edward. — sorrio.

Ele me pede uma vodka com laranja e hesitante, a entrega para mim. Deus, ele parece bom, gravata toda afrouxada, mangas arregaçadas. Yum.

— Você já terminou de me foder com os olhos?

Eu levanto o meu olhar para o dele.

— Eu nunca neguei que era um homem atraente, Edward Cullen. Eu tenho permissão para olhar. A ainda sabe o que é bom para ela.

— Que porra é essa que você acabou de chamar a sua buceta?

Mmmm, buceta na boca de Edward soa bem.

— Sra..Mufflepuff. Vagina macia. Eu li isso na Internet. — dou de ombros. — E combinava com ela.

— Ela?

Eu zombo e bato em seu braço.

— Minhas partes de garota...

— Você nomeia suas partes de garota?

Ele parece confuso.

— Você não nomeia o seu, errr...— olho para baixo em suas calças.

— Meu pau, — ele oferece.

Whoa, lá se vão as minhas bochechas.

— Uh, sim, — murmuro, arrastando meus olhos.

— Ah, não, — ele responde, sorrindo.

— Bem, você está perdendo. Permita-me...

— Nem sequer pense sobre isso, — ele avisa.

Ele se levanta e com uma careta, o sigo de volta para um banco. Eu vejo como ele olha ao redor para Putanya. Típico. Seus olhos param do outro lado da sala e suas costas ficam rígidas. Ela está na pista de dança, moendo contra um homem alto e atraente. E quando digo moendo, quero dizer moendo. Há quadris esfregando, pescoços sendo beijados e as mãos apalpando seios. Totalmente pornográfico.

— Ela está fazendo isso de propósito, — digo a Edward, colocando a mão em seu braço.

Ele está tão duro. Viro ele para encarar e sua mandíbula continuamente tendo tiques como se ele estivesse prestes a se perder e fazer merda a qualquer segundo.

— Calma, grandalhão. Se ela suspeita que está afetando você, ela ganha. Você confia em mim?

— O quê? — ele chia.

— Eu disse, você confia em mim?

Ele acena com um puxão afiado de sua cabeça.

— Vamos lá, então.

— Para onde estamos indo? — pergunta ele.

— Dançar, — digo.

Ele balança a cabeça e coloca as mãos para cima.

— De jeito nenhum, já vi você dançar.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris.

— O que isso quer dizer?

Ele se inclina para perto.

— Isso significa que você não pode. Aquele pequeno sacudir espástico que você faz é completamente pouco lisonjeiro.

— Você está falando sobre a minha dança animada, porque isso e a minha dança sexy são duas coisas muito diferentes!

Ele levanta as sobrancelhas.

— Pare de ser um puritano, vamos lá.

Tomo sua mão e o levo para a pista de dança. Me viro para ele para o enfrentar e pego as suas mãos, colocando-as em meus quadris. Ele olha para mim, confuso. Não me preocupando em explicar, chego mais perto e começo a esfregar meu quadril contra o dele, deslizando meus braços para cima e ao redor de seu pescoço. Seu olhos tem um flash e ele pega rapidamente, revirando os quadris com os meus.

Oh, cara.

Alerta de orgasmo.

Eu fecho meus olhos, me afogando na música e em Edward à medida que avançamos nossos corpos deslizando um contra o outro, nossas respirações pesadas grudando. A música aquece e posso ver Putanya com o canto do meu olho, nos observando com sua cara apertada. Deus, me sinto como se tivesse quinze anos de idade, fazendo isso agora; o que aconteceu com apenas conversar isso? Com um aceno de cabeça, inclino meu rosto e olho para Edward.

— Me beije.

— O quê? — pergunta ele.

— Ela está assistindo. Você quer fazer isso queimar, então me beija.

Ele hesita, mas logo seus lábios estão descendo em direção aos meus. Fale sobre parar de respirar. Eu tento me concentrar em começar a respirar novamente enquantos nossos lábios se travam pela segunda vez hoje.

Oh.

Uau.

Desta vez Edward não se segura. Suas mãos puxam o meu corpo para mais perto dele, então ele abre seus lábios e desliza sua língua em minha boca. Oh, merda. Acho que meus joelhos estão se dobrando.

Eu agarro seus braços, enrolando meus dedos em seu terno enquanto o beijo de volta. Fogos de artifício explodem à medida que ele me beija mais duro, mais profundo, até que nós dois estamos acariciando um ao outro sem se importar com o mundo. Suas mãos estão massageando minha bunda e posso sentir seu pau enrijecendo através de suas calças.

Uau.

Oh.

Sim.

No momento em que nos separamos, estamos ambos ofegantes e dando um ao outro olhares que gritam 'Vamos foder'.

— Uau, — digo. — Quem sabia que você poderia beijar desse jeito?

Ele lambe o lábio inferior.

Merda, minha calcinha ficou molhada.

— Você também.

— Eu acho que funcionou.

Ele olha para Putanya, que saiu correndo da pista de dança.

— Agora é a sua chance.

Eu o deixo ir e recuo, girando e empurrando através da multidão. Uma mão agarra meu pulso antes de me afastar mais e estou de volta e virando para os braços de Edward. Ele se inclina para baixo e ele me beija de novo, duro e rápido, um beijo escaldante que tem os meus joelhos ficando fracos.

— Obrigado, — ele murmura quando ele se afasta.

Eu dou de ombros, lutando contra meus sentimentos por esse homem.

— A qualquer hora.

Então deixo o clube, sabendo que hoje à noite vai ser a noite em que ele a leva para sua casa.

E odeio isso.

Eu não volto para casa imediatamente; estou muito tonta. Em vez disso, vou a um bar abaixo da estrada, imaginando que preciso de algo para tirar da minha mente o fato de que Edward esta provavelmente afundando suas bolas naquela mulher agora. Eu não consigo três passos para a entrada quando meu telefone toca.

Edward.

Eu acho que ele não está afundando suas bolas. Bom saber.

— Eu só te deixei uma meia hora atrás, — digo, respondendo.

— Onde está você?

Oh, Edward está com raiva. Sua voz é como ácido.

— O que aconteceu?

— Onde. Você. Está.

— Merda, Edward, estou em um bar na estrada. Você está bem?

— Qual?

Eu olho para cima e digo o nome, para que ele se me ache,

— Estarei aí em um minuto. — então, ele desliga.

Bem, isso foi divertido.

Eu me inclino contra um poste e espero por ele para chegar. Dez minutos depois, ele faz. Ele parece selvagem, furioso, na verdade.

— O que aconteceu com você? — pergunto, me empurrando do poste e caminhando mais perto.

— Você quer foder? — ele grunhe.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

— Ahh...—

— Me responda, Isabella. Você quer o meu pau dentro de você hoje à noite?

Oh, Jesus. Falando em coisas repentinas.

— Você está doidão, Edward?

Ele rosna.

—Eu não estou doidão porra.

— Então por que diabos você está me propondo sexo? Se você quiser ficar com alguém, nós podemos entrar e...

— Estou cansado de estúpidas transas sem sentido. Estou cansado de putas jogando comigo. Estou cansado de mulheres que não podem pegar dicas. Estou cansado de ser este homem. Cansado de tudo isso.

Eu suspiro.

— O que ela fez?

— Não é da sua conta, — ele rosna.

— Foda-se, — grito. — Se acalme. Eu não fiz nada para você. Céus.

Eu me viro e caminho em direção a um beco que liga os dois clubes. Edward me segue. Estou apenas na metade quando ele pega a minha mão e me para.

— Eu fiz uma pergunta a você, Isabella.

Eu me viro para ele. Eu mal posso vê-lo no beco escuro.

— Você está bêbado, Edward. Eu posso sentir seu cheiro.

— Isso não vem ao caso. Você quer transar?

— Por que diabos você iria oferecer para me foder? Eu pensei que meu trabalho era te arranjar uma transa e não ser aquela que você transa... digamos assim.

Ele me apoia contra uma parede de tijolos, a palma da mão achatada contra ela.

— Eu quero transar com você porque você esfregou sua bunda ao longo do meu pau naquele clube, porque estou chateado e porque não quero nenhuma buceta sem sentido esta noite.

— Isso vai estragar tudo o que nós criamos. Esta amizade...

— Não finja que não está em sua mente, — ele rosna, inclinando- se mais perto. — Eu não vou perguntar de novo. Você quer transar ou não?

ESTÃO GOSTANDO?

BEIJOS E ATÉ AMANHÃ


	3. Chapter 3

**Namastê!**

**Obrigada por estarem comentando meninas!**

**Sei que ta quente pra burro em todo Brasil( aqui no Rio a coisa ta feia, ta um calorão dos infernos), então acho que**

**a maioria de vocês tem como se refrescar, porque se não tiver amiguinha, só lamento! rsrsrs**

**Boa leitura**

Ele me apoia contra uma parede de tijolos, a palma da mão achatada contra ela.

— Eu quero transar com você porque você esfregou sua bunda ao longo do meu pau naquele clube, porque eu estou chateado e porque eu não quero nenhuma buceta sem sentido esta noite.

— Isso vai estragar tudo o que nós criamos. Esta amizade...

— Não finja que não está em sua mente, — ele rosna, inclinando- se mais perto. — Eu não vou perguntar de novo. Você quer transar ou não?

_Cada fibra dentro de mim está gritando para dizer sim e deixá-lo bater com seu pau dentro do meu calor desesperado. Mas isso não vai ser bom para mim, ou para ele. Edward não está no lugar certo no momento e a última coisa que eu quero ser é uma foda desesperada porque ele não pode conseguir a mulher que ele quer. _

— _Não, — eu controlo, minha voz tensa. _

_Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele parece chocado. Sim, isso mesmo Edward Cullen. Você foi rejeitado. _

_Ele empurra fora da parede e se vira, caminhando para longe rapidamente. _

— _Edward! — eu grito, correndo atrás dele, meu corpo ainda vibrando. _

— _Não se preocupe porra, — ele late, acenando em direção um táxi. _

_Céus. Alguém realmente está com raiva esta noite. _

— _Pare. _

_Tomo o braço dele e ele balança ao redor, os olhos brilhando de raiva. _

— _Me deixe ir. _

— _Você não pode estar com raiva de mim por dizer não, — eu chio. — Há uma razão para isso e se você parar de sair correndo, eu poderia ser capaz de dizer a você qual é essa razão. _

_Ele se inclina e se fecha enquanto o táxi sobe. _

— _Foda-se. _

_Em seguida, ele se vira e pula no carro, me deixando lá. _

— _Sim, — eu grito na parte de trás do táxi. — Bem foda-se você também, amigo. _

_Idiota. _

_Mega idiota. _

_Repito este mantra todo o caminho de casa _

_Homens temperamentais malditos - e eles dizem que as mulheres são difíceis de conviver. Pelo menos nós não dizemos que amamos uma mulher e, em seguida, contratamos outra mulher para fazê-la ficar com ciúmes, tanto quanto nós arranjamos uma transa enquanto esperamos. Tão fodidamente complicamos. Eu retiro o meu telefone quando estou em segurança em um táxi e eu envio uma mensagem para Edward. _

_**B: Quando tiver terminado de ter um acesso de raiva, me ligue. Eu quero saber se você está em casa. **_

_Ele não responde e eu não posso ajudar a preocupação que incha no meu peito. Não vá até ele, Isabella. Deixe ele ir. Ele está sendo um canalha e ele precisa ser ele próprio e se regojizar na sua própria auto- piedade. _

_Foda-se. _

— _Você pode me levar para um endereço diferente? — pergunto ao motorista. _

_Eu resmungo o endereço do Edward e ele se vira, indo nessa direção. Todo o caminho até lá eu me amaldiçoo interiormente. Má decisão, Isabella. Má, Má decisão. Vire-se, tome a sua bunda para casa e deixe ele de mau humor. _

_Eu não faço. _

_Quando chegamos, eu pago o motorista e salto para fora, andando rapidamente até a porta da frente de Edward. Eu vasculho na minha bolsa e encontro a minha chave antes de abrir a porta. Eu meio que esperava encontrar Edward com alguma burra dobrada sobre o balcão da cozinha. Em vez disso, vejo ele sentado no chão, uma garrafa de uísque na mão, a cabeça pendurada. _

_Bem, merda. _

— _Que porra é essa que você quer, Isabella? _

— _Como você sabia que era eu? — pergunto, caminhando e parando na frente dele. _

— _Você é a única pessoa estúpida o suficiente para continuar voltando, quando eu digo para você se foder. _

— _Isso é porque eu sou sua amiga e não uma idiota como você, — eu disse, me ajoelhando na frente dele. Eu puxo seu uísque. — Me dê um pouco. _

_Ele olha para mim e ele parece cansado. Ele empurra a garrafa no meu caminho e eu caio ao seu lado, tomando um gole profundo. Deus, ele queima no melhor tipo de caminho. _

— _Você terminou de me maltratar? — eu pergunto. _

_Ele bufa. _

— _Eu não estava maltratando você. _

— _Não? — eu pergunto, tomando outro gole. — Eu poderia ter me enganado. _

— _Eu tive uma noite ruim. _

— _Não é problema meu, Edward. Você é o único perseguindo a traidora. _

— _Você não sabe nada sobre Tanya e eu, — ele chia. _

— _Não, você está certo. Eu não sei. Você se recusa a me dizer, por isso, como é que eu vou entender? _

— _Eu não espero que você compreenda, — ele resmunga. — Não é para isso que eu contratei você. _

— _Jesus, Edward. — eu suspiro. — Deixe sair essa fodida merda e só fale comigo como um ser humano. _

_Nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento. _

— _Sete anos de minha vida, Bella. Sete anos de merda que eu dei para ela. Eu a amava; eu a amo. Eu dei um pedaço de mim para ela que eu não posso receber de volta. Parte de mim quer deixar ela ir, para machucá-la, mas a outra parte ainda está tão fodidamente apaixonado por ela que dói. _

_Eu fico olhando para a garrafa em minhas mãos. _

— _Às vezes, deixar de ir é a única maneira de curar. _

— _E se ela é a única e eu a deixar ir só para passar a eternidade sozinho? _

— _Você realmente acredita nisso? _

_Ele olha para mim e eu posso ver em seus olhos que ele faz. _

— _Eu acredito. _

_O que posso dizer sobre isso? Não importa como eu coloque isso; em sua mente, ele está certo. Eu tomo um gole de uísque. _

— _Bem, então, — eu murmuro. — Você realmente esta fodido. _

_Ele bufa uma risada e se vira para mim. _

— _Eu sinto muito sobre essa noite, baby. _

_Baby. Meu coração se aquece um pouco. _

_Eu aceno minha mão. _

— _Sem problemas. _

— _Eu tentei transar com você. _

_Eu sorrio. _

— _Não foi tão ruim. Você poderia ter sido muito pior. Eu só menti um pouco. _

_Eu posso sentir seus olhos queimando para o lado da minha cabeça. _

— _Se Tanya não estivesse no jogo, você teria feito isso? _

_Ah o velho você faria? _

_Não importa o que eu teria feito. Tanya está no quadro. Não há nenhuma outra opção, então o jogo é um desperdício de tempo e de espaço livre. Eu fico de pé e estendo a minha mão. Edward pega e eu o ajudo. _

— _Durma um pouco, Edward. _

_Ele cai no sofá e olha para mim enquanto eu vou para a porta da frente. _

— _Você não respondeu minha pergunta? _

_Eu olho para ele assim quando os meus dedos enrolam ao redor da maçaneta da porta. _

— _O se, realmente não importa agora. Tanya está no jogo e isso não vai mudar. Mas, para o seu benefício... sim, Edward... Eu teria feito isso se ela não estivesse no jogo. Você quer saber por quê? _

_Ele balança a cabeça, com seus olhos intensos. _

— _Porque você é uma pessoa incrível que simplesmente não pode ver o seu valor, — eu sussurro. — Mas eu posso ver isso e é por isso que eu não hesitaria. _

_Então eu saio pela porta e o deixo lá. _

_Eu não sei se foi à coisa certa a dizer, mas era a verdade. _

_Às vezes, isso é tudo o que é necessário. _

_Sapatos sapatos sapatos. _

_Eu não sou um fã - bem, isso é uma maldita mentira. Eu sou uma fã e quando Edward está me levando para um evento de caridade e me dá dinheiro para sapatos novos, quem sou eu para dizer não? _

— _Esses são quentes? — diz Rose, segurando um par de sapatos vermelhos de tiras. _

— _Eu estou meio que farta de vermelho, mas eles são quentes. Talvez eles tenham outra cor? _

_Ela os vira mais e suspira. _

— _Eles são tipo, quinhentos dólares. _

_Eu franzo a testa e os tiro das mãos dela. _

— _Eu não acho que eu posso possivelmente compreender em gastar tanto em sapatos. Talvez se fosse o meu próprio dinheiro... _

_Meu telefone toca na minha bolsa e eu rapidamente o retiro enquanto ainda estou meditando sobre os sapatos. _

_E: Apenas compre eles. _

_Tudo bem, isso é estranho. Eu ergo minha cabeça dando uma olhada. _

_B: Eu não pedi por um perseguidor. _

_E: Você saiu a três horas e eu não tive uma imagem dos sapatos. Você SEMPRE me envia fotos de seus sapatos. O que significa que você está de pé ali, olhando para um par que você realmente deseja, mas o preço te assusta. Leve eles. _

_B: Eu vou admitir isso. Essa nossa pequena conexão mental me assusta. _

_E: Apenas leve eles, baby. _

_B: Bem, você que insistiu. _

_E: Então venha e se prepare comigo. _

_Eu dou um luxurioso suspiro. _

_B: Okay. Até mais. _

_Eu pego os sapatos e me volto para Rose. _

— _Parece que é meu dia de sorte! _

_Rose sorri. _

— _Ele disse que você poderia tê-los? _

_Eu sorrio e aceno. _

_Nós terminamos as compras e, em seguida, encontramos um café por perto para o almoço. _

— _Estou morrendo de fome, — resmunga Rose, olhando para o menu. — O que você está pensando? _

— _Estou indo para o frango frito. É incrível aqui. _

_Ela geme de prazer. _

— _Oh meu Deus, sim. _

— _Você está grávida ou algo assim? — Eu rio dela. _

_Ela revira os olhos. _

— _Eu não penso assim. Eu não tive sexo o suficiente para engravidar. _

— _Então, você vai me contar com quem você teve sorte na outra noite? _

_Suas bochechas ruborizam. — É... _

— _Rose, — eu imploro. — Nós somos melhores amigas. Devemos poder dizer uma a outra essas coisas. _

— _A coisa é... ele não é meu tipo de costume. _

_Eu aceno minhas mãos. _

— _Explique. _

_Ela hesita, como se estivesse procurando as palavras certas. _

— _Ele... ah... é um motoqueiro. _

_Meus olhos se arregalam. _

— _Você fodeu com um motoqueiro? _

— _Sim, — diz ela, deixando cair a cabeça em suas mãos. — Em minha defesa, eu estava bêbada. _

— _Ele era pelo menos um motoqueiro quente? _

_Ela olha para cima, balançando a cabeça com os olhos arregalados. _

— _Será que ele te machucou? _

_Ela geme. _

— _Bella, de novo, não. Eu disse a você, ninguém me machucou. _

_Eu franzo a testa, mas suspiro. _

— _Tudo bem. Então me diga como é o sexo com um motoqueiro, é incrível? _

_Ela ruboriza. _

— _É... in-crí-vel, Bella. Eu não posso explicar o quão bom ele era. Ele era selvagem, e tão... grande. _

— _Você quer dizer seu pau? — eu suspiro, me inclinando mais perto. _

— _Não apenas seu pênis. — ela ri. — Era todo dele. Ele tem esses enormes músculos que são cobertos de tatuagens, esse abdomen... _

_Eu suspiro. _

— _Oh, você é como um demônio. Você vai vê-lo de novo? _

_Ela balança a cabeça. _

— _Não. Eu nem sequer sei o nome dele. _

— _Oh? Talvez Emmett ou Spike o conheçam. _

— _Não, — ela diz rapidamente. — Eu não estou perguntando. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Além disso, eu não tenho certeza que eu sou feita para ser uma Old Lady. _

_Eu rio. _

— _Você nunca sabe até que você seja. _

_Ela revira os olhos. _

— _Tão otimista. _

_Nós duas rimos enquanto o garçom coloca as nossas refeições para baixo. _

_Então, Rose e um motoqueiro? _

_Interessante. _

_Eu dirijo para a casa de Edward depois do almoço para me preparar com ele. Eu o encontro em seu banheiro fazendo a barba. Droga. Eu gosto da barba por fazer de dois dias. _

_Ele tem uma toalha preta que parece ultra macia ao redor de seus quadris. Suas costas, oh meu... duros músculos que se movimentam enquanto ele desliza a lâmina sobre seu maxilar definido. Ele encontra _

_os meus olhos no espelho e me dá um de seus raros e gloriosos meio- sorrisos. _

— _Conseguiu seus sapatos? — pergunta ele, enxaguando a navalha antes de pressioná-la para sua mandíbula novamente. _

— _Sim, — eu digo. Oh, Deus, foi apenas a minha voz... ofegante? _

_Ele se inclina para baixo, deixando cair a navalha e colocando as mãos para enchê-las com água e então ele espirra no seu rosto. Ele se vira para mim e eu vejo um pequeno pedaço de cabelo que ele esqueceu. Sem pensar, eu me aproximo, tomo a navalha e vou para cima na ponta dos pés na frente dele. _

— _Você perdeu um pouquinho, — eu digo, correndo a navalha suavemente sobre seu rosto. _

_É somente quando eu paro que eu percebo o olhar que ele está me dando. _

_Ele nunca me deu um olhar assim antes. É tão quente e... praticamente... quero dizer, se eu não tivesse certeza de que ele se importa muito com a Putanya, eu diria que foi um olhar carinhoso. Como um olhar de eu gosto muito de você. _

_Não, não Edward Cullen. _

_Eu rapidamente dou um passo para trás. _

— _Ah, eu vou simplesmente me vestir e depois vamos embora. _

_Eu saio correndo antes que ele tenha a chance de dizer mais uma palavra. _

_Eu vou até o quarto de hóspedes, me despindo rapidamente e colocando meu vestido preto curto, porém elegante sobre a minha cabeça. É um tipo sem alças, com um cruzado na parte de trás e uma bainha que fica logo acima dos meus joelhos. Ele abraça todos os lugares certos, mas não é colado ao corpo. Com as minhas novas sandalias vermelhas e meus cabelos soltos, eu vou admitir que não me pareço tão ruim. Passando uma chapinha através dos meus cachos é suficiente para me dar o penteado que eu quero e alguns grampos mais tarde e eu estou pronta. _

_Edward vem, fazendo a sua gravata, quando ele para mortificado quando me vê. Seus olhos lentamente deslizam pelo meu corpo, parando em meus sapatos. Ele me dá um pequeno sorriso antes de seu olhar me percorrer novamente. _

— _Você está linda, Bella. _

_Linda? _

_Ele me já me chamou de sexy, bonita, até mesmo atraente antes, mas nunca linda. _

— _Obrigada. Você precisa de mim para fazer a sua gravata? — eu pergunto, apontando para gravata que ele está mexendo. _

— _Sim, obrigado. _

_Eu me aproximo, levando-a em minhas mãos. E começo a fazer. _

— _Você está ansioso por esta noite? — pergunto a ele, dando um laço no cetim macio. _

— _Eventos de caridade são sempre uma boa maneira de estar de volta à comunidade. _

— _Tenha cuidado, Edward Cullen,— eu brinco. — Eu poderia realmente pensar que você é um cara legal. — eu termino gravata e bato levemente isto para baixo. — Aqui. _

_Ele se inclina para frente, pressionando os lábios na minha cabeça. Ele os segura lá por um longo e angustiante momento antes de se afastar. _

— _Eu sou um cara legal. _

_Eu sorrio quando ele pega a minha mão e nós deixamos o quarto. _

_Ele provavelmente está certo. _

_Você está adorável esta noite, Isabella, _

— _Harry, o segundo- em-comando de Edward sorri enquanto nós andamos através da entrada para o grande, enorme salão de baile. _

— _Obrigado, Harry.— eu sorrio. _

_Edward mantem seu braço enganchado com o meu enquanto nós entramos no grande espaço. Há mesas circulando uma enorme pista de dança. A parte da frente da sala é um palco, tudo pronto para acontecer. Há prêmios para a esquerda, que vão desde televisores a pequenas cestas. Para a direita, um enorme buffet está sendo preparado. _

— _Isso é legal, — eu digo para Edward enquanto ele me leva para uma centena de pessoas que atualmente estão se misturando na pista de dança. _

— _Eles levantam uma grande quantidade de dinheiro na maioria dos anos. _

_Chegamos a um grupo de pessoas e eu vejo Putanya. É difícil sentir falta dela. Ela se parece com o céu em um vestido. De repente eu me sinto pequena e insignificante enquanto ela bloqueia seu olhar sobre Edward, ela abre um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios vermelhos perfeitos. Seu vestido é de morrer; longo, vermelho e abraçando o seu corpo de uma maneira que faz com que os homens próximos a ela babem. Eu posso dizer pelo jeito do decote na frente que ele também faz a mesma coisa na parte de trás. Seu cabelo está solto e cachos soltos caem em torno de seu rosto perfeito demais. _

— _Edward, — um homem diz, pegando a nossa atenção. _

_Eu olho para cima para ver Edward olhando Putanya, mas ele volta seu olhar para o homem falando com ele. _

— _Timothy, — ele cumprimenta, o homem alto e loiro. — É bom te ver aqui. _

— _E você, Edward. Quem é esta encantadora jovem? _

_Edward olha para mim e eu vejo um certo carinho em seus olhos. _

— _Esta é a Isabella. _

— _É um prazer conhecê-la, — diz Timothy, oferecendo sua mão. _

— _Você também. — eu sorrio, sacudindo-a suavemente. _

— _Por favor, desculpe-me, Timothy, — murmura Edward. — Mas eu estou indo para conseguir uma dança com a minha garota antes do jantar. _

_Minha garota. _

_Ele está falando de mim... ou da Putanya. _

_Quando ele pega a minha mão e me puxa para o lugar vazio na pista de dança, eu sei que ele está falando de mim e meu coração dói. Sua garota. Eu nunca fui sua garota. Apenas sua empregada. _

— _Ninguém mais está dançando, — eu digo quando ele coloca as mãos nos meus quadris e me puxa para mais perto. _

— _Você nunca se importou com o que todo mundo está fazendo, — diz ele, deslizando a mão pelo meu braço até que as nossas mãos se conectam. _

_Então, nós estamos dançando. _

— _Eu pensei que Tanya teria conseguido a primeira dança. _

_Ele encolhe os ombros. _

— _Eu não sou permitido desfrutar de você às vezes? _

— _Se isso te faz feliz, — eu sussurro, ficando perdida nessas profundezas verdes. _

_Nós dançamos perto por um longo tempo. Meu rosto está tão perto de seu peito duro que eu posso sentir o cheiro dele e leva tudo dentro de mim para não fechar os olhos e respirar seu cheiro forte, masculino. Finalmente, como se estivesse ouvindo meus apelos interiores, uma canção mais rápida e divertida acende. Não é que eu não quero dançar tão perto de Edward; é que estar dançando perto tem meu coração se aquecendo e minha mente o perseguindo em círculos, tentando encaixá-lo de volta à realidade. _

_Eu vou para me afastar de Edward só para ser presa no local quando ele sorri para mim. _

— _Oh, não, você não. _

_Ele me gira em um círculo e eu não posso deixar de rir. Então, nós estamos dançando de novo, só que desta vez nós dois estamos rindo enquanto ele me gira e para a direita no final, me mergulha. Eu _

_não tive tanta diversão com Edward, e mais, a Putanya está aqui, no entanto ele só está me vendo. No final da canção, ele se inclina e roça um leve beijo em meus lábios. _

_Eu perco o fôlego. _

— _Edward. _

_Não, não, não. _

_Putanya. _

_Edward fica me olhando um momento, antes de virar o seu olhar ao dela. _

— _Tanya, — ele murmura. _

— _Eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia ter a próxima dança? _

_Diga não. Por favor, Edward. _

— _Isso depende de Isabella. _

_Não! _

_Isso é pior. _

_Ele deveria ter dito sim. Agora eu sou o monstro se eu disser não. Eu quero dizer, honestamente, será que ele realmente não faria isso, se eu lhe disse que não queria que ele fizesse? Além disso, eu não podia fazer isso com ele e ele malditamente sabe disso. Assim, com um sorriso falso, eu passo para trás e aceno para ele. _

— _Ele é todo seu. _

_Então eu me esgueiro para a minha mesa e assisto eles dançarem, tão perfeitos um para o outro. _

_E, caramba, se isso não dói. _

_Eu dou uma risadinha quanto Edward faz cócegas na minha coxa por baixo da mesa. _

_É um som raro para mim, eu sei. Eu tenho certeza que ele sabe disso também, porque ele continua a fazê-lo. Nós temos brincando e rido juntos durante todo o jantar e isso me surpreende. Eu imaginei que esta noite seria tudo sobre eu olhando muito e fazendo Putanya com ciúmes. Em vez disso, ele está focado em mim e em mim apenas. _

_Eu não vou reclamar. _

— _Verifique o olho de peixe olhando para você, — murmuro, apontando para o peixe no meio da mesa em uma travessa rodeado por limões. _

— _Não me desligue da minha comida. — ele franze a testa. — Doente. _

_Eu me inclino e cutuco com o meu garfo, que tem ele deslisando para trás em sua cadeira. _

— _Merda, Isabella.— ele ri. — Isso é errado. _

— _Edward, — diz Putanya, fazendo com que nós dois viremos e olhemos para ela. _

_Fale sobre uma rabugenta. Seus lábios estão em um beicinho de raiva. O que, Vadia? Não pode suportar ele se divertindo? _

— _Sim? — diz Edward. _

— _Eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia ter uma palavra antes de iniciar os leilões? Lá fora? _

_Edward olha para mim, depois se volta para ela. _

— _Claro. _

_Ela vai para a matança; eu posso sentir isso com tudo o que sou. _

_Eu vejo enquanto ele sai da sala com ela e de repente eu estou desconfortável. Todos à minha volta parecem estar falando muito alto, fazendo com que suas vozes apenas façam meus pensamentos girarem mais e mais rápidos. Precisando de ar fresco, eu me desculpo e levanto da mesa e saio correndo para a porta de trás. Assim que eu saio para fora, eu me inclino contra a parede de tijolos e apenas tomo um minuto para respirar. _

_Está tudo bem, você está indo muito bem. _

_Eles só estão conversando. _

_Merda, o que isso importa? Todos esses sentimentos ridículos que parecem estar se construindo para Edward são apenas isso: ridículos. Não há prêmio para o segundo melhor e isso é tudo o que eu sou. Ele não está interessado em mim e mesmo se estivesse, não há concorrência. Enquanto a Putanya o quer, a Putanya vai pegá-lo. _

_Eu tomo outro suspiro e siga de volta para participar da festa. _

_Eu tenho um sentimento que vai ser uma longa noite. _

_Eu não estou errada. _

_No momento em que os leilões acabam, eu estou pronta para ir para casa e ter esses malditos sapatos fora de meus pés. Eles são sexy e tudo, mas merda, sapatos novos machucam. _

_Edward desapareceu novamente com a Putanya cerca de meia hora atrás e ele não voltou. Meu palpite é que eles finalmente decidiram começar a falar sobre o que aconteceu e essa conversa se tornou intensa. _

_Quando uma hora se passa, eu começo a pensar se ele está realmente ainda aqui. Eu me levanto da minha cadeira e ando pra fora. Sem Edward. Eu pesquiso a área de volta e até mesmo perto dos banheiros. Ele não está aqui. Meu coração dói até que eu perceba que ele me deixou sozinha novamente. Jesus, me deixar saber não seria tão difícil. O meu peito se apodera quando penso em quanta diversão tivemos hoje. _

_Isso irá me ensinar para acreditar que eu não significo nada. _

_Eu sou apenas um brinquedo em seu jogo. _

_Eu não me incomodo voltando para o evento; em vez disso, eu caminho pela rua. Álcool, Rose e possivelmente, um homem sexy é tudo que eu preciso. Foda-se Edward. Foda-se ele e o grande cavalo feio que ele cavalgou. _

_Eu viro em um canto, entrando em um beco lateral, quando percebo um grupo de homens de pé na outra extremidade. Um estranho sentimento lava sobre mim e o instinto me diz para virar. _

_Eu faço. _

— _Hey,— um deles diz. — Me espera. _

_Continue andando. Cabeça para baixo. Não fale. _

— _Eu só quero um isqueiro. _

_Foda-se o seu isqueiro. _

_Eu chego na esquina quando sua mão sai e ondula em torno da minha. Eu tremo e meu estômago dá uma guinada. Eu enfrento ele e vejo que ele é um homem mais jovem, mas sua pele está pálida e seus olhos afundados. Um drogado. _

— _Eu não tenho um isqueiro, — eu disparo, puxando meu braço do dele. _

— _Não há necessidade de ficar irritada, — diz ele, olhando para o meu vestido curto. — Só perguntando. _

— _Bem, não. Com licença. _

_Ele pega novamente o meu braço. _

— _Só um segundo, baby. Eu acho que nós poderiamos ter algo que possa te deixar mais relaxada. _

_Meu coração bate mais rápido enquanto seus amigos se apróximam. Há cinco deles que eu posso contar. As palavras gangue e estupro passam mais e mais na minha cabeça enquanto eu tento puxar o braço do jovem homem. _

— _Me deixe ir. Meu namorado está procurando por mim. _

_Um deles bufa. _

— _Boa tentativa, docinho. — ele ri. — Essa linha não funciona. Se o seu namorado estava procurando por você, você não estaria aqui, sozinha, no escuro. _

_Droga. Ele está certo. _

— _Por favor, — eu imploro. — Apenas me deixe ir. _

— _Nós não vamos machucar você, — o maior deles, diz, se aproximando e me forçando a ficar contra a parede. — Apenas um gostinho. _

_Não. _

_Eu olho em volta freneticamente, desesperadamente à procura de uma saída. Mesmo se eu chutar um nas bolas, os outros virão me derrubar. Eu não tenho nenhuma chance contra esses muitos homens. O maior homem coloca a mão no meu quadril e eu me contorço, tentando chutar ele longe. Sua mão se fecha sobre minha boca quando ele me bate com mais força contra a parede, a outra mão deslizando por baixo do meu vestido. _

— _Ela tem um corpo lindo. — ele ri para seus amigos. — Experimentem. _

_Abro a boca para gritar, mas o único som que sai da minha garganta é um grito abafado. As lágrimas estão em cascata pelo meu rosto enquanto sua mão desliza sobre minha bunda, pegando-a grosseiramente. Há outra mão no meu peito e outro tirando o meu vestido. _

_Eu chuto meu calcanhar para fora, acertando o principal homem na canela. Ele ruge e tropeça para trás, soltando minha boca. Eu grito. Eu dou tudo o que posso, gritando tão alto que um deles realmente aperta as mãos sobre os ouvidos. Uma bofetada retumbante faz com que a minha cabeça seja empurrada para o lado e então eu ouço alguém dizer: _

— _Foda-se. _

_Eu me volto para eles, pronta para fugir, quando o jovem literalmente sobe perto da minha cabeça. Ele pousa com uma rachadura no chão, o sangue escorrendo de sua boca enquanto ele rola para o lado dele, gemendo de dor. Então eu escuto os sons de batida de um punho se conectando com osso e me viro para ver... Edward? _

_Ele tem o mais velho do grupo pelo pescoço, apertando até que o homem se contorce em seus punhos. Em seguida, ele levanta a outra mão e bate nele com tanta força que o homem fica mole e cai no chão. Os outros se viraram e correm rapidamente, desaparecendo na escuridão. Edward o puxa para a frente, levantando o jovem gemendo do chão. Com um soco final de seu rosto, o jovem despenca no chão. _

_Eu estou olhando fixamente, com os olhos arregalados, quando Edward se vira para mim. Ele se aproxima, suas mãos indo imediatamente para o meu corpo, deslizando sobre a minha pele, como se verificando para ver se eu estou bem. O meu medo é substituído por raiva, raiva inalterada. Ele me deixou. Ele me deixou sem carona para casa e eu fui andando e quase fui estuprada. _

_Eu levanto minha mão antes que eu possa pensar e eu bato nele com tanta força que minha mão queima. _

— _Que porra é essa? — ele berra, apertando sua bochecha. _

— _Você me deixou, — eu digo, minha voz saindo baixa e trêmula. — Eu estava sozinha. Eu não conseguia encontrar você; eu esperei e esperei. Você me deixou novamente, por ela e eu caminhei. _

_Seus olhos lampejam. _

— _Eu não deixei você, Isabella. _

— _Pare de mentir! — eu guincho. — Você estava fora por mais de uma hora, Edward e eu não conseguia te encontrar. _

_Ele olha para longe, seu rosto vermelho. _

— _A merda ficou complicada com Tanya e... _

_Dou um passo em direção a ele, olhando para o rosto dele._

— _Você sabe o quê? Eu não me importo com ela. Eu não quero continuar com isso. Se você quiser ficar com ela, diga a ela porra. Se você não fizer isso, abandone caralho. Eu terminei de ser o seu brinquedinho. Isso dói demais. _

— _Você concordou com este trabalho; você sabia o que estava por vir. Que porra é essa que você esperava? — ele rosna. _

— _O que eu esperava, Edward, — eu rosno, me inclinando para mais perto, — É não me importar tanto com você. _

_Então eu viro e saio correndo, deixando ele de pé, em choque. Eu aceno para um táxi e salto, sem olhar para trás à medida que desaparecemos descendo a rua. _

_No momento em que eu chego em casa, eu afundo em meus joelhos e eu choro. _

_Realmente choro. _

_Eu não sei quanto tempo eu me sento no chão, cabeça em minhas mãos, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu queixo. Eu sou sacudida para fora do meu estado, quando a porta se abre e Edward vem avançando para dentro. _

_Eu preciso repensar a ideia da chave. _

_Ele para quando ele me vê, sem dúvida, parecendo lamentável no chão, soluçando como uma criança quebrada. Eu não sou uma criança quebrada, apenas uma garota estúpida que pensou que tinha o emprego dos sonhos. Então eu fui e fiz o pior erro que eu poderia ter feito. _

_Eu me apaixonei pelo meu chefe. _

_O chefe que está apaixonado por outra pessoa. _

— _Você não pode dizer merdas como estas, — ele raspa, — E depois sair. Nós não terminamos. _

_Eu me forço em meus pés. — Nós terminamos, Edward. Eu me demito. _

— _Não, — ele rosna, me seguindo enquanto eu ando em direção ao meu quarto. _

— _Deixe a chave sobre o balcão e saia. _

_Sua mão segura em volta do meu braço, me girando. _

— _Eu disse, não. _

— _E eu disse, me demito, — eu grito, empurrando seu peito. _

— _Você não pode me odiar por isso, — ele rosna, se inclinando para perto. — Você sabia o que eu queria de você. Eu fiz isso muito claro quando eu contratei você. Se você não podia lidar com isso... _

_Oh, eu não penso assim. _

— _Lidar com isso? — eu rio amargamente. — O que eu sou incapaz de tolerar Edward, é o fato de que você está perseguindo uma mulher que está tão longe dela mesma. Eu não sei onde ela começa e onde ela termina. Eu não entendo a sua paixão, porque tudo que eu posso ver é uma puta com fome por dinheiro que não gosta da ideia de ver que você pode estar com outra pessoa. _

_Suas narinas se abrem e ele me apoia contra a parede, sua mão subindo para descansar ao lado da minha cabeça. _

— _Eu já disse a você uma vez, e eu vou te dizer mais fodidas mil vezes. Meu negócio com Tanya não é da sua conta. _

— _Você está certo sobre isso, amigo, — eu rosno. — Porque eu terminei. Consiga essa cadela de volta por conta própria, mas não venha para mim quando você encontrar um outro homem com as bolas profundamente no interior dela. Porque isso vai acontecer novamente, Edward. Vai por mim, está escrito na cara dela. _

_Ele levanta a mão e a bate no balcão. _

— _Chega, — ele ruge. _

— _Por quê? — eu grito, empurrando seu peito. Ele não se move. — Não é possível lidar com isso? Não pode entender o fato de que ela só vai quebrar seu coração novamente? Se não é assim que você quer que eu pense dela, Edward, então por que você não me diz o contrário? Por que você não me coloca a par da situação? Por que você não vai e me conta o que aconteceu para que eu possa entender? Porque eu não entendo essa porra. _

— _Ela fodeu meu assistente pessoal, — ele estala. _

— _Eu sei; me diga algo que eu não sei. Isso não explica o seu desespero em recuperá-la. _

— _Ela estava grávida quando fez isso. _

_Meu queixo cai. _

— _Sim, — ele ri amargamente. — Ela estava transando com 12 semanas gravidez do nosso primeiro bebê. Eu fodidamente adorava ela, adorava aquele bebê. A merda estava tão difícil e esse bebê era a luz. Em seguida, ela transou com ele e perdeu o bebê. _

_Eu fico olhando para ele, meu coração dolorido. _

— _Eu fui selvagem. Eu pensei que odiava ela. Então ouvi que ela estava seguindo em frente. Eu a vi com outras pessoas e percebi o quanto ainda a queria. Você acha que não me odeio por isso? Eu não posso simplesmente desligar essa merda. Eu quero desligar isso; quero seguir em frente e esquecer ela. Mesmo agora eu mesmo duvido; duvido disso. Nós brigamos cada vez que nós conversamos, mas, em seguida, ela vai e faz alguma coisa, alguma coisa tão pequena que me faz lembrar que ela é tudo que eu fodidamente tenho. _

— _Isso não muda o fato de que eu não gosto dela, Edward, — eu sussurro. — E eu acho que ela vai te machucar. _

_Seus olhos ardem nos meus. _

— _Eu não estou pedindo para você gostar dela, mas também não estou fodidamente pedindo para você gostar de mim. _

_Eu rio amargamente. _

— _Você acha que eu quero gostar de você, Edward? _

_Seus olhos examinam o meu rosto. _

— _Eu não terminei. Eu não pedi pra você gostar de mim, mas eu não esperava que eu iria me encontrar desejando mais de você, também. Foda-se, Isabella. Isso não deveria ser confuso para mim, eu quero ela e ainda assim eu me encontro sorrindo ao seu redor. Quando você dançou comigo na outra noite, tudo que eu queria fazer era sentir como a sua doce buceta iria abraçar o meu pau enquanto eu o dirigia dentro de você. _

_Eu engulo. _

— _Eu quero provar você, para ver qual é o seu gosto, beijar seus lábios e te foder até que você não se lembre de qualquer outra pessoa antes de mim. _

— _Eu sinto um mas chegando aqui, — eu digo com a voz aspera. _

— _Eu não vou ser capaz te dar o que eu sei que você quer. — ele se inclina para mais perto. — Mas foda-se eu não posso parar de pensar sobre isso. _

_Eu lambo os meus lábios e seus olhos deslizam para baixo, acompanhando o movimento. _

— _Isso não muda minha mente. Eu ainda me demito, — eu respiro, olhando para seus lábios. _

— _Não, você fodidamente não vai. _

— _Você não consegue... _

_Seus lábios esmagam contra a minha boca, engolindo as minhas palavras. Eu não posso segurar o gemido que escapa dos meus lábios enquanto ele desliza sua língua dentro, enredando-a com a minha. Ele aperta o seu grande corpo duro, contra o meu para que eu possa sentir cada pedacinho dele. Seu pênis cavalga contra minha buceta, fazendo com que pequenas correntes elétricas de prazer disparem através do meu corpo. _

— _Edward. — eu suspiro quando seus lábios deslizam para baixo do meu pescoço. _

— _Foda-se, não questione isso. Eu preciso provar você. _

_Eu choramingo quando suas mãos deslizam para baixo para a minha bunda, usando-a para deslizar seu pênis contra minha calcinha molhada. Ele pega a bainha de meu vestido, deslizando-a acima até que minha calcinha está exposta a seus dedos. Ele desliza o material úmido, provocando um gemido ofegante que desliza dos meus lábios. _

— _Molhada, tão fodidamente doce que eu posso sentir seu cheiro. _

_Eu tremo quando seus lábios encontram os meus novamente e ele me beija para o esquecimento, me fazendo esquecer tudo o que nos rodeia. Seus dedos desaparecem sob minha calcinha e mergulham em minha carne aquecida. _

— _Oh Deus, — eu gemo quando a ponta de um dedo ataca sobre o meu clitóris. _

— _Sua pequena protuberância está doendo para mim, — ele rosna contra meus lábios. — Tão apertada e fodidamente doce. _

_Eu deixo cair a minha cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço para ele. Ele aperta os lábios para a cavidade da minha garganta e sua mão livre toma conta do meu vestido, empurrando-o para baixo para expor meus seios. Meus mamilos endurecem em antecipação. Ele faz um rouco som satisfeito e se ajoelha diante de mim, com a boca em direção dos meus mamilos desesperado à espera. Ele se inclina para frente, chupando um em sua boca enquanto seus dedos exploram minha buceta, acariciando e sondando até que minhas costas arqueiam para fora da parede. _

_Ele suga meu mamilo profundamente no momento exato em que o seu dedo desliza dentro da minha entrada molhada. Eu choramingo seu nome enquanto lágrimas do orgasmo atravessam meu corpo, a partir de meu ventre e esticando direito para os meus dedos. Eu deslizo para o chão na frente dele, pernas abertas, costas pressionadas contra a parede, os seios subindo e descendo a cada respiração que dou. _

— _Foda-se, — ele resmunga. — Você está fodidamente deslumbrante, tão malditamente linda. _

_Ele toma conta de sua jaqueta, empurrando-a antes de rasgar sua camisa aberta, enviando botões voando por toda parte. Eu lambo meus lábios quando eu vejo seu lindo e bronzeado peito largo sob a luz fraca. Merda, ele é fodidamente deslumbrante. Ele toma conta de sua calça jeans e meus olhos caem. Eu já vi o pau de Edward, mas sabendo que a sua ereção é para mim tem o meu corpo formigando com antecipação. _

_No momento em que as calças estão empurradas para longe e ele brota livre, meu corpo se aquece e a minha buceta se aperta com a sua falta. Ele chega para frente, tomando conta de meus quadris e me levantando. Ele se deixa cair para trás contra a outra parede, com as mãos desesperadamente empurrando minha calcinha para o lado enquanto ele me puxa para cima dele. Eu escarrancho em seu colo, minhas unhas deslizando para baixo em sua carne perfeita enquanto eu me abaixo sobre seu pênis. _

— _Baby, — ele murmura, seus olhos brilhando nos meus. — Devagar. _

_Eu desacelero, sentindo ele afundando tão perfeito centímetro por centímetro. Eu estendo em torno dele, ofegante com o prazer intenso que já passa na minha espinha. As mãos de Edward estão nos meus lábios, sua boca em meu pescoço enquanto eu finalmente tomo tudo dele. Eu movo meus quadris, gemendo de prazer quandomoo contra ele, sentindo ele pulsar dentro de minha buceta. _

— _Você é tão malditamente apertada. Assim como eu sabia que você seria, — ele rosna contra a minha garganta. _

_Ele usa suas mãos para levantar meus quadris, lentamente trazendo-me para cima e para baixo sobre seu pênis. Eu uso os meus joelhos para controlar meus impulsos, apertando o peito, enquanto começo a montá-lo. Ele começa lento, comigo apenas apreciando a sensação de seu pau lentamente entrando antes de desaparecer novamente. Em seguida, o desespero toma conta, o prazer aumenta, os nossos gemidos se tornam mais frequentes e o frenesi retrocede dentro. _

_Eu fodo com ele, duro e rápido, moendo e girando, me movendo sobre seu pau. _

_Sua cabeça está de volta, a mandíbula está apertada e as mãos estão apertando minha pele enquanto ele empurra para cima, batendo em mim enquanto eu avidamente fodo com ele. O suor escorre por seu pescoço e brilha em seu peito. Eu deixo cair meu rosto para baixo, deslizando minha língua ao longo dos seus músculos salgados, amando como ele se sente quando ele flexiona embaixo de mim. _

— _Pare de fazer isso baby, — ele rosna. — Ou eu vou vir tão malditamente duro e você não vai ter tempo para encontrar a sua própria libertação. _

_Eu estou perto demais, meu corpo se enrolando mais e mais enquanto eu salto de cima a baixo. Eu fecho meus olhos, tentando me concentrar em combinar suas estocadas, mas meus joelhos estão queimando. Como se estivesse lendo minha mente, ele me levanta de seu colo, murmurando, _

— _Preciso foder você mais duro. — então, ele me vira em minhas mãos e joelhos antes de deslizar seu pau de volta para dentro de mim. _

_Oh. Sim. _

— _Edward, — eu arquejo enquanto ele agarra meus quadris, usando-os para conduzir as suas estocadas profundamente. _

_Fodidamente bom. Tão bom. _

— _Eu estou vindo, — eu grito inclinando meus quadris e arqueando minhas costas. _

— _Foda-se, baby, sim, — ele geme. — Venha em torno do meu pau, venha para mim agora... _

_Eu faço, como se o meu corpo conhecesse seus comandos. Eu venho com um grito ensurdecedor. Prazer rasga através do meu corpo, tanto que minhas mãos cedem e eu deslizo para baixo até que o meu rosto descansa no chão. Edward prende meus quadris com as mãos, me fodendo tão duro, a nossa pele dá um tapa em conjunto. Então, com uma maldição, ele ruge a sua libertação. Eu posso sentir o seu pau pulsando dentro de mim enquanto ele próprio se ordenha com minha buceta dolorida. _

_Então nós nos deixamos cair no chão, ofegantes e suados. _

— _Puta merda, — eu ofego. — Nós apenas fizemos fogos de artifício. _

— _Baby, — ele rola, me levando em seus braços. — Puta foda. _

— _Você pode dizer isso de novo. _

_Nós nos deitamos no chão, olhando para o teto por longos momentos. Eu estou escondida em seu braço e de vez em quando eu sinto um aroma de sexo. Tem um cheiro fodidamente incrível. _

— _Acho que as minhas costas estão quebradas, — eu digo, me mexendo. — Ouch. _

— _Eu acho que os meus quadris estão fodidamente quebrados. Merda, garota, você monta isto como se você me socasse. _

_Eu rio baixinho. _

— _Você me conhece. Eu nunca faço as coisas pela metade. _

— _Melhor trepada maldita da minha vida. _

_Me viro para ele e ele está olhando para mim. _

— _Não use as suas palavras encantadoras em mim, Edward Cullen. _

— _Eu estou falando malditamente sério, — diz ele, inclinando-se para a frente e passando os lábios sobre minha testa. — Isso foi malditamente incrível. Você deu tudo de si. _

_Ele abaixa sua boca, oferecendo ela a mim. Eu a levo, afundando em um beijo profundo ainda super suave que tem a minha pele formigando. _

— _Cuidado, — eu sussurro me afastando. — Eu tenho um bom desejo sexual e é muito provável que eu vou querer o seu pau de novo. _

_Ele geme e chupa meu lábio inferior em sua boca. _

— _Meu pau vai estar fodendo você de novo, Isabella. Você não duvide disso. Mas com certeza pra caralho não vai ser neste chão. _

— _Eu não faço em camas, encantador, — eu aponto. _

_Ele me puxa para cima dele._

— _Se importa em me dizer por quê? _

— _As camas são chatas, eu gosto de fodas espontâneas. Contra as paredes, em um carro, em uma praia, me enclinando sobre o sofá. _

_Ele rosna e desce até apertar minha bunda. _

— _Já foi fodida em algum lugar que você pode ser pega a qualquer momento? _

— _Não, — eu digo minha voz rouca e baixa. _

— _Imagine isso, — diz ele, passando a mão sobre meu traseiro. — Você está inclinada sobre sua varanda, peitos saltando enquanto eu fodo você duro por trás. Qualquer um caminhando pela rua poderia ver você. Um carro poderia ver você enquanto passam. _

_Estremeço. _

— _Não vou fingir que isso não me deixa molhada. _

_Ele emaranha seu dedo no meu cabelo e me puxa para baixo, me beijando com força e profundamente. Então, ele se afasta e grunhi, _

— _O que há sobre você que eu quero pra caralho? É a sua honestidade? Tão poucas mulheres iriam me dizer quão molhadas elas estão. _

— _Você quer saber o quão molhada eu estou? — murmuro. — Eu estou tão molhada que eu posso sentir ambos, você e eu, em minhas coxas. _

_Isso me rende um gemido. Ele espalha as minhas pernas com as mãos e mergulha seus dedos em minha boceta ainda sensível. _

— _Tão malditamente molhada, baby e você sabe o quê? — ele murmura, me tirando de cima dele e deslizando pelo meu corpo. — Eu não provei de você. _

_Ele espalha as minhas pernas mais amplas antes de abaixar o rosto para mim. Isso me excita ao saber que ele está saboreando tanto de nós e que não o incomoda. Isso é erótico, tão incrivelmente sujo. Sua língua desliza através da minha fenda e eu choramingo, arqueando-me. Ele resmunga contra a minha carne e envolve seus braços em volta dos meus quadris. Ele continua chupando e lambendo, levando tudo de mim. _

— _Oh Deus, — eu choro quando seu dedo gira contra a minha entrada. _

_Ele cantarola contra o meu clitóris e as vibrações me enviam sobre a borda. Eu venho rápido e forte, gritando seu nome. Ele levanta o rosto, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos esmeraldas luxuriosos. Em seguida, ele fica de joelhos, o pau duro de novo e empurra dentro de mim sem aviso. Eu arqueio minhas costas e minha boca abre com prazer, mas o som não sai. Eu deixo os meus olhos vibrarem fechados enquanto ele começa a me foder de novo, lentamente, deliciosamente. _

— _Você tem seios perfeitos, — ele rosna. — Tão malditamente redondos. _

_Eu gemo, batendo minha cabeça de um lado para outro enquanto o prazer começa a construir mais uma vez. _

_Então Edward se inclina para baixo, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim e me pega. Ele me levanta sem esforço, como se eu não pesasse nada. Ele mantém seu pau dentro de mim, com os braços ao redor dos meus quadris e as minhas pernas ao redor dele. Ele me leva para fora através da sala para minha varanda, os carros estão zumbindo abaixo de nós. A luz fraca da minha varanda acende quando detecta nosso movimento. _

_Ela é autorizada nesse tesão. _

— _Toque seus mamilos lindos, esfregue-os. Excite cada filho da puta em que olha para cima. Mostre a eles como é bom sentir o meu pau profundamente dentro de sua buceta doce, — ele resmunga por trás de mim quando ele começa empurrando duro e rápido. _

_Uma buzina de carro soa e minha barriga se contrai, minha buceta aperta ao redor de seu pau. _

— _Sim, — ele rosna. — Porra, sim. Você gosta disso. Sua buceta está me recompensando por essa buzina de carro. _

_Eu belisco meus mamilos, olhando para os carros abaixo de nós. Para eles, nós somos possivelmente muito claros com a luz que nos ilumina. Saber que alguém poderia estar me observando agora tem tudo dentro de mim apertando. _

— _Você é uma atrevida, — diz ele, inclinando-se e pressionando um beijo para minha espinha enquanto ele me fode mais duro. — Eu sabia que você seria. _

_Eu venho primeiro, jogando minha cabeça para trás e choramingando seu nome. Ele aperta a mão para minha barriga e usa a dele para conduzir seus impulsos, bombeando em mim com mais força. _

— _Venha outra vez para mim, — ele respira em meu ouvido. — Venha mais duro. _

_Uma outra buzina soa, e alguém grita, — Sim cara, foda ela. _

_Apenas sabendo que eles possam ver o que estamos fazendo, mas não sabem quem nós somos faísca algo dentro de mim. É maluco, mas eu não consigo parar de querer. A emoção que passa através de mim é intensa. Edward diminui o ritmo, arrastando o pau para fora antes de lentamente empurra-lo para dentro. _

— _Meu pau está molhado com você, — ele rosna. — Venha outra vez para mim. Vamos, baby. _

_Ele chega em volta e encontra o meu clitóris e ele passa rapidamente com o dedo. Eu abro minhas pernas mais largas, me segurando ao corrimão. Tão perto, oh Deus, eu estou tão perto. Ele massageia meu clitóris um pouco mais duro e inclina seus quadris para cima em um ângulo perfeito. _

_Eu venho de novo. Desta vez, ele se junta a mim, como se ele estivesse se segurando apenas para mim. Sentindo ele pulsando dentro de mim enquanto eu aperto ao redor dele, ouvindo seu silvo de prazer, é suficiente para fazer qualquer mulher nunca mais o querer deixar ir. _

_Ele envolve um braço em volta de mim quando nós dois descemos do alto que nós estávamos e ele me puxa de volta para ele. _

— _Você está fria. _

_Ele me puxa para dentro e eu não percebo até que damos um passo para trás para o calor que ele está certo, eu estou fria. Ele toma um robe da parte de trás do sofá onde eu tão preguiçosamente joguei alguns dias atrás e enrola ele sobre meus ombros antes de se inclinar para baixo e dar um beijo no meu pescoço. Eu fecho meus olhos e o respiro, me encontrando não querendo deixá-lo ir. _

— _Você está com fome? — pergunta ele. _

_Eu balanço minha cabeça, aninhando o meu nariz em seu pescoço. _

— _Com sede? _

_Eu balanço minha cabeça novamente. _

— _Com sono? _

_Depois desta noite e toda a merda que aconteceu, estou realmente muito cansada. Eu aceno com a cabeça. _

— _Vamos. Vamos levá-la para dormir. _

_Ele envolve o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxa para dentro do quarto. Meu corpo está doendo, da maneira mais agradável de nossa foda. Eu caio para baixo na minha cama no momento em que chego a ela, nem mesmo me incomodando em tirar o roupão. Edward se senta no lado do colchão puxando para trás os lençóis. _

— _Você vai ficar? — pergunto em um bocejo. _

_Ele sacode a cabeça. _

—_Eu não posso. _

_Eu penso isso, mas eu não digo isso. _

_Putanya. _

_Não há prêmios para o segundo melhor. Eu continuo dizendo a mim mesma isso. Isso não me faz parar de querer Edward, no entanto. Isso mantém o entendimento de que há uma boa chance de que serei eu que se machucará no final disso. _

— _Pare de pensar, — diz ele, com o rosto em uma carranca. _

— _Eu não estou, — eu minto. Eu puxo um cobertor em cima de mim e afundo no meu travesseiro com um suspiro. _

_Ele zomba. _

— _Você é uma mentirosa, mas vou deixar escapar. Você está bem? _

— _Depois de hoje à noite, você quer dizer? _

_Ele balança a cabeça. _

— _Eu estou bem. Aqueles homens não me machucaram. Eles só me assustaram. _

_Seu rosto endurece. _

— _Eles não vão fazer isso de novo tão cedo. _

— _Não. — eu rio baixinho. — Eu não imagino que eles vão. _

_Ele se inclina para baixo e pressiona um beijo suave na minha testa. _

— _Boa noite. Descanse um pouco. Eu ligo para você de manhã. _

— _Noite, Edward. _

_Ele se levanta, gloriosamente nu. Quando ele chega à minha porta, ele se vira e me dá o que é, possivelmente, a expressão mais quente com que ele já me presenteou. _

— _Boa noite, baby. _

_Em seguida, ele se foi. _

_Recuso-me a pensar sobre o que acabamos de fazer. Em vez disso, eu caio em um sono profundo e tranquilo. _

— _Bom dia, Isabella, — o assistente pessoal de Edward sorri enquanto eu ando pela recepção. _

_Ele tem outro assistente pessoal masculino após as palhaçadas da Putanya, mas ele fez questão de escolher um... bem... um não muito atraente. Eu não o culpo realmente; seria como um chute nas bolas ter o seu AP comendo a sua mulher. _

— _Bom dia, — eu digo, acenando com a mão. _

_Estou usando minha mais minúscula saia e meu mais apertado top e meu cabelo está solto. Eu não vou negar que eu estou fazendo um esforço para o benefício de Edward, mas depois da outra noite, por que diabos eu não iria? Ele balançou meu mundo, literalmente. Os vizinhos nunca mais vão olhar para mim novamente mesmo. _

_Eu chego ao escritório do Edward e bato suavemente na porta. Eu estou na minha terceira batida quando ele grita, _

— _Sim? _

_Tomo uma respiração, eu torço o punho e entro em cena. Ele está sentado em sua mesa, celular pressionado contra sua orelha. Ele deixa seu olhar correr para cima e para baixo no meu corpo e um sorriso sexy se espalha por seu rosto enquanto ele gesticula para eu entrar e eu faço, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu coloco o almoço nas minhas mãos em cima da mesa e sorrio para ele, pressionando as palmas das mãos para a madeira dura. Os olhos dele caiem para meu decote e ele desliza sua cadeira para trás, usando seu ombro para segurar o telefone enquanto ele dá um tapinha no seu colo. _

_Ansiosamente, me apresso, gentilmente me deixo cair em seu colo. Ele inclina nós dois para trás na cadeira e usa sua mão livre para empurrar minhas pernas, arrastando minha saia até minha cintura. Seus dedos mergulham por baixo da minha calcinha e um gemido suave deixa a minha boca. Ele ainda está no telefone, por isso está levando muito para eu segurar meus gemidos de prazer. _

— _Sim, — ele diz para a pessoa ao telefone. — Chame eles e organize isso. Eu quero as reformas feitas até o final da semana. _

_Os seus dedos deslizam para cima, em busca de meu clitóris dolorido. Ele o encontra sem esforço e gentilmente o pressiona, causando mais choramingos para escaparem dos meus lábios. _

— _Eu fodidamente não me importo, — ele late para o telefone, me fazendo pular. — Diga a eles que se eles não tiverem feito, eu não estou pagando a porra de um centavo. Estou abrindo esse bar no próximo fim de semana. _

_Seu dedo mergulha na minha entrada, mais fundo de encontro com o meu ponto doce. Minhas costas arqueiam e as minhas pernas tremem enquanto ele desliza para dentro e para fora, usando seu polegar para acariciar sobre o meu clitóris. Oh, Deus. _

— _Deus. Me diga o que acontece quando você ligar para ele. _

_Eu vou gozar, tão rapidamente, como uma adolescente desesperada. Eu deixo cair a cabeça para trás sobre seu ombro e choramingo o nome dele enquanto ondas de prazer rolam através do meu corpo. _

— _Isso, meu amigo, foi a minha garota vindo com os meus dedos profundamente dentro dela, — diz ele para o telefone e meus olhos se abrem rapidamente. O que? — Então, eu estou indo para acabar com ela. Mantenha as reformas como seu objetivo número um esta semana. _

_O telefone cai para baixo sobre a mesa e Edward pressiona os seus lábios ao meu ouvido, _

— _Oi. _

— _Oi pra você, — eu respiro, a minha cabeça ainda em seu ombro. _

— _Se isso é o que eu recebo para o almoço todos os dias, eu vou ter a certeza de pedir isso. _

_Eu dou risada baixinha e giro em mim mesma por isso estou montando nele. _

— _Há mais para você. Você não está terminado. _

— _Oh, — ele diz, apertando os lábios contra meu pescoço, sugando um pouco. _

_Com um sorriso, eu deslizo fora de seu colo para me ajoelhar na frente dele. Os olhos dele incendeiam enquanto ele olha para mim, parecendo que ele quer me comer viva. Seu pau está se esforçando em suas calças, implorando para ser libertado. Eu pego o seu cinto, desafivelando ele antes de abrir seu botão e puxar as suas calças para baixo. Ele levanta seus quadris, me ajudando, até que seu pau salta livre. _

— _Sem cueca. Garoto mau. — eu digo em voz áspera, olhando para ele. _

_Ele riroucamente e eu envolvo meus dedos ao redor de seu pau, dando um aperto suave. _

_Eu abaixo a minha cabeça, roçando a ponta macia contra os meus lábios a espera. Edward geme e empurra seus quadris para frente, grunhindo, _

— _Não seja uma maldita provocadora. Me chupe, baby. _

— _Tão mandão, — murmuro contra sua carne. _

— _Merda, — ele rosna. — Foda-se. _

_Abro a boca e o deslizo para dentro, girando minha língua em torno da ponta. Ele deixa sair um gemido áspero que tem a minha pele formigando. Eu cantarolo contra ele enquanto eu abro a boca mais ampla, tendo seu pênis tão profundo quanto eu posso, até que esteja cutucando o fundo da minha garganta. Suas mãos encontram o meu cabelo e ele enrola os dedos na bagunça grossa, me empurrando mais forte, tão forte que eu engasgo. _

— _Merda, baby, me desculpe, — ele resmunga. _

_Ele me libera um pouco, mas eu o mantenho tão profundo quanto eu posso, sugando até minhas bochechas esvazirem. _

— _Filha da puta, — ele resmunga. — Seus lábios são tão apertados quanto a sua buceta doce. _

_Às suas palavras, a minha buceta se aperta. Oh, Deus. Eu alcanço para baixo entre as minhas pernas e deslizo os meus dedos por baixo da minha calcinha, acariciando a minha carne úmida. Eu gemo, liberando minha sucção por um segundo. _

— _Tire seus dessa sua buceta. Eu vou ser o único a tomar o seu prazer, — ele sibila, puxando meu cabelo. _

_Com um grito, eu libero o meu clitóris e tiro minhas mãos para fora da minha calcinha. Eu me sinto como se um fogo estivesse sendo aceso dentro de mim enquanto seu pau incha sob meus lábios. Eu sei que ele está perto; suas bolas estão apertadas e seu pau está grosso e pulsante. Eu me estico, pegando suas bolas e rolando elas um pouco na palma da minha mão. _

_Isso é tudo o que preciso. _

_Com um silvo áspero do meu nome, eu sinto os jatos quentes batendo no fundo da minha garganta. Eu fecho meus olhos, engolindo tudo dele, saboreando o quanto isso me excita de tê-lo tão fora de controle assim. Enquanto seu pau suaviza, eu me afasto, lambendo meus lábios enquanto eu olho para ele. Ele chega para baixo, acariciando minha bochecha com o polegar. Então ele me levanta em seus braços, me puxando para cima e colocando minha bunda em sua mesa. _

_Ele espalha as minhas coxas. Ele está de pé, suas calças ainda abaixadas, seu pau ainda pendurado livremente. Ele se apodera da minha calcinha e olha para cima, para mim com um sorriso perverso, então ele as rasga e as tira. Eu sorrio para ele enquanto ele cai de joelhos, prendendo seus braços em torno de minhas coxas. Então, ele se inclina e aprofunda a sua língua em minha carne dolorida. _

— _Edward, — eu soluço, arqueando para fora da mesa. _

_Ele suga o meu clitóris entre os lábios, rolando e passando rapidamente com sua língua. Um longo dedo grosso desliza dentro da minha buceta e ele começa empurrando suavemente, esfregando sobre esse pilha de nervos sensíveis que precisam do que ele está dando. Eu me contorço em cima da mesa, itens voando pela sala enquanto eu construo mais e mais, já necessitando de outro orgasmo, apesar do fato de que eu tive um a menos de dez minutos atrás. _

_Ele morde o meu clitóris, usando os dentes para aplicar uma leve pressão. Ao menor beliscão, ele tem meu orgasmo batendo duro, rolando através de meu corpo em ondas que me fazem chorar seu nome, não me importo com quem pode ouvir. Quando eu desço, ele está de pé em cima de mim, os olhos esmeraldas observando cada movimento meu. _

— _Você fica linda desse jeito, — diz ele, olhando para minha buceta ainda exposta. — Sua buceta esta rosa e molhada, pedindo por mais. _

_Eu fecho as minhas pernas e sorrio para ele. _

— _Buceta é uma palavra tão suja. _

_Ele pega minhas mãos, me puxando para cima. _

— _Eu sou um menino tão sujo. _

_Eu dou uma risada alta. _

— _Você certamente é. _

_Ele me ajuda a sair da mesa e me puxa para o seu colo. _

— _O que tem para comer? _

— _Eu pensei que você tinha acabado de ter isso. _

_Ele ri atrás de mim e se apodera do saco que eu deixei cair sobre a mesa. Ele abre e geme. _

— _Chinês. Você me conhece muito bem. _

— _É para isso que você me contratou, — eu digo, saindo de seu colo e caminhando ao redor da mesa para me sentar em frente a ele. — Falando nisso, o que acontece agora? _

_Ele está apenas abrindo sua comida quando ele faz uma pausa, olhando para mim._

— _O que você quer dizer? _

_Eu fico olhando fixamente para ele._

— _Você sabe... com a coisa de wingman? _

— _Se eu precisar de você, eu ainda vou te chamar, — diz ele simplesmente, como se fosse óbvio. — Mas é óbvio que eu não estou interessado em conseguir sexo casual quando eu tenho uma bunda doce como a sua._

_Meu apetite simplesmente desaparece. _

— _E Tanya? _

_Os olhos dele endurecem. _

— _A minha situação com Tanya é complicada. Eu não posso simplesmente desligar e parar de me importar. _

— _E isso? — eu pergunto, apontando entre nós. _

— _Se você não quiser, diga isso agora, — diz ele, com a voz dura e determinada. — Mas eu não sou o único que iniciou isso. Eu estou mais do que feliz em parar se isso vai te machucar. _

_Me machucar. _

_Ha! Se eu me machucar é minha própria culpa estúpida; eu já sei disso. Eu nem sei por que eu estou perguntando. É claro que ele não vai parar de ver Putanya. Por que diabos ele iria? Só porque eu estou abrindo as minhas pernas para ele não significa que ele vai desligar. Eu tenho duas opções aqui: eu posso perder Edward para sempre por fugir daqui ou posso simplesmente continuar, desfrutando a sensação de ter ele. _

_Eu apenas tenho que saber que eu nunca virei em primeiro lugar. _

_Meu coração dói, mas existe uma ligação que sinto com Edward que não estou disposta a perder. Nós nos damos bem, nós rimos e brincamos. Nós temos essa ligação forte, feliz, que eu tenho medo de perder. O sexo é um benefício adicional e é um bom benefício. Eu não posso negar. Eu estou gostando e também não posso negar que isso significa alguma coisa para mim. Mas Edward significa mais e parte de mim, uma parte idiota e estúpida, está esperando que ele possa enxergar através da Putanya. _

_Eu tenho que estar lá para isso, certo? _

_Eu forço um sorriso e levo a minha comida. _

— _Eu não estou feliz por você parar. Isso me dá uma pausa de ser a melhor Wingwoman do mundo. _

_Os olhos dele digitalizam sobre o meu rosto, mas ele parece empurrar seu olhar cético de lado e substituí-lo com um sorriso. _

— _Eu não tenho certeza se eu a chamaria de a melhor. _

— _Eu não deixei você para baixo, senhor! _

_Ele levanta as sobrancelhas, colocando um pedaço de frango em sua boca. _

— _Você tem certeza disso? _

— _Não fale da mulher louca de novo, certo? Ela parecia normal. _

_Ele bufa. _

— _Parecia normal para você. Eu tenho certeza que o seu normal, é mais pessoas instáveis. _

— _Você está sendo muito mau para mim agora, Edward Cullen, — digo entre garfadas, apontando meu garfo para ele. — E pensar que eu apenas chupei seu pau. _

— _Não finja que não foi tudo para o seu benefício. _

_Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas, apontando para sua virilha. _

— _Oh, você quer dizer por causa dessa coisa? — eu bufo uma risada. — Oh, querido, não fique se achando. _

_Ele sorri, erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim. _

— _Bem, me lembre de manter ele longe de você, então. _

_Eu termino o meu chinês e fico de pé, endireitando minha saia. _

— _Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho. Há este chefe idiota que precisa de suas contas feitas até o final do dia. _

— _Que canalha, — diz ele, de pé também. _

— _Ele é, mas ele tem uma bunda gostosa. _

_Ele caminha ao redor da mesa e toma minha cintura, me puxando perto. _

— _Tenho uma viagem de negócios em três noites. Você estaria disposta? _

— _Por quanto tempo é? — eu pergunto, olhando para seus lábios. _

— _Duas noites. _

— _O que exatamente eu vou ser? _

_Ele esfrega os dedos sobre meu traseiro. _

— _Apenas ir aos almoços e jantares comigo e há mais um dia de golfe. _

— _O que há com vocês, homens de negócios e golfe? _

— _Estamos ficando velhos. Isso não pode ser ajudado. _

_Eu estendo a minha mão para esfregar sobre seu pênis. _

— _Algumas coisas não estão ficando velhas. _

_Ele pega a minha mão, tirando-a e trazendo-a aos lábios. _

— _Cuidado. O seu chefe vai te matar se eu dobrar você sobre esta mesa e deixar você atrasada. _

_Eu dou risada baixinha e um passo para trás. _

— _Estou sendo uma wingman nesta viagem de negócios? _

_Ele sacode a cabeça. _

— _Não, apenas me acompanhando. _

— _Será que Tanya está indo? _

_Ele aperta os olhos. _

— _Sim. _

_Eu dou um aceno de cabeça, tentando não demonstrar qualquer emoção no rosto. _

— _Ok, então. Eu tenho que tirar folga amanhã, no entanto. Minha mãe e meu pai estão na cidade, tudo bem? _

_Seus olhos esquentam. _

— _Sua mãe e seu pai? Eu posso conhecer eles? _

— _Oh, inferno não. _

_Ele franze a testa. _

— _Por que não? _

— _Ah, porque você me inclinou sobre a minha varanda e me fodeu tão duro que os vizinhos ouviram. Eu não tenho certeza que eles aprovam. _

_Ele sorri. _

— _Eu não vou fazer isso enquanto eles estão lá. _

— _Não, Edward. _

— _Tudo bem. — ele resmunga. _

— _Eu ligo para você, ok? _

_Ele dá um passo à frente, se inclinando para beijar a minha testa. _

— _Mais tarde, baby. _

— _Sim. — eu sorrio, andando em direção à porta. — Mais tarde. _

_Com o que diabos eu estou me metendo? _

_Eu decido visitar Rose antes de ir para casa para passar a minha noite fazendo contas. Eu puxo para cima em sua casa e salto para fora do meu carro. Eu estou fora em um mundo só meu, completamente alheia ao homem em pé ao lado de sua caixa de correio. Eu grito quando eu vejo ele, completamente chocada que ele estava ali o tempo todo e eu não percebi. Acorde, Bella. _

— _Que diabos, cara? — eu grito, jogando minhas mãos para cima de forma dramática. _

_O homem se vira para mim e os meus olhos se arregalaram. Santa. Merda. Esse homem é todo bad boy áspero. Ele tem cabelos escuros que se enrolam na base de seu pescoço dessa forma bagunçada¸ tipo acabei-de-foder. Seus olhos são de derretar, castanho chocolate que perfuram através de você, como se ele pudesse ver em sua alma. Esse cara é profundo. Ele tem uma cicatriz na bochecha; é apenas fraca, mas ela está lá. Sua mandíbula é forte e masculina. _

_Eu deixo meus olhos se moverem para baixo de seu corpo. O homem é enorme; não há dúvida sobre a sua força. Ele parece um zagueiro com esteróides. Seus ombros são largos e os braços são grossos e musculosos, seu tronco é poderoso e seus quadris estreitos do tipo sexy. Ele está vestido todo de preto, incluindo os óculos de sol na cabeça. Sua jaqueta é grossa e eu posso ver um patch do seu status, — Prez15 — e outra que tem — 1%— e, em seguida, um monte de outros aleatórios. Interessante. Ele tem um par de jeans preto, com correntes penduradas nas presilhas da calça. Suas botas são totalmente de motoqueiro; elas parecem tão assustadoras quanto ele. _

_Eu coloco minhas mãos em meus quadris. _

— _Por que você está do lado de fora da casa da minha melhor amiga? _

_Ele olha para mim, aperta os olhos e então se vira e vai embora. Sim, ele caminha para longe de mim, como se eu não tivesse falado. _

_Eu observo na parte de trás de sua jaqueta que ele tem as palavras Wings MC escritas. Ele não parece ser parte do clube do Spike ou do clube de Jackson. _

— _Hey, — eu digo novamente, minha voz um pouco mais alta. _

_Ele não se vira. _

_Oh, talvez ele seja um pouco surdo. _

— _Desculpe. Você. Pode. Me. Compreender? — eu grito, na minha melhor voz lenta. _

_Ele para, se vira e olha para mim. _

_Não é surdo. Bom saber. _

— _Você é mudo? — eu pergunto, colocando minhas mãos em meus quadris. — Ou você está indo me dizer por que você está do lado de fora da casa da minha melhor amiga? _

_Ele sorri para mim, filho da puta. Em seguida, ele se vira e vai embora de novo. _

— _Sim, tudo bem, seu motoqueiro arrogante, apenas vá embora, — eu grito atrás dele. — Não se preocupe. Eu não gosto de você, de qualquer maneira. _

_Ele levanta sua mão e ele... me mostra o dedo do meio. _

_Ohhhhh, merdinha. _

— _Sim, de volta pra você! — eu grito e então movo minha língua para suas costas. _

_Quando ele desaparece, eu me viro e corro até os degraus da frente, de repente preocupada com a minha amiga. Será que o motoqueiro entrou? Ele é um perseguidor? _

_Em seguida, isso me bate - oh meu Deus, ele é quem ela fodeu? _

_Aquela pequena cafajeste. Ele é gostoso demais. _

_Sorrindo, eu uso a minha chave para abrir a porta da frente. Eu entro só para parar meus passos. Ela está correndo embalando uma mala de viagem, nem sequer me nota. Vejo, então, que suas cortinas estavam fechadas. _

— _Rose? _

_Ela grita e se vira, apertando uma mão em seu coração. _

_Ok, isso é estranho. _

— _O que você está fazendo _

_Seus olhos estão em pânico. _

— _Eu, uh, eu estou saíndo de férias. _

_Não, ela não vai continuar mentindo para mim. _

— _Rose, você está claramente assustada e eu acabei de ver um motoqueiro extremamente atraente aqui na frente, olhando para cá. _

— _O quê? — ela chora, correndo para a janela e espreitando para fora. _

— _Você precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo, — eu exijo. — Agora. _

_Ela se vira para mim e seu lábio inferior treme. Merda. _

_Eu me aproximo, passando os braços ao redor dela. Ela balança violentamente em meus braços. _

— _Eu tenho que ir, Bella. Eu não tenho uma escolha. _

— _Me diga o por quê. Você acha que eu não tenha notado que você está sempre correndo? Por que você está correndo, Rose? Me diga. _

_Ela toma uma respiração profunda, trêmula e sussurra: _

— _Eu não sabia... Eu pensei que ele era apenas um homem lindo que me deu um bom tempo. _

— _Quem é ele? _

— _Seu nome é Wade, ou Wrath, em seu clube. _

— _E o que ele quer com você? _

— _Eu pensei que ele apenas me queria para o sexo, até que ele tentou... _

— _O que, Rose? — eu imploro. _

— _Ele tentou me pegar. _

_Confusão me enche. _

— _Pegar você? _

_Ela dá um passo para trás, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. _

— _Eu não posso explicar isso aqui, mas anos atrás eu fiz uma coisa que eu não deveria ter feito e eu dei isso para a polícia. O homem que ficou preso foi para a cadeia. Ele está fora agora e eu acho... Eu acho que ele _

_esta procurando por mim. Ele sabe que eu tenho informações e ele esta enviando Wrath para conseguir isso. _

— _Ele o contratou para pegar você? — eu suspiro. _

— _Sim, ele pagou a ele um monte de dinheiro para me rastrear. Eu tenho que sair daqui, Bella. Eu não posso ficar. _

— _Você tem fugido todo esse tempo, por causa de um homem que estava na cadeia? _

— _Sim, — ela soluça. — Ele não vai sair da minha vida. Eu não posso escapar dele. _

— _Oh Rose, — eu digo, minha voz suave. — Vamos chamar a polícia, talvez eles possam ajudar e... _

— _Ajude em quê? Eu não tenho nenhuma prova. Ele não fez nada, ele manteve as suas mãos limpas. Eles não vão olhar para um motoqueiro que, até agora, não fez nada para mim. _

— _Você não deveria ter que fugir, — eu protesto. _

— _Eu não tenho escolha, — ela grita com raiva. _

— _Então você está indo fazer isso sempre? Fugir deste homem? O que você fez? O que você descobriu? _

— _Eu não posso explicar isso agora, eu tenho que ir. Eu vou descobrir uma maneira de acabar com isso, mas não posso fazer isso aqui com esse motoqueiro respirando no meu pescoço. _

— _Por que ele dormiu com você? — eu pergunto. _

— _Ele não sabia quem eu era na época. — ela ri amargamente. _

— _Eu não quero que você vá, — eu digo, colocando a mão em seu ombro. _

_Ela balança a cabeça, as lágrimas deslizando. _

— _Eu vou terminar isso, eu vou. Tenho pessoas que podem me ajudar a recolher o que eu preciso para trazer esse cara para baixo, mas eu não posso fazer isso aqui. _

_Eu tomo sua mão, correndo suavemente meu polegar sobre ela. _

— _Eu não posso te impedir, A, mas eu preciso saber que você está bem. Que você não vai se machucar. _

_Ela sorri, mas é vacilante e aterrorizada. _

— _Eu tenho alguém que pode me ajudar. Eu estou indo para ele. Ele vai resolver isso para mim. _

— _E se esse motoqueiro se apoderar de você primeiro? _

— _Ele não vai. _

— _Como você tem certeza que essa pessoa que pode te ajudar? _

_Ela caminha até o sofá, fechando o zíper da mala. _

— _Ele está arrumando um carro para mim. Eu só tenho que chegar até ele. _

— _Abra sua garagem. Eu vou colocar o meu carro e te levar nisso. Eu vou ter certeza que ninguém nos siga. _

_Ela acena com a cabeça. _

— _Obrigada. _

_Eu me aproximo, a puxando em meus braços e abraçando-a. _

— _Você precisa me telefonar, muitas vezes, Rose. Eu preciso saber que você está bem. _

_Ela concorda, me segurando firmemente. _

— _Eu juro. _

_Eu não me sinto bem com isso. Nem um pouco. _

_Levo três horas para deixar Rose em carro que estava esperando por ela. Eu vejo uma moto me seguindo, por isso tenho que parar casualmente no posto de gasolina, saindo com se Rose não estivesse escondida no meu banco de trás. Eu até paro em um bar de Milkshake local, trazendo um shake no parque. Finalmente, a moto acelera fora. Eu coloco o meu pé sobre ele e depois, levo correndo Rose para o carro. Quando chegamos lá, eu quase não tenho um minuto para dizer adeus antes que ela esteja indo embora com um estranho. Bem, um estranho para mim de qualquer maneira. _

_Lágrimas caem pelo meu rosto enquanto eu a vejo ir. _

_Eu não gosto nada disso, nem por um segundo maldito. _

_Espero que a minha amiga esteja bem. _

_Meu telefone toca e eu me forço a sair do sofá para chegar até ele, esperando que seja Rose. Estou preocupada com ela; apavorada, algo ruim vai acontecer. Eu vejo o número de Edward na tela, então eu responde a ele com um tom rouco, _

— _Olá? _

— _Bella? _

— _Sou eu. _

— _Merda, baby, você está chorando? _

_Às suas palavras, fazem o meu lábio tremer. _

— _Ah, não. _

— _Você está chorando. Que diabos aconteceu? _

— _É, — eu engulo, me acalmando, — Rose. _

— _Ela está bem? _

— _Eu não posso dizer por telefone. Está tudo bem, eu apenas estou sendo uma pirralha chorona. _

— _Eu estarei aí em vinte minutos.— _

— _Não, — eu digo rapidamente. — Está tudo bem. Eu vou apenas trabalhar um pouco. _

— _Estarei aí, — diz ele, desligando. _

_Ok, então. _

_Eu me levanto do sofá e me arrasto para a cozinha. Eu retiro uma caixa de suco de laranja e me sirvo um copo e então eu me sento na bancada e penso. _

_Estou muito preocupada com Rose. Eu sinceramente não gosto que ela esteja lá fora, sozinha, assustada e com problemas. Deve haver algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar. Talvez Spike, ou Emmett, ou Jackson podem ajudar. Eles podem saber quem é o homem que eu vi. Talvez eles possam me dizer como fazê-la sair dessa bagunça. _

_Ela é a única família que eu tenho, além dos meus pais. Se eu perder ela... _

_Eu sou empurrada para fora dos meus pensamentos quando minha porta da frente se abre e Edward caminha dentro. Ele ainda está em um terno, mas os dois primeiros botões da camisa dele estão abertos. Ele não está vestindo o casaco e as mangas estão arregaçadas, me mostrando a massa de músculos definidos até seus antebraços. Ele deixa os olhos me avaliarem e então ele anda para frente. _

— _Hey, — diz ele, parando na minha frente, colocando suas grandes mãos sobre minhas pernas. _

_Eu sorrio. _

— _Ei, você. _

— _O que está acontecendo? — seus olhos são intensos, observando cada movimento meu. _

— _Alguma coisa está acontecendo com Rose; eu só não sei o quê. Quando eu apareci na casa dela hoje, havia um motoqueiro estranho do lado de fora. Ele saiu sem dizer uma palavra, mas quando cheguei lá dentro, ela estava fora de si, arrumando suas malas e correndo. Ela me disse que se meteu sozinha numa encrenca há alguns anos atrás e colocou um homem na cadeia. Agora esse homem deseja fazer ela pagar e contratou este motoqueiro para trazer isso para ele. _

_Os olhos de Edward se estreitam. _

— _Era um motoqueiro da parte do clube da minha equipe de segurança? _

_Eu balancei minha cabeça. _

— _Não, pelo menos, eu não acho que ele era. Ele tinha Wings MC na parte de trás de sua jaqueta. _

_Ele passa a mão sobre sua mandíbula e depois pega o telefone. _

— _Espere, o que você está fazendo? _

_Ele me avalia com os olhos antes de murmurar, _

— _Ligando para Jackson. _

— _Não, você não pode fazer isso. Não até que eu saiba que ela não vai se se machucar. _

_Ele se inclina para perto. _

— _Ela fugiu. Não há tempo para foder com isso, Bella. _

_Eu mordo meu lábio quando ele pressiona o telefone no ouvido. _

— _Sim, Jackson, é Edward. _

_Silêncio. _

— _Tenho um pequeno problema, você se importaria de dirigir até aqui? _

_Mais silêncio. _

— _Estou na casa da Bella. _

_Ele tagarela o meu endereço, e, em seguida, desliga o telefone. Eu coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, gemendo. _

— _Isso não pode ser bom. _

— _Se alguém vai saber quem é esse motoqueiro, é Jackson e os garotos. _

_E se isso for um erro? E se eles estão de alguma forma envolvidos? E se eu acabar ferindo Rose, ou pior, mata-lá? _

— _Hey, — Edward diz suavemente, pegando meu queixo na mão e inclinando o meu rosto. — Nós vamos encontrá-la. _

— _Ela está em perigo, Edward. Eu não gosto de não saber. _

— _Nós vamos trabalhar com isso. _

_Espero que ele esteja certo. _

_Eu fico olhando para o grupo de motoqueiro em pé na minha sala de estar. Edward disse um deles e não quatro. Eu pisco algumas vezes, reconhecendo apenas Emmett, Spike e Jackson. O outro homem tem cabelo escuro, vermelho e surpreendentemente, é extremamente atraente, como o resto deles. _

— _Conte pra gente o que você viu, — diz Emmett, se sentando no meu sofá. _

_Eu me atrapalho com meus dedos juntos, mas Edward se estica e pega a minha mão. _

— _Havia um motoqueiro espiando a frente da casa dela esta tarde. Quando falei com ele, ele se recusou a me responder. Ele simplesmente saiu. — eu murmuro. — Depois que ele deu o dedo do meio. Imbecil. _

_Spike bufa e eu levanto a cabeça, percebendo que eu disse isso em voz alta. _

— _De qualquer forma, — eu digo, corando. — Eu vi na parte de trás de sua jaqueta, ele tinha um patch que dizia Wings MC. _

_Os olhos de Jackson estreitam e ele se vira para Emmett. _

— _Você já ouviu falar deles? _

— _Nah, novo para mim. _

— _Eu já, — diz o homem de cabelos vermelhos. — Eles são uma unidade pequena ao sul daqui. Eu me esqueci de qual a localidade eles reivindicaram. _

_Emmett acena com a cabeça. _

— _Obviamente, ele foi contratado por alguém para levar a sua amiga; o problema é descobrir por quem. _

— _Ela disse que era um homem que ela colocou na cadeia anos atrás, porque ela disse sobre ele por alguma coisa. Ela foi muito esquemática sobre os detalhes. _

_Jackson se vira para os caras. _

— _Muff,16 — diz ele para o homem de cabelos vermelhos, mas ele não pode chegar mais antes de eu bufar alto. _

_Todos eles se voltam para mim. _

— _Sinto muito, — eu digo, lutando contra uma risadinha. — Ele acabou de chamar você de Muff? _

_O Muff sorri. _

— _Ele certamente fez. _

_Eu libero minha risadinha e pressiono uma mão à boca. _

— _Oh Deus, isso é fodidamente hilário. Você tem o nome de uma vagina. _

_Muff bufa, Spike ruge com risos e eu vejo Edward abrir um sorriso. _

— _Por que você não pergunta a ele como ele conseguiu esse nome em algum momento, amor? — diz Jackson, piscando para mim. _

— _Eu não quero nem saber. _

_Emmett bate palmas. _

— _Esqueça isso, vamos falar sério. _

— _Certo, — Jackson continua. — Muff, você descobre mais sobre este clube MC, veja se você pode conseguir qualquer informação. Spike, você e Emmett vejam se podem descobrir qualquer coisa sobre a amiga dela. _

— _Qual é seu nome completo? — Spike pergunta. _

— _Rosalie Hale, — eu digo. — Eu tenho as suas chaves. Talvez você possa encontrar algo na casa dela. _

_Spike acena, expondo sua palma. Eu corro até a cozinha para pegar a chave reserva de Rose. Eu entrego para ele e ele enfia a mão no bolso. _

— _Certo, — diz Jackson. — Vamos ver o que podemos descobrir. _

— _Eu aprecio isso, — eu sussurro, dando a ele um sorriso fraco. _

_Ele me dá suas costas, apenas largas e deslumbrantes. _

— _Até mais. _

_Todos eles acenam para mim e desaparecem pela porta. Um momento depois, eu ouço o estrondo alto dos escapamentos das Harleys enquanto eles acaleram pela estrada. Antes que eu possa virar, Edward está atrás de mim, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura e pressionando os lábios na minha orelha. _

— _Ela vai ficar bem. Faremos tudo que pudermos para ter certeza disso. _

_Concordo com a cabeça, me recostando contra ele. _

— _Obrigada por ligar para eles. _

_Ele pressiona um beijo no meu pescoço e eu fecho meus olhos, tremendo de alegria. _

— _Tudo o que eu tenho sido capaz de pensar hoje é na sua buceta doce e quão boa ela é. _

_Eu mordo meu lábio enquanto suas mãos deslizam sob minha camisa e sobre os meus seios. _

_Então, como se o meu dia não pudesse ficar pior, seu telefone toca, alto e irritante, cortando o meu desejo sexual pela metade. Ele faz um som de grunhido e se afasta. Eu viro a tempo de ver o nome da Putanya piscando na tela. Ótimo. Ele me dá uma olhada, antes de pegar e pressioná-lo ao ouvido. _

— _Tanya. _

_Ele fica em silêncio por um momento, seu rosto caindo. _

— _Eu estarei aí. _

_Ele termina a chamada e se vira para mim. _

— _Eu tenho que ir. _

_Meu coração afunda. Ele cai no chão e quebra em milhões de pedaços. _

— _Oh, Okay, — eu consigo dizer. _

_Edward segura minhas bochechas com suas mãos, dando um beijo na minha testa. _

— _Me desculpe, eu te ligo mais tarde. _

_Ele me deixa e caminha em direção à porta. _

_Eu não me mexo, eu só o assisto sair com uma expressão triste no rosto. _

_Ele se vira para olhar para trás para mim antes de sair e sua mandíbula cresce apertada. _

— _Não olhe para mim desse jeito, Bella. _

_Eu viro saindo e desapareço pelo corredor. _

_É nesse exato momento que percebo, me apaixonei por Edward Cullen._

**Edward...Cullen**

**Classifiquem!**

**Beijos e até amanhã**

**Salamaleico**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, fiquei sem internet.**

**Penúltimo capítulo.**

**Hoje á noite posto o último e falo com vocês.**

**Beijo grande e boa leitura.**

_O que posso dizer sobre a minha mãe e meu pai. Eles são loucos, adoráveis e são a razão pela qual sou do jeito que sou. Eu amo eles em pedacinhos - mas há apenas algumas horas que posso gastar com eles antes de querer arrancar meu próprio cabelo fora. Hoje é um desses dias. Eles só estão por aqui há quatro horas e a minha mãe já está começando com as palestras. _

— Por que você não está namorando?

— Por que você não conseguiu um emprego decente?

— Por que você continua indo para os homens errados?

_Então sento, pernas cruzadas no meu sofá, fingindo estar ouvindo, quando na verdade, não estou. Quando ela termina, sorrio e garanto a ela que estou tentando e em seguida mudo rapidamente o assunto. Meu pai está lendo um jornal em cima da mesa, revirando os olhos de vez em quando com a choradeira da minha mãe. Ái pai. _

— _Eu acho que você deveria conseguir um emprego em uma empresa de contabilidade de verdade, — diz ela. _

_Eu suspiro alto. _

— _Mãe, é uma empresa real, só que faço isso de casa. _

— _Como é que você deveria se socializar quando você não está lá fora aos olhos do público? _

_Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas para ela. _

— _É chamado de clubes, bares e boates de strip. _

_O meu pai dá uma risada. _

— _Não é engraçado, — minha mãe fecha a boca, franzindo os lábios redondos. _

_Minha mãeé muito bonita. Alta, cabelos claros, olhos bonitos... Você não seria capaz de adivinhar a idade da minha mãe e não com a quantidade de maquiagem que ela usa, ou as marcas de designer de sapatos e roupas. Eu sou toda meu pai. _

— _Vamos, mãe, — gemo. — Estou feliz, você não pode apenas ficar feliz por mim? _

_Ela cruza os braços e travo a vista nas suas lindas, unhas vermelhas. _

— _Tudo bem, mas você sabe que me preocupo com você, Bella. Você não está ficando mais jovem. _

— _Puxa, obrigada, mamãe. Em seguida, você vai estar se perguntando quantos dos meus pêlos pubianos estão se transformando em cinza. _

_Ela engasga. _

— _Bella, veja como fala. _

_O meu pai começa a rir, se recostando e envolvendo uma mão ao redor de seu estômago. Seus olhos castanhos brilham quando ele olha para mim. Ele ama como dou corda para mamãe. Balançando sua cabeça e tentando conter o riso depois que mamãe lhe dá um olhar feio, ele corre suas mãos por seu cabelo e pega de volta a seu jornal. _

— _Como estão as coisas em casa? — pergunto a ela, tentando mudar de assunto. _

— _O mesmo de sempre. Betty na porta ao lado ainda está tentando colocar suas garras em seu pai. _

_Aqui vamos nós. _

_Betty, a nossa vizinha de longa data, sempre teve uma coisa para o meu pai. Que posso dizer? O homem é bonito. Isso sempre irritou minha mãe e toda vez que vejo ela, ela tem uma outra história sobre o que Betty fez para tentar - roubar - o papai dela. _

— _Essa prostituta. — suspiro, sufocando uma risada. — Você deveria ir e mostrar a ela quem é que manda, mãe. _

_Minha mãe se endireita. _

— _Oh, eu fiz. Ela assou alguns cupcakes e os trouxe. Ela sabe que seu pai ama cupcakes. — seu olhos cintilam. — Eu disse a ela exatamente onde colocar esses bolos. _

_Eu rio baixinho. _

— _Bem alí no seu buraco de vadia, sem dúvida. _

— _Bella, — ela briga novamente. — Sua boca fugiu com você. _

— _Na verdade, ela fugiu com Betty. Os dois são amigos íntimos. _

_Meu pai ladra uma risada de novo e minha mãe aperta o nariz em desgosto. Eu estou caminhando até ela e envolvendo meus braços ao redor de seus ombros. _

— _Acalme-se, mamãe. Eu só estou brincando. _

— _Eu espero que sim. _

_Nós passamos o resto do dia descansando antes de sair para jantar naquela noite. Eu não ouvi de Edward durante todo o dia, mas talvez isso seja uma coisa boa. Eu não sei como me sinto sobre esta situação e certamente não gosto de como isso provavelmente vai terminar para mim. O que é ruim, por sinal. _

_Nós chegamos em casa só depois das oito horas, cheios e contentes. Nós estamos todos rindo enquanto nós saimos do carro, ainda brincando com mamãe sobre Betty. Eu ouço alguém limpar a garganta e giro ao redor para ver Edward de pé na minha porta da frente. Mas. Que. Porra? Eu disse que ele não poderia vir; deixei isso bem claro. _

— _Hey, — diz ele, em seguida, movendo seu olhar para os meus pais. _

— _Ah, Edward, — murmuro, andando ao seu encontro e me inclinando para perto. — Que diabos você está fazendo? _

— _Temos que conversar, — ele murmura e depois levanta a cabeça e olha diretamente para a minha mãe. _

— _Eu sinto muito por interromper o tempo de vocês com Bella. Eu só preciso de uma palavra rápida com ela. _

— _E quem é este belo jovem cavalheiro? — minha mãe diz, se aproximando e passando por mim para esticar sua mão perfeita para Edward. _

_Deus, me ajude. _

— _Edward Cullen, Senhora. Você deve ser a mãe de Bella. _

_Ele beija a mão dela e posso praticamente ouvir seu desmaio. Que vergonha de você, mãe. _

— _E você conhece a nossa Bella... como? — minha mãe estimula, sorrindo para ele. _

— _Ela trabalha para mim. _

— _Isso não é adorável? _

_Meu pai se aproxima, estendendo a mão. _

— _Prazer em te conhecer, filho. _

_Edward sacode sua mão e balança a cabeça. _

— _Você também. Eu não levarei menos de um minuto com ela. _

— _Não seja bobo, venha e me deixe te fazer uma xícara de chá. _

_Oh, Deus. Uma xícara de chá. Eu quero gemer. _

_Edward me pisca um sorriso arrogante e se vira para ela. _

— _Eu adoraria. _

_Oh, não, você não! _

_Estendo a mão para ele, mas minha mãe já o arrastou pela porta da frente. Deixando escapar um gemido e imaginando, mas que diabos, os sigo para dentro. Minha mãe já está conversando com Edward como se eles fossem melhores amigos, depois de ter conhecido um ao outro durante anos e anos. Meu pai aperta meu ombro enquanto ele passa por mim. _

— _Ela é sua mãe. _

_Eu resmungo. _

— _Você se casou com ela, seu velho idiota. _

_Ele ri e beija minha cabeça._

— _Melhor dia da minha vida maldita, também. _

_Eu sorrio. Independentemente de Betty e as suas velhas, tentativas sujas, o meu pai nunca tinha olhos para ninguém além a minha mãe. Isso me deixa triste. Quero um homem que me olhe dessa forma, que nunca vai deixar seus olhos viajar para outra mulher, nunca se esqueça do quanto ele me ama e porque ele me escolheu em primeiro lugar. Assim, muitos relacionamentos terminam com uma nota cruel e amarga. Gostaria de saber quando e como eles se esqueceram e o que foi que uma vez adoraram sobre a outra pessoa. _

— _Bella, — minha mãe diz, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. — Edward aqui me diz que você está fazendo coisas maravilhosas para o seu negócio. _

— _Ele faria qualquer coisa que eu dissesse para ele. Ele me ama. — sorrio e ele sorri. _

— _Ela está somente nisto pelo salário — ele pisca para a minha mãe. _

— _Essa é a minha Bella. Ela nunca toma de volta. _

_Estou tão feliz que ela está orgulhosa de mim por ser... faminta por dinheiro? _

_Surpreendentemente, Edward se dá muito bem com os meus pais, quero dizer super-extremamente bem. Eles riem e brincam e falam de coisas como pesca e cozinha e na hora que ele está para sair, eles realmente parecem que vão sentir falta dele. _

— _Eu receio que tenho lugares para estar. Eu prometo devolver Bella depois que tiver falado com ela. Foi um prazer conhecer vocês dois. _

_Ele beija a bochecha de minha mãe e aperta a mão do meu pai de novo, antes de se virar para mim com um sorriso diabólico. _

— _Lá fora, Bella? _

_Eu fujo da minha cadeira, piscando para os meus pais um sorriso, antes de segui-lo fora. Ele se volta para mim, assim que a porta da frente se fecha atrás dele. _

— _Eu tenho informações sobre a Rose. _

_Eu perco o meu sorriso. _

— _Me diga. _

— _O homem que eles acham que está atrás dela atende pelo nome de Mario Supremo. _

— _O que ele é, uma porra de um entregador de pizza? Que nome estúpido, — solto um grunhido. _

_Edward ri, colocando as mãos no meu ombro. _

— _Acalme-se e me deixe terminar. Esse não é o verdadeiro nome dele, nós estamos encontrando dificuldades para cavar a sua verdadeira identidade. No entanto temos conseguido descobrir onde ele trabalhava. Jackson está à procura dele. Em relação ao clube MC que foi contratado para localizá-la, não há nenhuma maneira que Jackson possa se envolver com isso sem provocar uma guerra total entre os clubes. Esse é o seu negócio; não dele. Ele está tentando arranjar alguém para seguir o motoqueiro que está em seu encalço. Ele pode oferecer a proteção dela se ele puder localizá-la. _

_Eu levo tudo isso, balançando minha cabeça lentamente. _

— _Ela está em perigo? _

— _Parece que Mario não está muito feliz e ainda estamos tentando chegar ao fundo do por quê. Obviamente Rose fez algo que realmente irritou ele, para não mencionar que o colocou na cadeia. Os homens como ele não colocam tempo e esforço em qualquer garota sem uma boa razão. _

— _Estou preocupada por ela, Edward, — digo baixinho. _

_Ele segura minhas bochechas, o dedo calejado passando sobre a minha pele. _

— _Nós vamos descobrir isso. Nesse meio tempo, não há nada que você pode fazer. _

— _Isso não vai me impedir de me preocupar. _

_Edward balança a cabeça, se inclinando para pressionar um beijo em meus lábios. _

— _Talvez não, mas você só precisa tentar e pensar em outras coisas até que nós tenhamos mais informações. _

_Eu aceno, olhando para ele. _

— _Nós ainda estamos indo para a nossa viagem incrivel de negócios? _

_Ele sorri. _

— _E a melhor parte? Eu comprei para você um equipamento de golfe. _

_Eu lamento muito alto. _

— _Merda, Edward, você está tentando arruinar a minha reputação? _

— _Eu só sei o quanto você adora golfe. _

— _Você é um idiota, você sabe disso? É melhor você ter cuidado. Eu posso fazer as coisas a sério muito ruins para você enquanto você dorme. A primeira dessas coisas envolve uma escova de dentes, um vaso sanitário e a minha gargalhada maligna. _

— _Eu posso devolver esse favor e acredite em mim, vou fazer você chorar, menina. _

_Eu cruzo meus braços e xingo. _

— _Ha! Você só acha que pode me fazer chorar. _

_Ele dá um passo para frente, os olhos vigorosos._

— _É evidente que você me subestima. _

— _O mesmo para você, grande cara. _

_Com um brilho em seus olhos, ele se vira e vai embora caminhando. _

— _É bom ver você também, Edward. Tenha uma boa noite. Sem problemas sobre a xícara de chá, tudo bem. Eu tenho bastante dinheiro, por isso não se preocupe em tudo sobre estar levando um saquinho de chá da pobre menina. _

_Ele ri, mas não se vira. _

— _Boa noite, linda. _

_Bem merda. _

_O petulante... se foi _

_Eu salto para cima e para baixo, agitando minhas mãos no ar, fazendo pequenos círculos. Eu estou cheia de emoção. O quarto que Edward tem para mim no resort que estamos hospedandos é deslumbrante. É todo de tapetes de pelúcia e paredes brancas, com toalhas perfeitas e uma grande banheira de hidromassagem. Ele tem vista para os jardins e posso ver as piscinas azuis cintilantes assim como o oceano na parte de trás. Cortinas brancas chicotiam na brisa que banha as portas de varanda aberta. _

— _Jesus, posso ouvir você a duas portas, — diz Edward, aparecendo no meu quarto. _

— _Estou muito animada, — grito, pulando fora da cama e correndo para me lançar em seus braços. Ele me pega com um impacto e dá dois passos para trás. _

— _Para onde nós vamos primeiro? A piscina? A praia? _

— _Golf. _

— _Oh nãoooooo, — gemo, deixando meu corpo deslizar para baixo do seu até que pouso no chão aos seus pés. — Você é um chefe horrível, Edward Cullen. _

_Ele olha para mim. _

— _Então, nós estamos indo para um jantar de negócios. _

_Eu viro para o meu lado, me enrolando em uma posição fetal. _

— _Me mate agora. Coloque uma bala no meu cérebro e me coloque para fora da minha miséria. _

— _Então, poderia te levar para a piscina e foder você até você gritar meu nome. _

_Isso tem a minha cabeça empurrando para cima. _

— _Continue... _

_Ele se ajoelha e passa o dedo em cima da minha coxa. _

— _Imagine o quão duro seus mamilos estarão na água fria. Eles vão doer por minha boca. _

— _Mmmmmm, poderia ser influenciada. _

_Ele se inclina e me levanta, pressionando meus lábios contra os dele em um faminto beijo exigente. Então, ele me deixa ir e se levanta;_

— _Agora vá se vestir com a roupa de golfe que comprei para você. _

_Ele desaparece e volto para a minha mala. Rastejando, a abro e fico de boca aberta com a roupa feia na parte superior. _

— _Eu te odeio Edward Cullen! — grito. — Você vai morrer de uma morte lenta e dolorosa por isso. _

_Eu ouço ele rindo todo o caminho pelo corredor. _

— _Pare de se remexer, — Edward repreende enquanto andamos pela grama exuberante para o grupo de pessoas que nos esperam para começar o jogo. _

— _Eu me pareço feia pra caralho, mulheres velhas iriam correr de mim. Você fez isso de propósito, não foi? _

_Ele sorri. _

— _Eu fodidamente odeio você. _

— _Linguagem, baby, — diz ele, me dando um olhar de advertência. _

— _Morda-me. _

_Eu nem sequer quero olhar para mim. Calças de golfe verde-e- branco, uma camisa pólo branca com um casaco de lã sobre meus ombros, que tem grandes diamantes verdes nele... Eu fodidamente odeio ele. ODEIO ele. Isso só fica pior quando vejo Putanya na multidão. Ela está usando uma saia minúscula que mostra suas longas pernas bronzeadas. Sua metade superior é semelhante a minha, só que ela faz com que pareça muito melhor. Ela passa rapidamente seus longos cabelos loiros por cima do ombro quando ela vê Edward chegando. _

— _Cadela, — murmuro. _

_Edward aperta com força a minha mão. _

— _Já chega. _

_Eu bufo, mas mantenho a minha boca fechada enquanto nós paramos. Todo mundo cumprimenta todo mundo e então nós estamos todos prontos. Eu estou presa com Edward, algum outro jovem e Putanya. Eu quero dizer foda-se, por que todos nós temos que ficar juntos? Isso não é uma coincidência. Eu dou a todos olhares céticos enquanto subo no carrinho de golfe, cruzando as pernas. Quando o jovem fica no meu lado e vejo Edward e Putanya chegar na frente, quero bater em alguém. _

— _Então, ouvi que você é muito boa em seu trabalho? — o homem mais jovem me diz. — Todo mundo diz grandes coisas sobre você. _

— _Meu trabalho? — bufo. — Sim, sou muito boa nisso. Na verdade, acho que Edward iria chamar de esplêndida. Eu trabalho maravilhas com sua necessidade... _

— _Bella, — Edward rosna da frente. — Já chega. _

_Rangendo os dentes, olho para fora no campo aberto, querendo bater em alguém. Quando as bebidas vêm, mergulho na cerveja. Putanya pega um vinho; é claro que ela faz. Ela fica lá, o tomando como se ela mesma tivesse esmagado as uvas malditas. _

— _É a sua vez, Tanya, — diz Edward, voltando para ela. _

— _Eu estou um pouco em branco, — diz ela, inocentemente. — Eu tenho medo de ter me esquecido como segurar isso. Será que você pode me mostrar, Edward? _

— _Sério? — bufo para mim, apesar de ver um tick na mandíbula de Edward e os olhos de Tanya se estreitarem. _

_Então ele sai, envolvendo seus braços em volta dela enquanto ele a ensina a balançar. Eu reviro os olhos e me sento no carrinho, tomando minha cerveja. À medida que avançamos em torno do curso, os assisto flertar e seguir em frente. Não vou mentir, isso me irrita. Quando Edward finalmente decide me dar uma vez, estou com raiva. Eu sei que é, provavelmente, infantil, mas não me importo. Ele merece. _

— _É a sua vez, — diz Edward, se aproximando de mim. _

_Eu fico olhando para ele. _

— _Você vai me mostrar como fazer para segurar isso? — digo inocentemente, batendo meus cílios. _

_Ele dá um passo para frente, se inclinando perto. Ele rosna em meu ouvido, _

— _Você está sendo malcriada. Pare com isso. _

— _Ou o quê? — retruco, levando a coisa longa da vara na mão. _

_Eu saio, bato a bola e giro ao redor, entregando-o de volta para ele. _

— _Mas que porra foi isso? _

— _Eu batendo na bola. _

— _Não, você estava agindo como uma pirralha. _

— _Pare de me chamar de pirralha, — murmuro. _

_Estão me entregando outra cerveja e a pego com gratidão. _

_Edward toma meu braço. _

— _Eu te trouxe aqui porque você deveria agir profissionalmente e me dar um bom nome. Não agir como uma criança mimada, porque você não gosta do que estou fazendo. _

— _O que você está fazendo, — atiro. — Está caindo aos pés daquela mulher. Você não está nem tentando ver o lado real dela. _

— _Desde quando isso é a porra meu negócio se tornando o seu? Eu nunca pedi para você mergulhar o nariz em minha merda quando te contratei. Por que diabos você continua trazendo isto para cima? _

— _Não e você certamente não disse que ia me foder também. _

_Ele rosna, baixa e profundamente. _

— _Uma última chance, puxe sua merda junta, ou saia. Eu não preciso de você aqui agindo como uma criança maldita. _

_Engulo em seco, machucada. É o Edward idiota novamente. Aquele que sempre sai quando aquela vadia está ao redor. _

— _Você sabe o que, — digo, dando um passo para frente com uma expressão de desprezo, — Eu acho que vou. _

_Então faço algo que sei que vou me arrepender mais tarde. Eu inclino a minha cerveja e despejo ela para baixo por sua camisa. Isso vai ensinar a ele por ser um idiota. _

_Me viro e caminho, mas não antes de ouvi-lo assobiar o meu nome em advertência. Sim, provavelmente vou perder meu emprego, mas não me importo. Na verdade, estou farta de me importar. Se ele quiser a Putanya e insiste em se transformar nesse idiota quando ela estiver por perto, então ele pode ficar com ela e tudo o que ela implica. Eu estou farta. _

_Eu não volto para o meu quarto. Em vez disso, passo a tarde caminhando em volta do terreno, explorando. Eu acabo sentada na praia, dedos enrolandos na areia macia. Isso me acalmou e percebo que talvez estivesse sendo uma cadela com Putanya. Isso não pode ser mudado, no entanto, a mulher é patética. Eu gostaria que pudesse entender o que ele viu nela, realmente gostaria. _

_Meu telefone toca no meu bolso. Tem estado tocando por horas. Suspirando e sabendo que não posso escapar de Edward para sempre, o pego e respondo. Eu não entendo uma palavra antes dele latir para mim. _

— _Que tipo de jogo fodido você acha que você está fazendo? Se você não pode lidar com estar aqui, então vá a para casa, porra. Você está fazendo de mim um tolo quando tudo o que precisava de você fazer era agir conforme a sua idade e fazer a coisa certa. Você quer saber por que diabos continuo indo de volta para ela? Você quer saber por que não fui para você? É por isso. Você é infantil. Pelo menos ela sabe como agir corretamente e com boas maneiras. Cresça, antes que você não tenha nenhum trabalho para voltar. _

_Eu termino a chamada antes que ele possa terminar, porque parei de respirar. Um soluço sobe na minha garganta sobre suas palavras. Os meus dedos tremem enquanto enfio meu telefone de volta no bolso. Meu coração palpita; literalmente bate em meu peito enquanto fico de pé. Não tenho dúvida de que merecia isso, mas nunca esperava que ele me ferisse da forma como o fez. Com as pernas trêmulas, faço o meu caminho de volta para o meu quarto, sem saber o que fazer a seguir. _

_Assim quando chego a minha porta, os pings do elevador abrem e Edward e Putanya aparecem. Ele tem a mão ao redor da cintura dela e ela está segurando no braço dele, rindo. Quando os dois me veem, eles param. O nariz dela sobe ligeiramente e tenho certeza de que ele disse a ela apenas que era um desperdício de tempo patético. Eu encontro os seus olhos durante um segundo e seu olhar zangado parece suavizar apenas um pouco para o meu rosto coberto de lágrimas. _

_Eu destravo a porta e entro, fechando-a bem alto atrás de mim antes de trancá-la. _

_Meu coração... isso dói. _

_Eu passo por cima de todas as razões que deveria ter para arrumar minhas malas e ir embora, mas tudo continua voltando para o fato de que preciso deste emprego. Eu não disse a Edward, mas a outra empresa de contabilidade que estava trabalhando decidiu que eles já não precisavam de mim (eu só recebi o telefonema ontem), o que é bom porque levei em todo o trabalho do Edward. No entanto, agora tenho a probabilidade de perder o meu emprego por causa da minha boca grande e meu coração estúpido, carente. _

_Eu sei o que fazer para manter o meu trabalho, mas acima de tudo, para manter a minha amizade com Edward, tenho que colocar o meu vestido e comparecer ao jantar esta noite. Eu tenho que sorrir e ser educada e me socializar e arrumar tudo sobre mais cedo. Eu não sei como vou fazer isso, porque sei que ele realmente não me quer lá; ele deixou isso muito claro. _

_Mas preciso. _

_Eu passo as próximas duas horas me preparando. Eu enrolo meu cabelo suavemente, deixando-o cair em ondas soltas em volta dos meus ombros e costas. Eu coloquei em uma leve camada de maquiagem, me dando uma aparência natural e elegante. O vestido que Edward tem para mim é tudo sobre o seu gosto - como se ele tivesse olhado para isso e só sabia que iria funcionar. É longo, elegante e preto. Tem pequenos paetês sobre todo ele. A frente tem um decote grande, expondo uma boa quantidade de pele e a parte traseira cai direto até meus quadris. _

_Eu bato de volta as minhas emoções quando retiro o colar de diamantes lindo enfiado na minha caixa de sapatos. Eu retiro ele e o prendo em mim, engolindo enquanto dou um olhar final para mim mesma no espelho. O vestido me abraça em todos os lugares certos, me fazendo alta e magra e ainda assim cheia de curvas. Os saltos de tiras pretas me dão essa altura extra que preciso. Meu cabelo parece impressionante, caindo ao redor dos meus ombros. Eu apenas preciso tomar algumas respirações calmantes para me recompor. _

_Quando estou pronta, dou uma última respiração profunda. Eu posso fazer isso - é só me segurar de volta. Eu preciso ir e mostrar a Edward que não sou uma criança mal-criada, mas em vez _

_disso uma mulher que pode se comportar exatamente como ela deveria, exatamente como ele quer que eu seja. Aperto minha bolsa para o meu lado e saio do quarto. E com a sorte que tenho, Edward e Tanya estão saindo também. _

_No momento em que ele me vê, o seu rosto torce em choque e então vejo aquele olhar de tirar o fôlego que um homem dá a uma mulher que simplesmente entra em um salão de baile vestindo algo deslumbrante. O olhar que você só vê em filmes. Seus olhos se arregalam e seu olhar percorre o comprimento do meu corpo, seus lábios se separando levemente. Ele me olha pelo que pareceram horas antes de voltar a olhar para Tanya novamente. _

_Em seguida, a sua máscara de raiva está de volta e o meu momento já passou. _

_Ele pega o braço dela e caminha até o elevador. Eu me apresso atrás deles e deslizo para dentro do elevador antes que ele se feche. Ele nem mesmo tenta pará-lo. A tensão nesse pequeno espaço é tão intensa que o meu peito se sente como se tivesse um grande tijolo colocado sobre ele. Eu mantenho meus olhos para o chão, sem saber se deveria falar ou simplesmente ficar em silêncio. _

— _Por que você está vindo? — Edward finalmente diz. _

_Eu não movo o meu olhar do chão. _

— _Você está me ouvindo, Bella? _

_Eu levanto os meus olhos, encontrando os seus. _

— _Eu estou vindo porque é o meu trabalho. _

_O elevador faz seu ding e passo para fora, não dando a ele a chance de responder. O grande salão de festas no resort está preenchido com uma mistura de pessoas. Eu não sei para onde ir; não sei com quem falar. Edward e Tanya passam por mim como se eu não existisse. Eu sei que ele está com raiva, mas estou tentando, estou tentando fazer isso melhor. Um homem como Edward não aceitará apenas um pedido de desculpas. Isto é o melhor que posso oferecer a ele. _

_O jovem que estava no campo de golfe mais cedo com a gente vem, sorrindo para mim enquanto ele coloca um beijo na minha bochecha. _

— _Isabella, você está linda. _

_Eu aqueço imediatamente para ele, simplesmente porque ele está aliviando a tensão estranha que estou sentindo na sala esta noite. _

— _É bom ver você de novo, ah, não me lembro o seu nome? _

— _Mike, — ele oferece. _

— _É um prazer te conhecer oficialmente, Mike. _

_Mike é bom de se olhar. Ele não é lindo, mas ele certamente não está em falta. Ele é alto, com uma estrutura enxuta e cabelo claros bagunçado que cai sobre a testa. Seus olhos são de um azul claro e eles correspondem a sua pele pálida perfeitamente. _

— _Você gostaria de dançar? _

_Eu deixo meus olhos digitalizar o salão e vejo Edward olhando para mim. Endireitando minhas costas, me volto para Mike. _

— _Eu adoraria. _

_Ele pega a minha mão e me leva para a pista de dança. Nós caímos em uma valsa básica, nos movendo em torno do espaço com outros dançarinos. Me encontro sorrindo, grata a Mike por este momento. Nós continuamos ao redor da pista de dança e me encontro me soltando e até o momento que Edward puxa Tanya para fora. Então seus braços estão ao seu redor e sua cabeça está enterrada em seu ombro e apenas não posso suportar. _

_Eu estou tentando, tentando ser tudo o que ele precisa de mim para ser, mas não posso. _

_Eu o amo. Eu odeio que fodidamente o amo, porque isso só vai terminar em um desastre. _

— _Eu vou ao banheiro, — sussurro, sorrindo para Mike. — Com licença? _

_Ele volta o meu sorriso. _

— _Obrigado pela dança. _

_Eu rapidamente assinto me afastando dele e correndo para fora da pista antes que alguém veja quão arrasada estou. Corro para fora do salão de festas e para baixo de algumas salas até encontrar um banheiro. Eu testo a maçaneta da porta e suspiro de alívio quando se abre. Eu entro, hesitante, esperando que ela esteja vazia. _

_Está. _

_Eu fecho a porta atrás de mim e caminho até a janela, pressionando as palmas das mãos contra ela e inclinando a testa no vidro. Se acalme, tome um fôlego. Você pode fazer isso. Apenas volte para fora com um sorriso, mantenha a calma e depois volte para lá. Não há nenhuma necessidade para que ele veja a você assim. _

— _Eu estou tão fodidamente irritado com você. _

_Eu giro ao som da voz de Edward e o vejo de pé na porta, com as costas pressionadas contra ela, de braços cruzados sobre o peito. _

— _O que você quer, Edward? — sussurro. — Você já disse o que você precisava dizer. _

_Ele empurra a porta, seus olhos estão selvagens e luxuriosos. Ele para na minha frente, movendo o seu dedo para deslizar para baixo no meu decote. Eu tremo. _

— _Eu estou tão fodidamente bravo, mas ver você neste vestido, o seu fodido corpo pressionado contra o de outro homem... Eu não gosto disto. Não, isso não é suficiente. Eu odeio isso. _

_Por alguma razão, este comentário faz meu sangue ferver. Vim aqui; tentando ser tudo o que ele precisava só para ele enfiar isso de volta na minha cara. Eu estou tentando ser a melhor pessoa, tentando mostrar a ele que estava errada e agora ele está fazendo isso, como se tudo o que ele quer fazer é me foder. Como se não fosse nada mais do que uma prostituta. _

— _Você sabe o quê? — respiro. — Foda-se. _

_Ele dá um passo para trás, os olhos arregalados. _

— _Me desculpe. _

— _Não finja que você não me ouviu, Edward. Eu disse foda-se. Eu vim aqui, tentando compensar pelo que fiz, mas você sabe o que... tomo de volta. Você mereceu tudo o que você tem. Você é um egoísta, auto centrado, porco. _

_Ele olha para mim. _

— _Você pode falar. _

— _Eu tento, — grito. — Mas você não pode ver isso. Sua cabeça está tão longe na sua bunda que você não pode ver o que estou tentando fazer por você. Eu me importo com você; é por isso que estou assim. Você acha que quero me importar com você? Deus sabe que você não me merece. _

— _Você fez de mim um tolo, — ele late. _

— _Sim, — rosno, dando um passo mais perto. — Bem, você faz de mim uma tola todos os dias malditos que você continua perseguindo essa mulher. _

— _Você aceitou esse trabalho, não obriguei você. O que pedi a você, no entanto, era para você se comportar profissionalmente. _

— _Por que deveria?— rosno. — Quando você não pode? _

— _Porra, Bella. Isso é realmente o lugar para estar com raiva de mim agora? _

_Eu me aproximo, empurrando seu peito. _

— _Absolutamente. _

_Seus olhos piscam e ele se adianta, enredando os dedos em meu cabelo. _

— _Você está nisso tanto quanto eu. _

— _Vá se foder. _

_Ele enrola a mão no meu cabelo. _

— _Continue falando assim comigo e vou colocar você sobre o meu joelho e te espanca raté que as minhas mãos queimem. Você me faz tão selvagem, tão irritado, mas porra... — seus olhos caem para os meus seios. — Eu não posso deixar de querer você. _

— _Isso é tudo o que sou para você, certo, — rosno. — Uma prostituta. Uma boa transa? _

— _Não, você é muito, muito mais do que isso. _

_Em seguida, ele esmaga os lábios para baixo sobre os meus, fazendo com que minha respiração fique presa na minha garganta. Eu choramingo e todo o meu corpo fica fraco enquanto sua mão desliza nas minhas costas, me trazendo para mais perto dele. O beijo dele é desesperado, áspero e um pouco zangado. Está cheio de paixão e confusão e é tudo que me consome. _

_Ele não perde tempo; não existe indo devagar hoje. Sua mão cai e ele toma conta do meu vestido, deslizando-o para cima. Ele engancha ao redor da minha cintura com uma mão, enquanto a outra se atrapalha com suas calças. Ele libera seu pau e depois desce seus lábios no meu pescoço e empurra minha calcinha de lado. Bem, se você poderia as chamar de calcinha. Elas são mais um pedaço de material. _

_Ele me pressiona contra a janela, usando-a para manter a maior parte do meu peso, enquanto ele ergue minha perna e embrulha em torno de seu quadril, meu calcanhar cavando em sua bunda. Ele geme _

_com sentimento. _

— _Foda-se, esses saltos, baby, — ele murmura. — Faça isso doer. _

_Com todo prazer. _

_Ele toma seu pau, pressionando-o contra a minha entrada e, em seguida, ele está dentro de mim, profundo e duro. Ele não me dá estocadas rápidas; ao invés disso ele mói contra mim, puxando seu pau para fora apenas ligeiramente. Seus quadris giram enquanto ele me fode lentamente contra a janela, esfregando sobre o feixe de nervos sensíveis dentro de mim, o material sobre suas calças esfregando contra meu clitóris exposto. _

_Eu pressiono meus saltos em sua coxa, o usando para inclinar o meu corpo para que ele possa me foder mais profundo, mais lento. Ele enrola seus dedos no meu cabelo, inclinando a cabeça para trás e olhando para mim, mantendo os olhos presos ao meus enquanto ele leva tudo de mim. Deus, o impulsionamento lento e profundo está me trazendo para alturas como nunca vi. _

— _Sim, — mio enquanto atinjo a borda e fico pendurada apenas um pouco mais, não leva muito para chegar onde preciso ir, porque sou muito gulosa para me deixar encontrar essa versão. _

— _Sua buceta está tão apertada no meu pau, — ele rosna em meu ouvido. — Como uma pequena luva confortável. Vamos, venha para mim, baby. Eu preciso sentir você pulsar em volta de mim. _

_Ele segura minha bunda com as mãos, apertando-a enquanto ele pega o ritmo, me fodendo cada vez mais duro até que estou gritando seu nome. Então venho e quando faço, é explosivo. Por um momento, não vejo nada além de estrelas. Não ouço nada além dos sons de meus próprios gritos. Eu não sinto nada, apenas ele. Quando ele perde o controle, sinto seu pau explodir, me lembrando o quanto ele ama o meu corpo. _

— _Baby, — ele resmunga em meu ouvido. — Porra. _

_Isso nos leva um longo tempo para vir para baixo depois disso, mas, eventualmente, Edward puxa para fora, empurrando seu pau em suas calças e se endireitando. Eu puxo a minha calcinha de volta e deixo o meu vestido cair para baixo, sabendo muito bem que vou precisar me limpar antes que possa me juntar todo mundo de novo. _

— _Sinto muito, — digo, olhando para ele, admirando seu cabelo recém-fodido que ele está correndo os dedos, tentando arrumar. _

— _Você fez de mim um tolo lá fora hoje, — diz ele, finalmente olhando para mim. _

— _Eu estraguei tudo. Eu sei que fiz. _

_Ele suspira. _

— _Você está me colocando em um lugar dificil. Você não tem nenhuma porra de ideia de como estou lutando contra mim mesmo agora. _

— _Eu não posso ajudar daa maneira como me sinto. Eu não posso ajudar quererendo você da maneira que quero. _

_Ele olha para o teto, sua mandíbula apertada. _

— _Eu não posso... — ele para de falar, fechando os olhos e passando a mão pelo rosto. — Merda, Bella, não posso mesmo... _

— _Eu entendo, — digo, minha voz pequena. — Eu entendo... mesmo se você não acha que não. _

_Ele me fura com o seu olhar e toma uma respiração profunda. _

— _Eu vou falar isso com você diretamente, porque você merece isso dessa forma, — ele engole e pela primeira vez que vejo um flash de vulnerabilidade em seus olhos. — Eu não vou negar que sinto algo por você, porque isso seria a porra de uma mentira. Eu sinto. Você me faz rir e quando estou dentro de você, porra, nunca me senti tão malditamente bem. Quando você sorri, sorrio, porque alguma coisa ilumina quando você está por perto. _

— _Mas, — resmungo. _

— _Mas me importo com ela, Bella. Eu não posso simplesmente desligar essa merda. Eu tento malditamente desde que comecei a dormir com você? Absolutamente. Há momentos em que esqueci até mesmo de pensar sobre ela e isso assusta o inferno fora de mim, porque isso significa que estou sentindo alguma coisa por você, que vai além da amizade, mas não posso desligar meus sentimentos por ela. Eu estou tentando, mas não posso. Eu estou em uma situação fodida, porque a verdade do que é... — ele toma uma respiração profunda, fechando os olhos. — Eu me importo com duas mulheres e para a minha vida, não consigo descobrir qual é a melhor para mim. _

_Meu lábio treme enquanto olho para ele, amando que ele seja tão honesto. Dói, Deus, dói como o inferno, mas não posso pedir mais nada dele. Ele me deu a verdade e não posso odiar ele por isso. _

— _Me machuca dizer isso,— forço a sair, — Mas entendo. _

_Ele balança a cabeça, me dando uma expressão de pena. _

— _É difícil. Eu quero passar mais tempo com ambas de vocês e ser capaz de tomar uma decisão clara, mas como diabos posso pedir isso a você? Fique ao meu lado e continue me fodendo, enquanto estou fazendo a mesma coisa com uma outra mulher? Eu precisava mostrar a ela hoje, por uma razão doentia que precisava para que ela visse que você era a segunda melhor. _

_Oh deus. Isso queima. Essa porra queima. A realidade é mais difícil. _

— _Você está... você está dormindo com ela? _

_Ele balança a cabeça, os olhos intensos. — Eu não fiz. Essa é a verdade mais honesta, Bella. Eu não tenho colocado meu pau dentro dela desde que ela foi embora, mas não posso prometer que não vai acontecer. Eu sei o que isso irá fazer com você... Eu não quero ser esse homem. _

_Meu coração dói. Parece que ele está sendo arrancado do meu peito. _

— _Edward? _

_Eu empurro quando ouço a voz de Tanya e olho ele indo para vê-la na porta. A partir do olhar em seu rosto, ela não sabe o que nós fizemos aqui, nem ouviu a nossa conversa. Edward olha para mim, segurando meu olhar por um intenso minuto antes de se virar para ela. _

— _Eu estou indo. _

_Ela sorri para ele e quero odiá-la, mas realmente tenho o direito? Afinal, em seus olhos, sou a razão que Edward esteja se segurando. Assim como na minha, ela é a razão. Nesta situação, quem está realmente errada? _

— _Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto, — digo, minha voz fraca e patética. Me traindo quando preciso dela para ser atrevida e engraçada. _

— _Bella, — Edward diz enquanto passo por ele. _

_Eu me viro para ele. _

— _É simples, se nós realmente queremos que seja assim. Você não tem que fazer a escolha, Edward. Eu faço. _

_Eu passo por ele e vou de volta pelos corredores até o elevador. _

_Isso não saiu como o planejado. _

— _Rose, — sussurro baixo para a linha, conversando com sua secretária eletrônica pela centésima vez. — Eu sinto sua falta. Queria que você estivesse aqui. Eu preciso de você. _

_Eu desligo e guardo meu telefone. Eu entro no banheiro, chutando meus sapatos. Acho um roupão e decido que poderia tomar um banho. Eu tiro a roupa enquanto a água quente enche a banheira enorme. No momento em que termina, entro e afundo, suspirando de alívio quando meus músculos relaxam. Eu fecho meus olhos, me deixando afundar nas bolhas. _

_Eu estou lá há mais de vinte minutos, quando ouço minha porta abrir e fechar. Eu me empurro na posição vertical, cobrindo meus seios. É a manutenção? Eu fico olhando para a porta do banheiro, com o coração batendo. Ela range aberta e solto um gritinho, mas rapidamente sufoco isso quando Edward caminha para dentro. Ele está bêbado; posso ver isso imediatamente. Seus olhos estão vidrados, ele tem uma arrogância de verdade, o casaco se foi, sua camisa está meio desfeita e, claro, ele tem uma garrafa de vinho aberta na sua mão. _

_Ele parece divino. _

— _Edward, — respiro, a partir de sua camisa metade para fora da calça. Ele parece confuso e robusto e tão sexy que dói. _

— _Você não pode continuar correndo de mim, — diz ele, deixando o vinho na bancada. _

_Ele toma conta de sua camisa, arrancando-a para cima e sobre a cabeça, enviando alguns botões em todo o lugar. Ele sacode as calças para baixo, fazendo com que os meus olhos aumentem. _

— _O que você está fazendo? _

— _Eu vou entrar. Eu vou te foder lentamente e vou tentar esquecer por que diabos estou duvidando de tudo. _

_Eu mordo meu lábio quando ele fica nu, seu corpo grande, duro, se estica enquanto ele caminha em minha direção. Oh. Merda. Eu não posso fazer isso agora. Eu rapidamente fico de pé, saindo do banho. Eu tomo uma toalha e evito seu olhar interrogativo. Sem mencionar seu pau duro. Não preocupado comigo saindo, ele se aproxima e toma meus quadris, me levantando e me colocando no balcão ao lado da pia. _

— _Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Me fazendo sentir isso por você? Eu não quero fodidamente sentir isso por você, Bella. Eu só quero que você pare de me fazer sentir. _

_Engulo em seco e desvio os olhos. _

— _Não olhe para longe de mim. Não tenha vergonha do poder que você tem. Abrace isso, mas só sei que você merece coisa melhor do que eu. Eu não quero que você espere por mim, mas não posso te dizer para ir embora porra. Eu sou um egoísta. _

_Meus olhos queimam enquanto lágrimas não derramadas sobem à superfície. _

— _Não chore, — diz ele, se inclinando e beijando minhas lágrimas. — Não chore, porra, baby. _

_Ele se espalha minhas pernas e seu pau empurra dentro de mim sem aviso. _

— _Oh Deus, — choramingo. _

— _Não chore, — ele geme, o puxando fora e deslizando-o para dentro — Nunca fodidamente chore por mim. Eu não valho a pena. _

— _Você vale. — suspiro quando ele começa a me foder pela segunda vez esta noite. _

— _Eu quero o meu pau dentro de você; isso é tudo no que penso. A sua pequena buceta me consome, invadindo os meus pensamentos. _

_Mais profundo e mais suave, oh Deus. _

— _Me leve mais profundo, — ele rosna em meu ouvido. — Espalhe suas pernas mais largas e tome meu pau tão fodidamente profundo que você sentirá as minhas bolas contra sua bunda doce. Eu vou foder você lá um dia. Eu vou fazer você gritar meu nome enquanto meu pau se afunda no seu rabo e os meus dedos afundam em sua buceta. _

_Eu estremeço e grito o seu nome, meu orgasmo assustadoramente perto. _

— _Venha para mim. Não se segure. Me dê tudo isso. _

_Ele mergulha mais fundo. Empurrando a minha bunda na pia, mas não me importo. _

— _Eu quero vir. Eu preciso fodidamente vir. Me ordenhe, baby, me leve dentro de você, — ele sibila, mordendo minha orelha. _

— _Então venha, — rosno, me arqueando. — Seu filho da puta. _

— _Porra, — ele geme. — Minha garota suja. _

_Eu me pressiono para cima para ele, estendendo a mão para apertar a bunda dele enquanto encontro o meu orgasmo. Ele encontra o seu no mesmo exato momento, como se fôssemos um só e o mesmo. Enquanto aperto ao redor dele, com os pulsos do seu pau dentro de mim. _

— _Me ordenhe, porra, Deus, sim. _

_Eu me deixo cair de volta para a pia, suspirando profundamente. Edward levanta a cabeça, acariciando minha bochecha. _

— _Você me matou. Agora é oficial, — ele murmura. _

— _Eu poderia dizer o mesmo. A Sra. Mufflepuff está fora dos limites pela próxima semana. _

_Ele bufa e se afasta._

— _Estou morrendo de fome e quero mais álcool. _

— _Edward? — pergunto, enquanto ele me puxa para cima e toma uma toalha. _

— _Sim? _

— _Seria... — hesito. — Seria demais pedir para você ficar comigo esta noite? _

_Seus olhos piscam e ele se vira para mim. _

— _Não, isso não é pedir muito. _

_Eu lhe dou um pleno-e-grande, sorisso não-posso-tirar-isso-do- meu-rosto. _

— _Me dê cinco coisas que não sei sobre você. — dou uma risada, recostando-me na cama com uma garrafa de vinho no meu colo. _

— _Eu odeio galinhas. _

_Eu bufo alto e começo a rir histericamente. _

— _Galinhas? Por quê? _

_Sorrindo, Edward cai ao meu lado, com uma fatia de pizza na mão. _

— _Eles são apenas... feias. _

— _Você as odeia porque elas são feias? _

_Ele encolhe os ombros. _

— _Elas são como um insulto à natureza 'oh, sou um pássaro, mas não posso voar. Eu apenas corro ao redor espremendo os ovos da minha bunda'. _

_Eu rio tanto que minha barriga dói. _

— _Você esteve brincando na fazenda especial muito tempo. _

_Ele ri. _

— _Ninguém disse que não era especial. _

— _Ok, — digo, tentando respirar através dos meus risos. — O que mais? _

— _Eu tenho uma fraqueza extrema para charutos. Quer dizer, vou ser um homem velho e enrugado em seus 50 anos que está sentado em seu escritório, matando todos com fumaça de charuto. _

_Eu enrugo meu nariz. _

— _Bruto. _

— _Eu amo o basquetebol, mas nunca consegui descobrir como jogar. _

— _Pobre triste, homem baixo. _

_Ele resmunga. _

— _Esfregue isso, vá em frente. _

_Eu rolo, tomando meu vinho comigo até que paro na dobra do seu braço. _

— _O número quatro? _

— _Eu amo Os Simpsons. _

_Eu explodo com um guincho. _

— _Eu também! _

— _Sim, — ele diz, enredando um dedo no meu cabelo. — Eu sabia porque gostava de você. _

— _E a última. Faça valer a pena, garotão. _

— _Eu conserto carros velhos quando não estou no trabalho. _

_Eu me sento, olhando para ele. _

— _Sério? _

— _Sim. _

— _Eu quero dizer tipo... uau! Você todo coberto de graxa? Eu não sabia? _

_Ele pisca para mim. _

— _Talvez um dia vou deixar você ver isso. _

— _Oh, droga é certo que você vai, ou nunca vou chupar seu pau perfeito de novo. _

— _Oh, você não pode negar isso, você sabe que não pode. _

_Eu dou risada e afundo ainda mais nele. _

— _Sua vez. _

_Eu faço beicinho. _

— _Eu amo hamsters. _

_Ele bufa._

— _Não brinca. Essa coisa que você possuía tinha uma maldita gravata borboleta. _

— _Amigo, cuidado, — digo, apertando a ele o braço. — Você não fala sobre a Henrietta assim. _

— _Eu ainda afirmo que você está abrigando uma doença mental. _

— _Você está com inveja porque tenho a plena capacidade de lamber janelas e você não. Ele vai vir, velho fumante de charuto. Ele vai vir. _

_Ele ri de novo. _

— _O que há em você que me faz rir tanto? Eu nunca rio. _

— _Isso é porque você é muito rígido. _

_Ele cutuca minhas costelas. _

— _Continue. Qual é o número dois? _

— _Eu nunca tive um namorado. _

_Ele faz um som estrangulado. _

— _Você está falando sério? _

— _Sim. Eu já fodi, mas nunca tive um namorado sério. _

— _Isso deveria me preocupar. _

_Eu bufo. _

— _Tanto faz. Nenhum deles tiveram condições suficientes. _

— _Me deixe adivinhar: eles não amam hamsters? _

_Eu suspiro e aceno com a cabeça tristemente. _

— _Você bateu o dedo na ferida. _

— _Número três? _

_Eu penso sobre isso por um minuto. _

— _Eu fico com raiva de pessoas que pegam a sua pele. Você sabe, enquanto eles têm um pedaço de pele que está pendurado em um local aleatório? E eles pegam e jogam no chão? Isso me faz violentamente ficar com raiva. Quer dizer, realmente sinto vontade de socá-los. _

_Ele engasga com uma risada. _

— _Doença mental. _

— _Cala a boca, é irritante! Faça essa merda em privado, pessoas. _

— _Ok, o número quatro. — ele ri. _

— _Eu possuo quatro pares de calcinhas de vovó. _

— _Não. — ele engasga. _

_Eu balanço minha cabeça. _

— _Sim, não posso negar. Elas são tão confortáveis. _

— _Meu relacionamento com a Sra. Mufflepuff acabou de ficar tensa. Nós precisamos falar sobre isso em particular. _

_Reviro os olhos. _

— _Oh ha-ha, é provavelmente por isso que ela é tão agradável. Ela está sempre quente e protegida. _

— _Ela provavelmente está tentando se enforcar com vergonha, — ele brinca. _

— _Você está ficando com uma lista grande de reembolsos, Edward Cullen. _

— _Sim, sim, vou pagar, entendo. Agora, o número cinco; que seja bom. _

_Eu penso longa e duramente. Há tantas coisas que poderia dizer agora que seria engraçado e espirituoso, mas só há uma coisa que realmente quero dizer a ele, independentemente de como ele poderia acabar. _

— _Você, Edward Cullen, é o primeiro e único homem que me importei profundamente. _

_Eu não posso dizer a palavra com A. Isso não seria certo para este momento. _

_Eu não sei como Edward irá reagir. Uma grande parte de mim está absolutamente certa de que ele vai se afastar como ele sempre faz. Então, quando ele se inclina, envolvendo sua mão ao redor da parte de trás do meu pescoço e me puxando para mais perto, definitivamente não é o que espero. Seus lábios esmagam sobre os meus e com um gemido, me encontro a deslizar para baixo em cima da cama, com o seu corpo sobre o meu. _

_Essa é a primeira noite que Edward Cullen faz amor comigo. _

— _Ohhh, Deus, — gemo, rolando para o meu lado e segurando cada lado da minha cabeça. _

_Eu abro meus olhos, piscando rapidamente. Ugh, bruto, um deles está endurecido fechado com aquelas coisas verdes horríveis pós-álcool. Eu coloco meu dedo dentro e limpo tudo isso, limpando a minha visão. A cama está vazia ao meu lado. Estreitando os olhos, lentamente, me sento, tomando muito cuidado para não empurrar a cabeça no processo. _

— _Sentindo dor? _

_Me viro e vejo Edward na janela, vestindo apenas um par de moletom. Ele sorri para mim, segurando um café. _

— _Você quer? _

_Concordo com a cabeça. _

— _Quanto é que bebi? _

_Ele olha para as garrafas vazias no chão. _

— _Nós conseguimos esvaziar três. _

_Eu gemo. _

— _Pare com isso agora, o que eu disse? Quanto é que me envergonhei? Me diga que não falei sobre a Sra. Mufflepuff. Deus, a insultei? Não dê ouvidos a mim, é tudo mentira. _

_Seu sorriso se alarga. _

— _Se te contar, como é que vou ter influênciar? Sra. Mufflepuff e temos alguns seriamente bons segredos entre nós. _

_Eu caio para trás, apertando a minha mão para a minha cabeça. _

— _Você tem sorte que estou morrendo agora. _

— _Aqui, — diz ele, caminhando com a mão esticada. _

_Eu ergo minha cabeça e olho: Aspirina. Graças a Deus. Eu pego ela e pego o copo de água que ele me dá. Eu a engulo de forma rápida e me forço a deitar. _

— _Eu acho que preciso de um banho. _

— _Tenho um negócio no café da manhã. Você quer me encontrar lá? _

_Tenho certeza de que meu rosto fica verde. _

— _Café da manhã? _

_Ele sorri. _

— _Sim, café da manhã. Você quer dispensar isso? _

— _Você se importa? _

_Ele balança a cabeça, andando e dando um beijo em meus lábios. Não me atrevo a abrir a boca para compartilhar o meu hálito matinal. Eu provavelmente cheiro tão ruim quanto pareço sem dúvida. _

— _De modo nenhum. Vá e se sente à beira da piscina. A água sempre ajuda a ressaca. _

— _Obrigada. _

_Ele pisca para mim e então se vira e vai embora. _

_Eu me deixo cair de volta para a cama e morro um pouco mais. _

_Ele estava certo; a piscina é linda e me faz sentir um pouco humana novamente. Depois de um mergulho, peço um suco de laranja e um sanduíche, então relaxo na área de sol. Meus olhos estão caídos, desesperados para dormir mais um pouco. Eu estou mantendo-os forçados a abrir olhando para a praia linda na minha frente. Foi quando avistei Edward e Tanya andando na areia dourada. Eu me sento, levantando meus óculos escuros e os observando. _

_Será que ele... esté segurando a mão dela? _

_Meu coração aperta e ainda assim não consigo sentir raiva dele por isso. Ele deixou muito claro como ele se sente sobre Tanya e eu; quem sou para julgar ele por isso? Ele poderia ter sido um bastardo mentiroso. Em vez disso, ele me deu toda a verdade. Eu me afasto, sentindo meu rosto queimar de emoção. Ainda dói. _

_Talvez precise de uma pausa. Talvez devesse ir e passar algum tempo com Rose. _

_Se pudesse entrar em contato com ela. _

_Eu tentei quatro vezes hoje - nada. Ela não está respondendo mensagens ou textos e estou tentando muito duro empurrar o meu pânico de lado. Se algo aconteceu com ela, ou ela está com problemas e não posso ajudá-la, isso vai me destruir. Mas simplesmente não sei como localizá-la. Se ela não quer ser encontrada, ela não vai. _

_Eu puxo meus óculos de sol de volta nos meus olhos e me inclino para trás na cadeira. Edward e Tanya estão subindo os degraus para o resort agora e posso ver o momento exato em que os olhos de Edward me encontram, porque ele solta a mão de Tanya. Finjo que não o vejo; é mais fácil dessa maneira. Eu continuo com meus óculos ainda, agindo como se estivesse dormindo. _

_Eu sinto uma mão quente no meu ombro, um momento depois, e viro minha cabeça para ver Edward olhando para mim. _

— _Hey. _

— _Oh, — bocejo. — Hey. _

— _Você está se sentindo melhor? _

_Eu concordo com a cabeça. _

— _Só desfrutando deste sol. _

_Eu inclino minha cabeça para trás, esticando meu pescoço e gemendo de prazer. Eu também estou fazendo isso porque sei que a partir deste ângulo a Putanya pode ver o chupão escondido na base do meu pescoço. Ela vê isso, também, porque a sua boca aperta e ela olha pra mim. Ninguém disse que tinha que jogar limpo. _

— _Nós estamos indo almoçar agora. Você quer vir? _

_Eu me levanto, deixando a minha toalha cair, então estou apenas no meu biquíni. Os olhos de Edward caem para minha pélvis e ele sorri. Putanya apenas olha pra mim até que seus olhos são minúsculas fendas. Lide com isso, ha. Eu levanto os meus dedos e os mexo através do meu cabelo e então puxo o meu agradável, branco, vestido de verão. _

— _Claro. Você quer que me troque? _

— _Não, — diz Edward e não perco a rouquidão em sua voz. — Isso esta bom. _

_Eu pisco a ele um sorriso. _

— _O que nós estamos esperando, então? _

_Ele se vira para Tanya e sorri para ela, e então todos nós caminhamos em direção ao lobby do resort. Eu não consigo tirar o sorriso do meu rosto e quando sinto a mão de Edward passar pela minha bunda, ele só se torna maior. Talvez haja uma chance para mim - talvez ele veja alguma coisa em mim que ele não pode encontrar nela. Se for esse o caso, poderia simplesmente conseguir o meu final feliz. _

_Talvez. _

_Eu desço os longos corredores em direção ao banheiro, me contorcendo, porque minha bexiga parece que está prestes a explodir. Preciso muito fazer xixi. Eu bebi muito suco de laranja e até mesmo um bom copo de vinho no almoço. Eu viro à minha esquerda, pulando de um pé para outro enquanto coloco a minha mão sobre a porta e abro. Eu paro abruptamente quando ouço a voz da Putanya. Eu viro minha cabeça, escutando. Ela deve estar em outra sala. _

_Lutando com a minha bexiga e minha curiosidade, deixo de lado a maçaneta e viro, andando pelo corredor um pouco mais até que sua voz se torna clara. Ela está claramente falando ao telefone, porque ela é a única voz que posso ouvir. Eu pressiono as minhas costas contra a parede, apertando minhas pernas juntas, porque estou muito interessada em ouvir o que ela está dizendo. Eu não posso sair ainda. _

— _Ela não está facilitando as coisas para mim, — diz ela com quem ela está no telefone. — Ele gosta dela; posso ver isso. Ele sorri para ela e sei que ele está transando com ela. Ele continua me deixando para ir com ela. _

_Eu sei que ela está falando de mim. Eu sorrio. _

— _Isso é o que disse, — ela bufa. — Ela está apenas atrás do dinheiro dele. _

_Reviro os olhos. Essa vagabunda. Ela não pode ver além dos cifrões então ela não podia entender por que eu iria querer Edward só porque ele é Edward. _

— _Eu vou ter que tentar uma nova abordagem. Ele está distraído; ele precisa se concentrar. Eu sei que fui estúpida, mas isso foi anos atrás. _

_Não torna isso melhor, boba. _

— _Nós não dormimos juntos, então não posso nem usar o ato grávida. Ele está muito focado com ela. Eu até mesmo o chamei na outra noite, chorando sobre o nosso bebê. Ele veio correndo para mim, mas ele não ficou. Eu sabia onde ele tinha ido. _

_Oh meu Deus, quero arrancar os olhos dela. Eu sabia; sabia que ela o estava usando. _

— _Não, claro que ele não sabe, Kate, — ela sussurra, baixo e nervosa. — Ele nunca pode saber. _

_Saber o quê? Eu me inclino mais perto. _

— _Se ele descobrisse que abortei o bebê, toda a esperança de reacender isso iria falhar. _

_Abortou. _

_Abortou? _

_A respiração fica presa na minha garganta e me esforço para empurrá-la para fora. Eu pressiono uma mão sobre minha boca, horrorizada. _

_Ela abortou o bebê. _

_Raiva me enche e antes que possa pensar, estou virando a esquina. Ela grita e gira ao redor, os olhos arregalados. Sim, é isso mesmo, puta, flagrei você. Ela acaba rapidamente a sua chamada e passa a mão por cima do vestido. Seus olhos estão lançando sobre mim e posso ver seus dedos tremendo enquanto ela se atrapalha com um pedaço de renda. _

— _Ah, Isabella, — diz ela, olhando para mim com um sorriso falso. — Eu não ouvi você. _

— _Sua mentirosa, patética, mulher horrível, — rosno. _

_Os olhos dela endurecem, o seu ato escorrega tão rapidamente que é realmente preocupante. _

— _Você estava bisbilhotando? _

_Eu cruzo meus braços, tentando controlar a minha respiração ofegante. — Você está mentindo para ele. Ele realmente acha que ele te ama e você não é nada além de uma cadela sem coração. _

_Ela dá um passo para frente, os olhos se estreitando. _

— _Não finja que você é melhor. Você acha que não sei o que você está fazendo? _

— _Estou fazendo? — rio amargamente. — O que é que você acha que estou fazendo? _

— _Edward é um homem rico; você é uma jovem, lutando. Não é difícil de descobrir. _

_Eu lato outra risada. _

— _Oh, sua pobre mulher ingênua. Edward me contratou. _

_Ela aperta os olhos, tentando ler minha cara. _

— _Contratou você? _

_Cansada do ato, cansada de sua besteira e cansada das mentiras, derramo tudo. _

— _Sim, sua estúpida, boneca de plástico. Ele me contratou para fazer você sofrer. Ele está com raiva de você e ele queria fazer você se sentir apenas uma pequena quantidade do que ele estava sentindo. Mas você nunca ia sentir nada. Por que você acha que ele começou a passar tempo comigo? Os sentimentos que ele tem por mim são reais; os sentimentos que ele tem por você são baseados em uma espiral de mentiras podres. _

— _Você é uma vadia conivente, — ela cospe. — Eu não sei por que você acha que você vai ser a única que ele escolherá. Ele sempre vai voltar para mim. _

— _Engraçado isso. — rio amargamente. — Mas tinha certeza que você acabou de admitir a sua amiga no telefone que ele estava distraído por mim. _

_Ela recua. _

— _Porque você está alimentando suas necessidades. No momento que você parar de fazer isso, ele vai voltar correndo para mim. No momento em que Edward me foder outra vez, não vai ter mais nada para você. _

_Eu balanço minha cabeça, desgostosa. _

— _Eu sabia o que você era no momento em que te conheci. É apenas uma pena que o pobre homem realmente se importa com você, porque ele é cego. _

— _Edward é meu, garotinha, — ela rosna. — Jogue fora as suas fantasias de me levar para fora do quadro. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Minha sugestão para você é deixar pra lá. Vá para sua casa e saia do seu trabalho. Deixe os homens de verdade para as senhoras. Tenho certeza de que há um homem jovem e bonito em casa que pode lidar com sua auto imaturidade. _

— _Ciumenta, vovó? Com medo, dele encontrar a minha jovem buceta mais agradável do que a sua velha, uma fracassada? — atiro para ela. _

_Boa, Isabella. _

_Ela recua e seu rosto forma em uma carranca feia._

— _Eu não vou pedir de novo; saia da vida dele. _

_Eu balanço a minha cabeça, olhando para ela. _

— _Eu podia andar direito lá e dizer a ele o que ouvi aqui e seu pequeno mundo perfeito iria desmoronar. _

_Ela sorri, tão segura de si mesma e isso me preocupa. _

— _Você acha que ele iria acreditar em você? — ela joga a cabeça para trás e ri. — Você é mais simples do que pensava. _

— _Você matou o seu bebê, — respiro, a minha voz muito zangada para se esconder. — Você é uma assassina. _

_Ela assobia e dá passos para frente, cerrando os punhos. —_

_Não era um bebê, era um conjunto de células. _

_Isso não dá para mim. Eu levanto minha mão e bato nela tão forte que suas fendas do nariz começam jorrar sangue. Ela grita tão alto que realmente tenho que tapar os ouvidos. Jesus. Sangue rola pelo seu rosto em jatos grossos enquanto ela agarra o nariz, chorando e gritando. Meu punho dói enquanto dou um passo atrás, sabendo que provavelmente não era a melhor jogada a fazer. Eu ouço passos atrás de mim e volto para ver Edward virando a esquina. Ele derrapa até parar quando vê Tanya e seu olhar furioso se vira para mim. _

— _O que você fez? _

— _Ela veio aqui e me atacou, — Tanya lamenta. — Ela disse que precisava sair, que ela estava cansada de mim estando no seu caminho e que você pertencia a ela. _

_Minha boca cai aberta. _

— _Sua puta mentirosa!— guincho. — Ela está dizendo mentiras, Edward. _

_Ele olha entre nós duas, claramente dividido. _

— _Ela abortou seu bebê. Eu a ouvi dizendo no telefone e a confrontei sobre isso, — digo, minha voz mais fraca do que gostaria. — Eu não mentiria para você. _

_Seu rosto empalidece e ele se vira para ela. Ela está realmente com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Eu dou a ela um olhar enojado, horrorizado que qualquer pessoa poderia ser assim... tão cruel. Então, ela grita: _

— _Como você ousa falar sobre o meu bebê? Você não sabe de nada, sua puta. _

_Então ela se atira contra mim. Minhas costas batem na porta atrás de mim e grito de dor quando a alça empurra nas minhas costas, atingindo o osso e causando uma dor passando pela minha espinha. A mão entra em contato com a minha cara e um som retumbante de um tapa enche a sala. Meus olhos ardem com a dor e rapidamente se enchem de lágrimas. Não porque quero chorar, não; porque dói pra caralho. _

— _Você nunca mais fale sobre o meu bebê, — ela guincha — Se você quiser mentir, diga e ele sobre tudo menos isso. Era o nosso filho. Como você se atreve. _

_Oh. Meu. Deus. _

_Estou sem palavras, só assim completamente chocada que ela está encenando tão bem. Edward está olhando para mim, na verdade, olhando em mim. Eu a empurro no peito, enviando-a para trás. Eu olho para Edward e digo em um tom trêmulo, _

— _Eu a ouvi dizer isso. Eu nunca faria algo como isso. Você me conhece, Edward. _

— _Você me conhece há 10 anos, — soluça Putanya. — Você sabe o quanto amava o nosso bebê. Você viu o que passei, como você poderia acreditar que não era real? _

_Os olhos de Edward ainda estão em mim e eles parecem estar cheios de traição e uma pitada de confusão. Ele está olhando para mim como se ele estivesse tentando ver se sou realmente a mentirosa. Então ele se vira para ela e dá a ela o mesmo olhar. _

— _Edward, — sussurro. _

— _Não dê ouvidos a ela, — Putanya implora. _

— _Você está me pedindo para acreditar em você, — ele guincha, voltando-se para mim depois de um momento, — Quando você não fez nada além de me dizer o quanto você odeia Tanya. _

_E isso é tudo que preciso. Ele acredita nela. Eu balanço minha cabeça, infelizmente, a emoção, sem dúvida, que mostra no meu rosto enquanto me volto para a porta. _

— _Você sabe o quê? Acredite no que quiser. Eu não vou ficar aqui e tentar convencer você de algo que claramente não vai acreditar. Apenas saiba isso, — rosno, me voltando para Tanya, — Você pode tê-lo conhecido há dez anos e ele pode até ter te amado, mas a verdade da questão é que tive algo com ele que você nunca vai ter. Uma profunda amizade. — então me volto para Edward. — Pelo menos, pensei que era isso o que tínhamos. _

_Eu me viro e saio. _

_Não há realmente mais nada a dizer. _

_Eu estou arrumando as minhas malas, remoendo meus sentimentos quando Edward entra. Ele está sozinho e sou grata por isso. Eu estou sentindo uma enorme mistura de emoções agora. De um lado, quero estar magoada e com raiva dele, mas isso não faz sentido. Ele sempre me disse que os seus sentimentos eram mais fortes. Por outro lado, quero corrigir isso, porque este trabalho é importante para mim. Eu preciso disso agora mais do que nunca, mas acima de tudo isso... Edward é meu amigo. _

_E essa mulher é uma mentira, uma fraude, uma puta manipuladora. _

_Se for embora e nem sequer tentar me certificar de que ele não acabará mal, então não sou amiga afinal. Então, isso realmente me deixa com apenas uma escolha: continuar lutando pelo homem que aprendi a amar, porque, acima de tudo, ele é importante para mim e seria uma pessoa fraca e egoísta se fosse embora e o deixasse quando sei que ele precisa de mim por perto. _

— _Você não precisa estar aqui, Edward, — digo, fechando a mala. — Acredite ou não, eu entendo. _

_Ele suspira e olho para cima e o vejo passando a mão pelo cabelo. _

— _Eu não estou pedindo a você para sair, Bella. Eu estou confuso. Eu preciso de tempo para passar por cima dessa merda. Eu tenho duas mulheres me dizendo duas coisas diferentes. Você não pode sequer imaginar como é isso. _

_Eu encontro o seu olhar e nossos olhos travam. _

— _Eu posso não ter conhecido você por muito tempo, Edward, mas nunca mentiria sobre algo assim. _

_Outro suspiro. _

— _Você sabe, uma grande parte de mim quer acreditar em você, Bella. Então tenho Tanya, dizendo exatamente a mesma coisa que você diz - que você é a mentirosa. Eu não tenho ideia em quem acreditar, nenhuma ideia de como isso vai acabar para mim. Se acredito nela, vou te perder. Se acredito em você, vou perdê-la. Eu não posso vencer. _

_Eu sinto por ele; realmente sinto. Eu sei quem é a mentirosa aqui, mas não estou no lugar de Edward. Ele tem uma mulher que está jurando preto e azul que ela não está errada e não só ela é uma mulher que ele conhece por um longo tempo, ela é uma mulher que ele ama. Eu posso ver o seu lado preto e branco pela prostituta que ela é, mas ele não a vê dessa forma. _

— _Eu entendo, — digo novamente, porque, na verdade, o que mais há a dizer? _

— _Eu não vim aqui para falar sobre isso. Eu vim aqui para te pedir para não sair. Eu não quero que você saia do seu trabalho, porque o trabalho que você faz para a minha empresa é melhor do que qualquer um que já tive e você ainda é minha amiga. Eu não quero que isso termine, não por alguma coisa assim. Eu preciso de tempo, mas também preciso de você para ficar comigo. _

_Meu coração se parte um pouco mais por ele. _

_Eu tenho três opções aqui: posso ser uma idiota temperamental e dizer a ele que me demito. Eu posso tentar me distanciar dele, empurrando-o para fora da minha vida completamente e começando do zero ou posso ficar no emprego, continuar sorrindo e ser sua amiga e ser a garota que uma parte dele, embora pequena, estava se apaixonando. _

_Eu forço um sorriso, embora tenha certeza que meu lábio oscila. _

— _Eu não vou me demitir, Edward. Você me conhece: me empurre para baixo e vou volto para cima. Além disso, preciso deste emprego. Eu fui despedida do outro escritório de contabilidade, assim se sair agora, não tenho para onde voltar. _

_Seus olhos se estreitam. _

— _Você não me disse que você foi despedida. _

_Eu dou de ombros. _

— _Eu não acho que havia necessidade. _

_Sua expressão suaviza e ele dá um passo para frente, colocando a mão na minha bochecha. _

— _Eu sei o que isso tudo se parece para você, Bella, mas ainda não fiz a minha escolha. Você sabe a minha posição com Tanya, mas você também sabe a minha posição com você. Eu não quero que você se afaste de mim, porque agora honestamente não sei onde diabos estou. Eu não quero estar com raiva de qualquer uma de vocês, mas também não quero confiar na pessoa errada. _

— _Eu disse que entendo, — sussurro, olhando para os seus verdes, olhos quebrados. — Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Edward; que tipo de pessoa isso faria de mim? Eu não vou mentir e te dizer que isso não dói, pois faz. Dói mais do que você poderia saber, porque me importo com você e não quero ver você sofrendo. Eu posso dar um passo para trás, posso deixar você resolver isso, mas se você só pode tomar uma coisa de mim, Edward, em seguida, tomar o seguinte: você precisa dar um passo para trás dela, também. Para fazer as escolhas certas, para ter a sua cabeça em torno da informação correta, então você precisa se limpar de nós duas até que você possa ver através da névoa de novo. _

_Ele estuda o meu rosto e então ele se inclina para beijar minha testa. _

— _Você tem razão. Obrigado por ser a melhor pessoa sobre isso. _

_Oh, acredite em mim, não quero ser. Mas que escolha realmente tenho? Eu não posso perdê-lo; não quando sei com o que está sendo deixado. _

_Eu aceno minha mão e me afasto. _

— _Sem problemas. _

_Ele franze os lábios, mas não diz mais nada sobre o assunto. _

— _Você ainda vai sair, no entanto. Não é? _

_Eu concordo com a cabeça. _

— _Eu tenho que ir. Está muito fresco e muito cru agora. Não tem sido uma semana de sucesso e acho que é melhor se nós dermos um ao outro alguns dias. _

_Ele balança a cabeça. _

— _Eu entendo isso. Deixe-me organizar uma viagem para casa segura para você. _

_Eu sorrio e vejo enquanto ele puxa o telefone do bolso para conseguir tudo em andamento. Meu coração dói por ele, porque sei o quanto ele deve estar confuso agora. Ele está literalmente dividido entre dois mundos e esse não pode ser um lugar fácil de estar. Eu termino com a minha bagagem e a puxo até a porta antes de suspirar e olhar ao redor da sala mais uma vez. _

_No momento em que Edward fica para trás na cidade, me comprometo a ser a pessoa que ele contratou e que se preocupava novamente. Mas, por enquanto, estou indo para casa de mau humor. _

_E estou absolutamente autorizada a isso._

**_beijos e até_**


	5. Chapter FINAL

_**Oi!**_

_**Tipo assim, super, hiper, mega emocionada com suas palavras Neri. Também adorei te conhecer. Minha família se encantou com você. Toda ela, até o **_

_**Te mandei uma msagem por e-mail. Beijo**_

_**Fica com inveja não Cheiva, rsrsrs. Faça como ela, venha me conhecer, vai ser um prazer imensurável te ter aqui e dividir um tempo desta minha vida louca **__**com você. Passando no Rio, desvie até Vargem Grande, estou aqui. Beijo,... garota!**_

_**Agradecendo;**_

_**Nina, Cheiva, Ginanwesaley, Barbara, Ann, Dbora, Jas, Christye, Poli-Freitas, Neri, Amanda flor, Dayane e anônimas, obrigada meninas, vcs são uns amores.**_

_**Vamos ao desfecho?**_

_**Beijo grande e Boa Leitura.**_

_Uma Semana Depois_

Soluço.

— Eu posso ter outro?

Soluço.

— Você tem certeza disso?

Soluço e olho para o barman.

— Sim.

Eu estou em um bar estranho, afogando minhas tristezas.

Eu vou voltar ao trabalho amanhã, voltar a ver Edward e fingir que nada disso importa. Quanto mais penso sobre toda a situação, mais percebo que vai ser fodidamente difícil fingir que não importa para mim estar em torno dele.

Eu acho que fiz a escolha errada.

— Pequena Wingman, — ouço uma voz rouca ronronar atrás de mim.

Eu me viro para ver Spike e toda uma porrada de outros motoqueiros e mulheres atrás dele. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Whoa.

— Motoqueiro. — sorrio maliciosamente. — O que traz sua bela bunda para este bar?

Ele permite que os seus olhos passem por mim e ele torce o nariz.

— Você tomou banho nos últimos dias?

Eu me abro a minha boca para ele e giro em torno na minha cadeira.

— Eu imploro seu perdão, este visual é tudo que posso dar neste momento.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha.

— É mesmo?

— Sim, — disse, cruzando os braços. — É isso.

Ok, então não tenho cuidado da minha aparência. Eu não estava saindo para fazer sexo ou me divertir, estava vindo para ficar bêbada. Minha saia jeans curta é velha, desbotada e surrada. Minha regata já foi um azul escuro, lindo. Agora isso também está desaparecido. Meu cabelo foi escovado desordenadamente e jogado em cima de minha cabeça e estou usando apenas um par de flip-flops.

Eu nunca disse que era elegante.

— Onde está o seu garoto? — Spike pergunta, olhando ao redor.

Eu franzo a testa e me viro na cadeira, tomando a dose que o barman me entrega.

— Para começar, ele não é meu garoto. Segundo, não sei onde ele está. Eu não tenho visto ele por uma semana.

— Problemas no paraíso?

Eu me volto para ele. O seu pequeno grupo foram todos preencher cerca de três mesas no bar.

— Defina paraíso?

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha.

— Você está bêbada pra caralho.

Eu bufo e me inclino para perto.

— Da última vez que verifiquei, geralmente é por isso que você vem a um bar que serve bebidas alcoólicas.

Ele ri.

— Espertalhona. Ouça, venha e se sente com a gente. Conheça as meninas. Elas amariam você.

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele e dou um olhar cético.

— Me amariam como? Porque estou dizendo a você agora mesmo, amigo, não mastigo tapetes. Ele bufa uma risada e pega a minha mão, me puxando para fora do banco.

— Preciosa, essas meninas gostam mais de paus do que você gosta do álcool que você está desesperadamente segurando em sua mão direita agora.

Eu olho para a minha mão e vejo que estou, de fato, apertando o copo como se isso fosse ser tirado de mim a qualquer momento.

— Engraçado, — murmuro.

Ele me leva mais e para em uma das mesas de motoqueiros. Em seguida, ele anuncia em voz alta:

— Caras, esta é a mulher de Edward, Isabella.

— Eu não sou a mulher dele, — assobio em seu ouvido.

— Tudo bem, — ele se corrige. — Caras, esta é a 'Eu coloco meu pau nela, mas ela não é minha mulher' do Edward, Isabella.

Eu olho para ele.

— Você é um imbecil.

— Pare de ser um canalha, Spike,— uma menina loira linda com os olhos amarelos mais deslumbrantes que já vi, diz, em pé e caminhando.

— Oi, — diz ela, estendendo uma mão. — Eu sou Ciara. A Old Lady de Spike, ou, como gosto de chamar a mim mesma, a sua cara- metade.

Spike bufa e se junta a eles na mesa. Outras duas meninas aparecem, ambas igualmente tão lindas quanto Ciara. Uau, eles assaltaram a passarela e roubaram as suas modelos?

— Eu sou Addison, a Old Lady de Cade, — a primeira menina, com longos cabelos escuros e um rosto travesso, diz.

— E sou Serenity, — diz a segunda menina, que é linda e pequena, como um duende. — Eu sou a Old Lady de Jackson.

— Pergunta, — digo, estendendo a mão e apertando suas mãos. — Onde eta Emmett?— Eu olho em volta para todos os motoqueiros.

— Ele está resolvendo um assunto particular— Responde Jackson

Minha leve embriagues deixa isso passar despercebido..

As meninas me arrumam para me sentar e me sinto estranhamente confortável com eles.

— Oi meninos, — ouço uma sensual, voz sexy dizendo.

Eu olho para cima da minha bebida para ver duas mulheres menos do que sexy se aproximando da mesa. Ok, concedido que um dia essas meninas poderiam ter sido bastante impressionantes, mas agora... Elas são apenas uma mistura de cabelo surrado, dentes amarelos, roupas justas e seriamente ruins da acne. Doente.

— Quem são elas? — pergunto a Addi, me inclinando para que ela possa me ouvir.

— As putas.

— Esses homens, na verdade, dormem com ela? — suspiro enojada.

Ela encolhe os ombros.

— Alguns deles não são exigentes.

— Oh não. Isso é nojento.

— Não agora, — resmunga Cade com as meninas. — Nós não queremos vocês em torno do nosso clube esta noite. Vão se foder.

A menina maltrapilha, de cabelo loiro baste os cílios para ele. Oh, ew. Sonhe senhora.

— Mas Cade, — ela lamenta. — Nós quase não vemos você mais aqui.

— Você está fodidamente surda? — Addison late. — Vá e encontre outro brinquedo para brincar.

Sorrio para sua explosão e ainda mais quando Cade sorri para ela. Doce. Talvez vá me esforçar para ser uma Old Lady, um dia.

— Hum, — dizuma das putas, enrugando o seu pequeno nariz desagradável. — Quem te perguntou?

Eu bufo alto, fazendo com que os seus olhos se desviem para mim.

— Olá, — sorrio maliciosamente.

Ela olha em volta, confusa.

— Oh, estou falando com você meu amor. — sorrio, me recostando na minha cadeira. — Parece que você não pode entender uma indireta.

Ela bufa.

— O que é que alguém como você vai fazer pequena?

Meu sorriso se torna maior.

— Você realmente não acha que preciso deixar meu lugar para fazer você correr, não é, princesa?

Ela cruza os braços e a outra coloca a mão em seu quadril e me olha.

— Já está evidente para mim que, além de sua falta de intelecto que, um: você não sabe como tomar banho, dois: você não sabe como escovar os dentes, três: você certamente não sabe como se vestir, porque Meu Deus, há um rolo de gordura espremido com tanta força em sua cintura que ele provavelmente está gritando por ar, e quatro: a única razão destes homens te foderem é porque eles são preguiçosos demais para fazer isso sozinhos.

A loira rosna, mas a mão desliza para baixo de sua coxa para descer sobre o pedaço de pele que realmente está empurrado com muita força em sua saia minúscula.

— E quem é você?

Eu coloco minha mão em meu peito.

— Oh, sinto muito. Como sou rude. Eu sou Bella. Eu não sou uma prostituta. Eu tomo banho - bem, exceto por esta noite - escovo meus dentes e gosto de homens que não são muito preguiçosos para se masturbar.

Os homens desataram a rir, alguns deles segurando a barriga enquanto tentam recuperar o controle.

— Bem, — diz a garota de cabelos de gengibre. — Nós não pedimos a sua opinião. Esses homens vão decidir se eles nos querem aqui ou não.

— Esses homens têm higiene pessoal e mesmo se eles não o fizerem, eles estão prestes a aprender sobre isso porque estou prestes a dar um sermão a eles sobre os perigos de enfiar seus paus em latas de lixo.

Os olhos da gengibre ampliam e ela funga em voz alta, o queixo ligeiramente inclinado para cima.

— Agora vai embora, porque acredite em mim, se tiver que me levantar desta mesa, estou levantando meus punhos em um soco.

— Vamos lá Janie, — diz a loira. — Nós podemos arrumar coisa melhor de qualquer maneira.

— Ah.— rio. —continua dizendo a si mesmo isso, querida.

Quando elas vão embora, todos ainda estão rindo. Eu me levanto e tomo um pequeno cumprimento, antes de me sentar no meu lugar, mas não antes de me virar para Cade e dizer:

— Você precisa ensinar seus garotos uma melhor higiene.

— Acho que você acabou de fazer isso por eles. — ele ri. — É isso aí, pequena Wingaman.

Parece que esse nome pegou.

Eu estou totalmente de acordo com isso.

— Então, querida, nos diga por que Edward não está aqui e você está, — Jackson diz enquanto a noite avança adiante.

— Eu pensei que os motoqueiros não faziam fofoca?— digo, levantando minhas sobrancelhas para ele.

Ele pisca para mim. Deus, ele tem uma boa aparência. Se fosse talvez dez anos mais velha estaria em cima dele. Embora parecesse que Serenity estava fazendo um maldito bom trabalho ela mesma.

— Ele é o nosso garoto e se o nosso garoto é pego em alguma coisa, nós queremos saber.

— Ah. — faço beicinho, empurrando meu lábio para fora. Então digo com uma voz fofa, — Seu garoto.

— Você é uma espertalhona de verdade, não é, preciosa? — Spike diz, me dando um meio sorriso preguiçoso.

— Eu nasci assim, — começo e depois termino a frase, cantando uma canção de Miley Cyrus, — Eu não posso ser domesticada...

O riso irrompe novamente e Addi anuncia:

— Eu gosto dela. Talvez nós tenhamos um prospecto que pode dar a ela um lugar como uma Old Lady.

— É melhor não fazer isso, — diz Cade. — Edward teria um fodido ataque.

— Oh, ele não teria, — protesto.

Addi se inclina mais perto.

— Então, quem é este Edward?

— Ele é tipo, fodidamente muito sexy, — Ciara acrescenta, com um aceno entusiasmado de sua cabeça.

— Hey, — Spike late. — Se acalme, Tomcat.

Ela sopra para ele um beijo e se volta para nós.

— Eu o vi na outra noite no clube. Puta merda, mulher. Me diga que você aproveitou isso.

— Oh, aproveitei bem direito. Ele vai precisar de terapia depois do aproveitamento que lhe dei.

Addison ri e envolve um braço em volta de mim.

— Eu estou dizendo a você. Você é meu tipo de garota.

Cade revira os olhos e coloca um pé com bota acima na cadeira ao lado dele.

— Você vai nos dizer por que você está aqui ficando bêbada e por que ele não está?

— Você sabe por que Edward me contratou, — digo, atirando de volta mais uma dose de tequila. — Ele está preso a sua ex e ele me queria para fazê-la ficar com ciúmes. Nós transamos algumas vezes, ele a escolheu. Fim. Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra.

Cade levanta as sobrancelhas para mim e Serenity levanta sua voz:

— Que punheteiro. Escolheu ela.

Concordo com a cabeça para ela.

— Certo?

— Será que ele realmente disse as palavras 'eu escolho ela'? — Cade pergunta.

Eu desvio o olhar timidamente.

— Bem, não exatamente, mas...

— Então como você sabe que ele escolheu ela?

— Ele acabou de fazer.

— Você falou com ele sobre isso?

Eu olho para ele.

— Jesus, motoqueiro, — murmuro. — Não, não falei com ele sobre isso. Eu descobri algumas informações sobre ela e disse a ele, ela contestou e ele acreditou nela.

— Quais são as informações?

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele.

— Ela abortou seu bebê e disse a ele que ela teve um aborto espontâneo. Ela é uma puta mentirosa.

Ele se senta na posição vertical.

— Então o que diabos você está fazendo desmoronando?

Minha boca cai aberta.

— O que você quer que faça? Ele a escolheu. Ele não acreditou em mim.

— Ele é nosso pessoal e o nosso pessoal não fica confuso em torno de uma vadia e a porra da sua cara fodendo uma buceta. Você está segura de que ela disse que ela abortou o bebê?

Eu ergo minha mão, onde há um hematoma desaparecendo estabelecendo a raiva através de meus dedos.

— Eu tenho certeza.

Ele balança a cabeça.

— E você se importa com ele?

— Isso não vem ao caso...

— Você fodidamente se importa com ele? — ele estala, me cortando.

— Eu mudei de ideia, — murmuro, cruzando os braços. — Eu não quero ser uma Old Lady. Vocês motoqueiros são chatos.

Addi ri e diz,

— Não se preocupe com ele. Basta responder a pergunta, querida. Você se importa com ele?

Eu suspiro.

— Sim, é claro. Eu o amo.

Todos eles olham para mim.

— Então o que diabos você está fazendo? — Ciara chora. — Faça essa cadela chorar pelo o que ela fez.

— Como? — pergunto.

Spike e Cade sorriem um para o outro.

— Tudo o que você precisa, docinho,— Cade sorri, — É, uma prova.

Uma Prova.

Por que diabos não pensei nisso antes?

— Eu mudei de ideia novamente. Você é um gênio do caralho, motoqueiro! — guincho, batendo palmas.

— Atenção menina, — Jackson diz finalmente. Eu acho que ele está ocupado demais com as carícias de Serenity de baixo da mesa para responder, se você sabe o que quero dizer?

— Então, só tenho que conseguir provas, — digo, então meu sorriso se desvanece. — Como posso fazer isso?

— Simples, — Serenity grita acima. — Grave ela.

Eu penso isso e um lento sorriso se espalha em toda a minha cara.

— Gravar ela, isso posso fazer.

— Tudo o que você precisa fazer é ser a sua própria atrevida, volte ao trabalho, mostre a Edward o que ele está perdendo e, entretanto, leve consigo um gravador. Se você tem um iPhone, já haverá um lá. Quando você estiver com ela, ligue e espero que você possa conseguir isso. Se você for esperta, você poderia pegar ela, — Spike diz.

— Ela não vai confiar em mim imediatamente, — digo, esfregando meu queixo. — Mas é possível.

— Então seu problema está resolvido, — diz Cade. — Simples.

Eu sorrio e tomo outra dose.

— Falando no diabo, — resmunga Spike.

— Santa Mãe, — Addison respira. — Eu apenas vi um fodido sexo com pernas entrar no bar.

— Oi, — Cade late para ela. — Olhos aqui, docinho.

Ela balança uma mão.

— Você sabe que te amo, mas merda... Bella... é aquele o seu homem?

Eu me viro e um sorriso sexy aparece no meu rosto. Edward acaba de entrar no bar e porra, ele se parece com o sexo com pernas. Ele está usando um par de jeans pretos que não estão muito apertados, mas não estão muito soltos também. Ele tem uma camisa vermelha e preta apertada e seu cabelo está bagunçado, como se ele estivesse simplesmente passado os dedos por ele. Ele tem a barba de alguns dias e porra, ele parece bom: todos os músculos salientes e de garoto mal.

— Oh, — respiro. — É ele tudo de bom.

— Droga, — murmura Serenity.

— Eu concordo, — diz Ciara, balançando a cabeça em apreciação.

(eu também)

— Será que vocês meninas podem parar fodidamente de foder ele com os olhos, — Spike rosna.

As meninas se afastam timidamente e rastejam até seus homens. Eu fico em pé e caminho para Edward. Os olhos dele me encontram e se ampliam.

Oh, merda; me esqueci que pareço um morador de rua.

Tarde demais agora.

Eu ando em direção a ele e paro a cerca de um pé de distância. Ele inclina a cabeça e me estuda, antes de simplesmente dizer:

— Você está bêbada.

— É bom ver você também, Edward. Eu realmente senti sua falta.

Seus lábios tem um tique.

— Eu vejo que você não tem deixado o seu atrevimento em casa.

— Claro. Você esperaria menos?

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Não.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele olha para a Spike e acena com a cabeça.

— Tenho alguns negócios para cuidar.

Eu pressiono minha mão ao meu peito.

— Então você não veio por mim? Eu vou morrer! — lamento.

Ele sorri, finalmente, e isso me atinge como o sol em um dia chuvoso: tudo fresco e bonito, me tirando da miséria. Ele se inclina e beija minha testa.

— É bom ver você, Bella.

Oh, meu.

Eu me viro e o sigo quando ele se aproxima da mesa. Spike o alcança e sacode a sua mão, em seguida, adiciona:

— Aqui está uma cerveja. Sente-se.

Ele empurra uma cerveja para Edward, que a toma e gira em torno de uma cadeira para trás, sentado sobre ela e de frente para o grupo. Alguém faz um som sensual e sufoco uma risada. Addi se levanta e pega a minha mão, me puxando para o bar com a desculpa de pegar mais uma bebida.

— Oh meu Deus, — diz ela, quando chegamos lá. — Ele é super quente.

— Sim, — disse, olhando para trás, em Edward.

— E ele totalmente te fodeu com os olhos. Isso é um bom sinal.

— Você acha? — pergunto, tocando no bar para chamar a atenção do garçom.

— Oh, definitivamente. Pegue uma dose; vamos dançar. Eu vou ficar, e saber, tudo sobre esse grande cara, mas meu palpite é que ele deseja você absolutamente.

— E a dança vai mostrar isso... Como?

— Oh, fácil.

Eu levo a minha dose e ela me arrasta para a pista de dança. Começamos a dançar e em poucos minutos, dois homens se aproximam de nós. Com um movimento de sua mão, Addi os envia no meu caminho. Eu fico boquiaberta para ela enquanto ela me sopra um beijo e pula para fora da pista de dança. Que cabeça de merda. Felizmente para mim, estou bêbada o suficiente para ir com o fluxo. Os homens estão com bom aspecto, assim começo a dançar com eles.

Dentro de cinco minutos, Edward parou de falar com Spike e um dos caras está com as mãos em meus quadris. Sorrindo, jogo minhas mãos para cima e me viro sobre isso, me moendo contra eles. Menos de um minuto depois, a mão de Edward esta no meu braço e ele está me puxando para fora entre eles. Ele me gira ao redor, olhando para mim.

— Olá Edward. — sorrio, colocando minhas mãos em seu peito.

— Não se faça de tímida comigo, Bella. Que porra é essa que você está fazendo?

— Bem, — digo. — Da última vez que chequei, isso era chamado dança. Embora não houvesse um ponto lá, tenho certeza que o homem número um estava indo para o ataque sorrateiro com um dedo, você sabe?

Os olhos dele brilham e suas narinas dilatam.

— Não, — ele grunhe. — Eu não sei.

— Oh, você deveria experimentar isso em algum momento, — digo, passando por ele. — Tudo que você faz é deslizar um dedo sob o vestido de uma menina quando você está dançando. No meu caso, tenho calcinhas da vovó, porque, como Spike diz, estou vestida como uma moradora de rua. Então, realmente não acho que ele teria chegado perto de Sra. Mufflepuff, e...

Ele me pega de novo, me girando de volta, então estou esmagada contra ele.

— Você quer que vá e arranque o dedo fodido dele fora?

— Bem, se você quiser, claro.

Ele chega e enrola os dedos em torno do meu pescoço, me trazendo para mais perto.

— Nós vamos embora. Você não vai ficar aqui sozinha e você não vai discutir comigo sobre isso.

— Mandão, — murmuro.

Ele me gira de volta e com um braço enganchado na minha cintura, ele me leva de volta para os caras.

— Nós vamos acabar com isso mais tarde, — ele diz a Spike. — Eu preciso levá-la para casa.

Spike acena, piscando para mim.

— Vocês dois se divertam.

— Oh, nós vamos, — canto.

Addi me dá o sinal de positivo e um aceno de cabeça entusiasmada.

Acho que isso significa que ela estava certa.

Prêmio principal.

Edward tem seu SUV disponível para nos levar para casa.

Eu não estou reclamando, mas é difícil pra mim andar até lá. Apesar de que ficar sob o tempo é um cenário completamente diferente. Em primeiro lugar, tenho certeza que não posso levantar a minha perna tão alta. Em segundo lugar, tenho certeza que vou cair na minha bunda se sequer tentar.

— Você precisa de alguma ajuda? — diz Edward atrás de mim.

— Bem, estou em um pouco de um dilema. Tenho quase certeza que não posso levantar a minha perna para cima tão alta e estou definitivamente certa que não posso ficar de pé se tentar.

Ele bufa e leva meus quadris em suas mãos. Em um movimento rápido estou no SUV.

— Bem, não há necessidade de fazer com que pareça tão fácil.

Ele caminha ao redor do lado do motorista da frente e entra, ligando o aquecedor. Eu gemo e coloco minhas mãos na frente dele. Edward se vira para mim.

— Eu sei que o que aconteceu no resort mudou um monte de merda para nós, mas isso não significa que quero ver você com outro homem e as mãos dele em seu corpo, porra.

— O ciúme é uma cadela, não é? — murmuro.

— Sim, — diz ele. — Fodidamente é. Sinto muito por fazer você se sentir assim.

Eu me viro para ele, chocada que ele realmente se desculpou. Seus olhos encontram os meus e faíscas explodem entre nós. Ah, sim, a tensão sexual certamente ainda está lá. Eu engulo e olho para baixo em sua virilha.

— Merda, Bella, deixe de olhar para o meu pau como se você quisesse pular e montá-lo.

— Bem, — disse, levantando os olhos para os dele. — Isso é o que estou pensando.

Seus olhos tem um flash e ele faz um som rosnando em sua garganta.

— Você sabe que não pode.

— Por quê? — murmuro, me empurrando para cima de joelhos e me inclinando sobre o assento. Eu pressiono meus lábios para seu pescoço.

Com os dentes cerrados, ele sussurra:

— Porque Isso confunde a cada coisa fodida.

— Não, — murmuro contra sua carne, deslizando minha boca para baixo e chupando o declive na base. — É simples. Nós fodemos, nós gozamos, nós vamos voltar ao normal. Estou plenamente consciente de sua escolha, Edward. Eu já aceitei isso.

— Você é uma mentirosa porra, — ele geme enquanto pressiono a palma da minha mão aberta para seu pau duro.

— Não, sou uma realista.

Ele está certo, sou uma mentirosa. Eu tenho intenções completas de deixar a Putanya para baixo e fazer isso de modo que ela nunca vá mexer com outro homem novamente. Ao dizer isso, estou totalmente fora, isso não significa que Edward vai me escolher. Na verdade, ele pode muito bem me odiar por isso, então isso poderia provavelmente ser a última chance de estar em seus braços novamente.

— Você sabe que meus sentimentos estão por toda a porra de lugar, — ele geme quando empurro o cinto fora e abro seu botão de cima. Eu liberto seu pau, envolvendo minha mão em torno dele e apertando.

— Então não sinta, apenas faça.

— Bella, — ele rosna. — Porra, por favor.

— Você quer que eu pare? — respiro, encontrando seus olhos enquanto começo a acariciar seu pau. — Porque se você quiser isso, eu paro.

— Você sabe que quero você. Merda, odeio pra caralho o quanto quero você. Quero demais. Meu desejo por você é algo louco.

— Então pare de falar e me foda do modo que preciso ser fodida.

Eu tenho a minha saia para cima em questão de minutos e depois subo em cima dele, abrangendo seus quadris. Eu não dou a ele a chance de discutir, ou mesmo tentar protestar. Eu sei que ele quer isso

tanto quanto , o pulsar de seu pau contra minha buceta me diz muito. Eu lentamente me afundo, levando tudo dele.

Oh Deus.

— Edward, — suspiro quando ele me enche.

— Porra, — ele late, levando meus quadris em suas mãos e sacudindo acima, me fodendo forte e rápido.

— Oh Deus, — grito, jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Me foda, — ele ordena. — Isso é tão bom porra.

Eu amo este lado de Edward. Suas mãos deslizam pelos meus lados, sob a minha regata. Lá ele as desliza sobre a minha carne sensível até encontrar os meus seios. Ele os segura em concha em suas mãos e dá a eles um aperto suave. Eu gemo e giro sobre seu pênis mais rápido, deslizando minha buceta para cima e para baixo, amando a sensação dele me enchendo.

— Merda, — ele respira, mordiscando meu pescoço

Eu chego mais perto e deslizo as mãos por baixo das mangas de sua camisa, apertando seu bíceps. Eu deixo minhas unhas morderem sua carne enquanto transo com ele mais forte. Nossa pele dá um tapa juntos e nossos gemidos preenchem o espaço pequeno. O vapor rasteja acima das janelas à medida que ambos começam a correr mais rápido e mais rápido para a linha de chegada.

— É melhor você gozar em breve, — ele rosna em meu pescoço, mordendo minha carne. — Se você não fizer isso, você vai perder. Eu preciso vir,baby. Agora.

Ele aperta meus mamilos e isso é o suficiente para me enviar sobre a borda. Eu grito seu nome enquanto onda após onda de orgasmo rasga através do meu corpo. Ele ruge alto e seu pau incha dentro de mim antes de explodir com a sua libertação.

Isso nos leva um longo tempo para vir para baixo depois do orgasmo alucinante. Eu acaricio meu rosto em seu pescoço, respirando- o, sabendo que poderia ser a última vez que o sinto assim. Lágrimas picam os meus olhos para essa realidade e como se ele soubesse disso, suas mãos vão até ad minhad vcostas onde ele esfrega pequenos círculos suaves.

Eu me aninho mais profundo, beijando a sua carne úmida, nunca querendo deixá-lo ir. Há tanta emoção que sinto neste momento, e tudo isso tenho que manter dentro. Ele não pode estar se sentindo bem também, porque, independentemente de sua escolha, sei que sou importante para ele. Eu simplesmente não sei quanto.

É por isso que não posso deixar que essa mulher machucar

ele.

Mesmo que isso signifique que vá perdê-lo.

— Me diga uma coisa Edward, — sussurro contra sua pele. — Se ela não estivesse no quadro, você ficaria comigo? Você poderia... me amar?

Ele fica em silêncio o que parece ser para sempre, então em voz baixa e rouca, ele diz:

— Eu faria mais do que te amar, Bella. Eu ia fazer de você minha. Eu te daria meu mundo e meu coração. E a melhor coisa sobre isso seria que sei, eu sei que você malditamente me daria tudo de volta.

Ele está tão incrivelmente certo sobre isso.

É só uma pena que nunca vai acontecer.

Oh doce mãe de todas as coisas sagradas, por que, por que bebo?

Minha cabeça está batendo enquanto tropeço em torno do meu primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho na manhã seguinte. Eu não consigo encontrar meu telefone, ou minha bolsa, ou o meu batom. Quem diabos perde esse monte de coisa? Eu cambaleio até a cozinha, arrastando uma escova no meu cabelo. Com a mão livre, pressiono o botão da máquina de café.

Preciso de café.

Meu telefone faz um sinal sonoro e giro ao redor, lamentando imediatamente a decisão de mudar isso rapidamente, mas há a necessidade de encontrá-lo enquanto ele está tocando. Corro ao redor da sala, gemendo de dor quando chego mais perto do som. Eu o acho escondido debaixo do sofá. Como diabos minha bolsa e telefone ficaram sob o sofá?

Tanto faz.

Eu o retiro e olho para baixo; uma chamada perdida da minha mãe. Eu vejo também uma mensagem do Edward. Eu clico nela, abro e leio.

_E: Você está viva? _

Bufando, respondo.

_B: Defina viva? _

Um momento depois, ele me responde.

_E: Bom dia, B._

_B: Bom dia, chefe. É totalmente aceitável se estou, por exemplo, com três horas de atraso? Certo? _

_E: Eu não gosto de você tanto assim. _

_B: Ai, isso é tão mau. Você pode vir e me pegar? Estou bastante certa de que estou acima do limite legal. Eu cheiro como um pote de cerveja. _

_E: Eu envio um carro daqui uma hora. _

_B: Você é uma joia. _

_E: Nunca me chame de uma joia de novo. Você está matando a minha masculinidade. _

Eu rio.

_B: Você e sua masculinidade. Você tem que deixá-la ir algum dia. _

_E: Nunca. Agora vá para o chuveiro, posso sentir seu cheiro daqui. _

_B: Eu amo como você é bom para mim. _

Eu jogo o telefone no banco da cozinha e ando muito lentamente para o chuveiro.

Uma hora mais tarde, estou me sentindo um pouco mais humana. Eu já tomei banho, me vesti, dominei meu cabelo e ainda consegui forçar um pedaço de pão na minha barriga. Um carro chega para mim cinco minutos depois que terminei o meu cabelo e rapidamente reuno minha bolsa e corro para fora.

O escritório de Edward está a apenas dez minutos da minha casa, o que é ótimo, porque tenho certeza que ia vomitar se fosse mais longe. Ressaca mais carro é igual a Bella doente. Agradeço ao motorista enquanto saio, equilibrando um café enquanto bato a porta fechada com o meu quadril. Eu me viro e me olho no grande prédio de escritórios. Aqui vai.

Eu passo pela recepção com um alegre - bom dia - e faço o meu caminho de volta para os escritórios. Edward tem um espaço para mim nos dias que venho trabalhar, o que estou fazendo mais e mais, porque gosto do povo. O pequeno escritório que tenho é três andares abaixo do dele. Eu vejo que ele tem um sinal de reunião em sua porta, então não vou incomodá-lo.

Eu vou direto ao meu escritório e me jogo na minha cadeira de couro confortável. Eu tenho tanta coisa para fazer. Com um gemido, começo com os meus e-mails. O primeiro que aparece é um de Edward, de apenas esta manhã. Na verdade, apenas cerca de três minutos atrás. Eu fico olhando pelo corredor até a porta. Ainda está fechada. Eu clico em abrir o e-mail.

Para: Isabella

De: Edward

Assunto: Bom dia.

Bella,

Eu já anexei algum trabalho para você que preciso que seja feito esta manhã.

Pare de franzir a testa, pago em conformidade.

Edward.

Eu clico abrir o anexo e gemo. É um grande trabalho; sabia que seria. Eu rapidamente respondo o seu e-mail.

Para: Edward

De: Isabella

Assunto: Re: Bom dia.

Edward Cullen,

Como chefe, te odeio.

Sorte que gosto de você como um amigo.

É um comportamento aceitável se pagar alguma outra pessoa em conformidade para fazer isso por mim?

O meu cérebro dói.

Bella

Uma vez que o email é enviado, começo a trabalhar com os outros e-mails e, em seguida, começo a trabalhar no projeto do Edward. Apenas dez minutos, recebo outro e-mail dele.

Para: Isabella

De: Edward

Assunto: Re:Re: Bom dia.

Você está supostamente odiando seu chefe, você não sabia?

Isso não é um comportamento aceitável para pagar ninguém. Não faça isso ou vou ser obrigado a tomar medidas para mantê-la na linha

O seu cérebro dói porque você se veste como uma moradora de rua, e sai, deixa as pessoas esgueirarem seus dedos na zona da Sra. Mufflepuff e permitiu que um homen muito bonito transasse com você em sua SUV.

Edward.

Eu rio, digitando uma resposta.

Para: Edward

De: Isabella

Assunto: Re:Re:Re: Bom dia.

Você mergulhou abaixo da cintura trazendo Sra. Mufflepuff para esta conversa.

Você deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo.

Eu não me lembro de foder um homem bonito. Desculpe.

Eu estou indo conseguir mais café.

Vejo você no outro lado.

Eu nem mesmo saio da minha cadeira antes que ele responda.

Para: Isabella

De: Edward

Assunto: Re:Re:Re:Re: Bom dia.

Você feriu meus sentimentos.

Me arranje um café.

Edward

Sorrindo, saio da minha cadeira e caminho pelo corredor até a pequena cozinha na parte de trás do gabinete. Eu entro e vejo três garotas; uma delas inclui Putanya. Oh perfeito. Apenas o que preciso. Obviamente Edward não comunicou a ela que ainda trabalho aqui porque o olhar em seu rosto é um de puro choque.

Eu pisco para ela um sorriso e vejo como as outras meninas mais magras sussurram em seu ouvido, todas ao mesmo tempo olhando para mim. Essas crianças. Eu retiro duas canecas de café, fazendo questão de tirar a favorita de Edward. Eu pressiono a máquina para começar a fabricação, então viro e mostro as meninas uma expressão inocente.

— Por que você ainda está aqui? — Putanya pergunta.

Eu coloquei minha mão em meu peito.

— Quem, eu ?

— Não, a máquina de café do caralho.

— Tanya, — suspiro. — Estou horrorizada com o seu comportamento. Eu quero dizer, Edward poderia aparecer a qualquer momento. Nós não queremos que ele veja através das suas falsas besteiras, não é?

Ela endurece, mas seus olhos se arremessam em direção à porta. Isso provavelmente vai ser mais fácil do que pensava. Eu giro ao redor com um sorriso e tiro as duas canecas de café, então escovo por elas.

— Você está brincando com fogo, Bella, — ela murmura atrás de mim.

Eu paro e olho para ela.

— Eu sinto muito, fale mais alto. Eu não posso ouvir você? Eu pensei que você disse que estava brincando com fogo, mas você não poderia ter dito isso, porque não sou eu quem está mentindo, a vadia enganadora, agora, não é, Putanya?

Me viro e caminho de volta para a porta.

— Do que diabos você me chamou

Eu sorrio, mas não me viro.

— Oh, querida, — digo alto o suficiente para que saiba que ela pode me ouvir. — Eu não sabia que fodidamente gaguejei.

— Bella, — diz Edward, entrando em meu escritório mais tarde naquele dia. — Você está causando problemas de novo?

Eu olho para ele.

— Eu? Causando problemas?

Ele me pisca um olhar de advertência.

— O quê?

— Tanya me disse do que você chamou ela.

Eu bufo.

— Deus, essa mulher é como uma criança.

Ele olha, cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo.

— Bella, não quero que isso entre no local de trabalho.

— Bem, tecnicamente não é o local de trabalho dela. Ela está pendurada em volta, porque ela quer você, — indico.

Ele caminha até a mesa, se inclinando contra ela.

— Vamos lá, não faça isso mais difícil para mim.

Eu suspiro.

— Tudo bem, Edward, sinto muito que a chamei de seu terrivel-mas-verdadeiro nome. Eu não vou fazer isso de novo.

Seus lábios se contraem e ele anda ao redor da mesa para ver como estou fazendo.

— Você está abusando através disso, — ele comenta, acenando com a cabeça.

Sim, fique impressionado. Eu sou tão incrível.

— Eu estou, mas também estou indo para o almoço agora. Estou morrendo de fome.

Ele se endireita.

— Eu estou pronto para isso. Você quer vir comigo?

Eu olho para ele.

— Você tem certeza?

Ele encolhe os ombros.

— Nós estamos com fome, não é?

— Eu pensei que você precisava de tempo para limpar sua cabeça.

— Bella, — diz ele, balançando a cabeça. — Você subiu no meu colo e me fodeu ontem à noite. Tenho certeza de que podemos almoçar juntos, sem as coisas ficando complicadas.

Levanto, pegando minha bolsa.

— Isso é o que você pensa.

Ele ri e o sigo para fora. Nós descemos a rua para uma lanchonete e pegamos alguns sanduíches, então vamos encontrar uma mesa em um parque local ao longo da estrada e sentamos. Eu abro o meu sanduíche, morrendo de fome.

— Oh, Deus, — digo, olhando para ele. — Não me julgue se comer isso em três mordidas. Estou com tanta fome.

Edward ri e levanta o seu sanduíche.

— Nenhum julgamento aqui.

Minha comida é para morrer. Eu lamento enquanto como, não parando até que acabo. Então coloco para baixo com o suco de laranja que tenho.

— Então, — ele diz, terminando a sua comida, — O que os motoqueiros corruptos fizeram com você na noite passada?

Eu desvio o olhar nervosamente.

— Nada, — murmuro.

— Você não é muito convincente.

— Oh, olha, — digo. — É um esquilo.

Edward cai na gargalhada.

— Nada com você jamais será aborrecido, Bella. Eu adoro isso.

Eu sorrio calorosamente para ele e parece que isso o surpreende.

— Você quer saber de uma coisa, Edward Cullen?

Ele balança a cabeça, sorrindo para mim.

— Independentemente de tudo, estou tão feliz que te conheci.

_**Uma Semana Depois **_

Gemendo, me empurro para fora da cama e levanto para os meus pés. Eu estive doente nos últimos dois dias, incapaz de sair da cama pela maior parte. Edward esteve bem com isso, porque fiz todo o trabalho que ele precisava de mim antes que viesse para baixo com essa doença horrível.

Addison e Ciara vieram ontem, me trazendo um pouco de sopa. Eu nunca pensei que seria possível, mas realmente dos motoqueiros e suas mulheres. Há algo tão profundo sobre eles. Eles estão sempre lá para o outro, não importa o que se passa. Eles sempre têm as costas uns dos outros.

Me arrastando para o chuveiro, viro meu telefone e verifico-o. Há uma mensagem do Edward e...

Meu Deus.

Rose.

Com dedos trêmulos, a abro, sentindo meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu leio a mensagem quatro vezes antes que isso afunde dentro.

R: Eu sinto muito, que não tenha entrado em contato. Eu estou voltando para casa hoje, Bella. Está acabado.

Eu faço um som alto, soluçando e pressiono o telefone para meu peito, dominada pela emoção. Minha melhor amiga está bem, ela está bem e ela está voltando para casa. Eu não percebi o quanto isso estava me preocupando até este momento. Eu deslizo para baixo da parede, dobrando meus joelhos até meu peito, apenas me dando um momento para processar.

Com os dedos trêmulos, respondo.

B: Depois que socar você, vou te abraçar tão apertado e nunca te deixar ir de novo.

Eu passo a palma da minha mão no meu rosto para remover as minhas lágrimas, então verifico a mensagem de Edward.

E: Você ainda está doente?

Em suas palavras, meu estômago se revira. O que quer que tenha comido nos últimos dias tem perturbado minha barriga em grande estilo. Eu passei dois dias vomitando. Não foi agradável. Eu puxo para fora uma resposta a Edward.

B: Eu não estou ótima.

Ele responde um momento depois.

E: Você precisa ver um médico.

Ele provavelmente está certo, mas hoje vou estar à espera da minha amiga. Nada pode me impedir de vê-la quando ela entrar por aquela porta.

B: Eu vou ver um amanhã. Rose está chegando em casa hoje.

Edward não envia uma mensagem de volta. Em vez disso, ele liga. Eu atendo o telefone imediatamente, ainda tentando desesperadamente manter o copo de água que bebi apenas dez minutos atrás, na minha barriga.

— Hey, — grasno.

— Você parece uma porcaria,baby. Você está bem?

— Eu não sei, algo que comi me deixou doente.

— Eu vou vir te ver depois do trabalho. Me fale sobre Rose.

Eu me empurro para os meus pés, gemendo enquanto o meu estômago se revira.

— Eu não sei, ela me mandou uma mensagem e disse que está tudo acabado e ela está voltando para casa.

— Você tem certeza que está bem? Você soa como merda, Bella.

— Oh Deus, espere.

Eu deixo cair o telefone e corro até o banheiro, chegando apenas a tempo. Eu me deixo cair sobre o vaso sanitário e vomito tudo do meu estômago com força, me implorando para parar. Quando sinto que é seguro voltar, caio em meu traseiro e pego uma toalhinha. Eu molho ela e bato levemente isto sobre a minha testa.

Jesus.

Eu volto para o meu telefone, me encolhendo enquanto percebo que Edward provavelmente ouviu tudo isso. Eu o levanto ao meu ouvido e resmungo um,

— Desculpe.

— Eu estou chegando. Você precisa ver um médico.

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Está tudo bem, só preciso descansar.

— Não, Bella, você precisa de um médico. Isso vem acontecendo há dias e provavelmente você está fodidamente desidratada. Você não vai discutir comigo. Eu estarei aí em uma hora.

Ele desliga antes de ter a chance de discutir.

— Tudo bem, — murmuro, encolhendo-me no chão.

Eu decido ficar lá até Edward vir me pegar.

Parece mais fácil.

— Hey.

Uma mão está no meu ombro, me balançando. Eu vibro minhas pálpebras abertas e vejo Edward ajoelhado ao meu lado, com uma expressão de preocupação.

— Oh, — grasno. — Eu devo ter adormecido.

Ele desliza o braço embaixo da minha cabeça e me senta, envolvendo um braço em volta de mim.

— Você está pálida, Bella. Vamos te levar ao médico.

Eu concordo com a cabeça, me forçando a meus pés com a sua ajuda. Ele mantém o braço em volta de mim enquanto ele me leva no final do corredor e para fora em seu carro.

No caminho , mantenho meus olhos fechados e meu rosto pressionado contra o vidro frio da janela. Edward consegue um estacionamento tão perto da porta quanto ele pode, e, em seguida, me ajuda a entrar.

— Isabella?

Eu levanto a minha cabeça no ombro de Edward, onde ela descansava durante a última meia hora enquanto nós esperarmos.

— Sou eu , — sussurro, me levantando.

— Você vai ficar bem? — Edward pergunta.

Eu aceno, caminhando em direção ao médico. Ele me leva por um longo corredor e em uma sala pequena e estéril. Me sento, me sentindo um pouco melhor.

— O que posso fazer por você? — pergunta ele, se sentando e colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos.

— Eu estive doente nos últimos três dias. Meu chefe lá fora estava preocupado que poderia estar desidratada.

— Como você tem estado doente? — ele pergunta.

— Vomitando principalmente. Realmente cansada. Letárgica.

Ele balança a cabeça, se voltando para escrever algumas coisas em seu computador.

— E esse vomitar vêm e vai, ou é constante?

— É pior na parte da manhã e da tarde, mas isso é provavelmente porque estou dormindo no meio do dia.

Ele balança a cabeça e faz um som de zumbido, antes de voltar para mim.

— E quando foi sua última menstruação?

Essa é uma pergunta estúpida, ela me derruba.

— Huh

— A sua última menstruação?

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Eu tenho essa injeção que dura três meses, esqueci o nome. Eu realmente não tenho períodos.

— Quando foi a última vez que você teve isso?

Eu engulo. Onde ele está querendo chegar?

— Eu... — paro e penso, realmente penso. — Ela foi... cerca de três meses atrás, talvez apenas um pouco mais.

— E você tem teve relações sexuais desprotegidas nas últimas duas, a três semanas?

O meu estômago se vira.

— Sim.

Ele balança a cabeça e se levanta, se desculpando. Ele retorna um momento depois, com um copo. Ele entrega para mim e acena com a cabeça em direção a uma porta à esquerda.

— Se você não se importar de me conseguir uma amostra de urina.

Uma o quê? Eu fico olhando para ele, com os olhos arregalados.

— Basta preenchê-lo até a metade, — ele incentiva.

Me levanto com as pernas trêmulas e caminho até o banheiro. Levo uns sólidos 10 minutos e duas batidas do médico, antes de recolher o que ele precisa. Estou entorpecida quando ando de volta para fora, passando freneticamente datas na minha mente.

— Nós vamos ter a resposta em apenas um segundo, — diz ele, mergulhando o pequeno bastão no recipiente.

Eu fico olhando para ele, incapaz de respirar, meu coração batendo. Quando ele puxa o bastão para fora e vira mai, realmente guincho com medo.

— Bem, isso explica os seus sintomas, — diz ele, olhando para mim. — Parabéns. Você está grávida.

Esse é o momento exato em que desmaio.

— Ei, Bella.

Eu ouço a voz de Edward e sinto a pele macia da sua mão deslizar sobre a minha bochecha. Eu vibro minhas pálpebras abertas e percebo que estou em uma cama macia e confortável. Edward está olhando para mim, o médico ao seu lado. Tudo vem correndo de volta para mim e todo o meu mundo gira enquanto o pânico se apodera do meu peito. Eu me sento ereta e começo a divagar algumas palavras estúpidas mais e mais. As mãos de Edward enroscam em volta dos meus braços e ele me sacode levemente.

— Está tudo bem, — ele suaviza. — Você está no consultório do médico.

Eu me empurro para longe dele, apertando minhas mãos para meu rosto.

— Eu, uh, sei. O médico aqui só estava me dizendo que tinha uma intoxicação alimentar quando desmaiei. Sinto muito.

O médico me dá um olhar cético, mas ele sabe que não pode dizer a Edward se não der a ele permissão para isso. Em vez disso, ele acena com a cabeça e me dá um copo de água.

— Se você está se sentindo melhor, nós vamos terminar a consulta e Sr. Cullen pode te levar para casa.

Edward acena e acaricia uma mão macia no meu rosto.

— Você está bem?

— Claro, se você talvez pudesse me pegar, ah, um suco de laranja... talvez possa ajudar. Acho o meu açúcar estja baixo.

Ele balança a cabeça e pressiona um beijo suave na minha bochecha antes de sair. Quando ele se foi, o médico se vira para mim.

— Eu estou supondo que ele não é o pai, então?

Eu libero.

— Ele é, mas ... Eu só preciso processar isso.

O meu estômago se vira no próprio pensamento de quem está crescendo dentro de mim. Não porque não quero isso, porque uma parte de mim, uma pequena parte, já está se aquecendo para a ideia. É só porque não tenho certeza que estou na situação certa. Edward e não estamos juntos e, em seguida, há o problema de a Putanya estar no caminho.

Eu não posso nem pensar nisso agora.

O médico me dá uma receita para alguns comprimidos para comprar na farmácia e me diz para marcar um ultra-som em uma semana ou mais para ter uma data mais precisa. Mas de acordo com as suas anotações, elas me dizem que estou com cerca de cinco a seis semanas. Eu agradeço a ele e saio da sala. Edward está esperando por mim na porta, com o suco de laranja na mão.

— Você está se sentindo melhor? — pergunta ele.

Concordo com a cabeça, pegando a garrafa dele.

— Obrigada.

— Vamos levá-la para casa para dormir. Ele disse quanto tempo isso vai durar?

Como é que vou esconder isso? Edward vai me ver ficando doente a cada dia. Eu balanço minha cabeça. Eu vou descobrir isso.

— Alguns dias.

Ele envolve um braço em volta de mim e me leva para fora no carro. O passeio para casa é tranquilo, provavelmente porque quase não ouvi qualquer coisa que ele me diz. Tudo que posso ouvir é o barulho na minha cabeça. Eu não sei como lidar com isso; não sei se estou pronta para lidar com isso. Um bebê... isso é para toda a vida. Isso significa que para sempre uma parte do Edward estará em minha vida.

— Você tem certeza que está bem? — pergunta ele, olhando para mim com o canto do olho.

Concordo com a cabeça, forçando um sorriso.

— Claro. Eu só estou exausta.

Ele me leva para casa e me coloca na cama, então promete voltar mais tarde naquela noite. Eu sou grata a ele, tanto que as lágrimas escorrem nos meus olhos. Sei que isso é provavelmente por causa dos hormônios, mas ao mesmo tempo, faz com que ele corra um dedo debaixo do meu olho, passando a umidade longe.

Então ele me beija e vai embora.

E choro até dormir.

Mãos macias me circulam, me fazendo empurrar do meu sono. Eu vibro minhas pálpebras abertas, piscando rapidamente para limpar a minha visão. Eu sou confrontada com um belo rosto familiar e emoções me enchem. Eu me sento, jogando meus braços ao redor da forma minúscula na minha cama e chorando histericamente com puro alívio.

Rose está casa.

— Oh Deus, Rose, — choro, me afastando e escovando seu rosto. Ela está chorando também. — Você nunca, nunca faça isso comigo de novo.

Ela me abraça mais apertado uma vez, me apertando até que o ar sai dos meus pulmões em um assobio.

— Eu sinto muito, Deus, Bella, sou uma idiota.

Eu rio com a voz rouca e me inclino para trás, meus olhos analizando, verificando se ela está bem.

— Você está bem? Você está ferida?

Ela balança a cabeça, apertando suas mãos de cada lado do meu rosto.

— Não, não estou ferida. Eu estou finalmente livre.

— Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Eu não posso. Não porque não quero, mas porque prometi proteger Emmett por me ajudar.

Minhas sobrancelhas se atiram para cima.

— Emmett?

Ela ruboriza e inclino minha cabeça para o lado.

— Me explique.

— Mais tarde. — ela sorri. — Me conte sobre você. Como você tem estado?

Na própria pergunta perco o meu sorriso e meu coração começa a bater. Eu olho para as minhas mãos, não tenho certeza se deveria estar contando a Rose.

— Hey, — diz ela, mudando e cruzando as pernas. — Isso não é uma boa olhada. O que está acontecendo?

Eu suspiro e coloco minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

— As coisas não têm sido grandes.

— Fala, — ela implora.

Eu conto de tudo o que aconteceu com Edward e eu , então fico com a última parte e hesito. Eu engulo, tendo duas ou três respirações calmantes antes de dizer,

— Estou grávida.

Ela não diz nada durante tanto tempo que realmente levanto os olhos para ver se ela me ouviu. Ela está olhando para mim, os olhos apertados, uma expressão profunda no seu rosto. Em seguida, um sorriso lento se espalha por seu rosto e ela grita, jogando os braços em volta de mim.

— Parabéns. Oh meu Deus, vou ser tia.

Não é o que esperava.

— Eu... o quê?

— Você está feliz? — ela pergunta, se afastando e esfregando minha barriga. — Como vai você, belezinha?

— Você está falando com o meu bebê? — pergunto com os olhos arregalados.

— Nós todos vamos ser muito felizes juntos, — ela murmura.

— Ok, espere aí, mãe galinha, — digo, retirando as suas mãos. — Edward ainda não sabe.

Sua cabeça se encaixa e ela suspira:

— O quê? Por quê?

Eu suspiro.

— Porque só descobri hoje, porque ele ainda está preso a sua ex e porque não sei se é o que quero.

Seus olhos se arregalam.

— Esse é o seu pequeno bebê.

— Eu sei disso, — digo, minha voz baixa e emocional. — Mas tenho que pensar em cada ângulo aqui. Edward ainda está obcecado com sua ex, ela está causando problemas para mim e ela muito possivelmente vai estar na vida do meu filho. Eu não sei se posso lidar com isso.

— O bebê É DELE, — diz ela novamente.

Meu lábio treme.

— Eu sei.

Ela segura meu rosto.

— E seu bebê, querida. Este é o seu minúsculo pequeno milagre.

Lágrimas rolam pelo meu rosto.

— Diga a ele; você sabe que você precisa. Não importa quanto tempo você leve para conseguir a sua cabeça em torno disto, você tem que dizer a ele. Assim faça isto; diga a ele.

— Eu não sei como. E se ele me odiar?

Ela balança a cabeça.

— Você acabou de me dizer a razão pela qual ele está pendurado em sua ex é por causa da coisa do bebê. Você realmente acha que ele vai correr por isso?

Eu dou de ombros. — Eu honestamente não sei.

— Diga a ele, querida.

— Você terminou aqui, querida?

Eu grito ao som de uma voz masculina e minha cabeça empurra para cima para ver Emmett. As bochechas de Rose ficam cor de rosa e ela me dá um olhar culpado.

— Eu disse a ele para esperar lá embaixo, me desculpe.

A minha boca abre e fecha.

— V-v-v-v-v-você está com ele?

Ela me dá um sorriso que pede a mim para entender.

— Nós... estamos ligados.

— Você é uma... — tomo uma respiração profunda. — Old Lady?

Emmett entra, suas grandes botas batendo no chão.

— Ela é minha Old Lady, correto.

Eu suspiro.

— Sério, Rose?

Ela encolhe os ombros, olhando para ele com um olhar em seus olhos que nunca vi.

— Oh não, — choro, saltando para cima. Eu persigo em direção a Emmett, que cruza os braços e fica firme. Eu pressiono um dedo para seu peito. — Você me escute, amigo. Você não pode simplesmente entrar aqui e roubar a minha melhor amiga. Só porque a salvou de um psicopata.

Minha boca se abre e depois fecha, porque ele continua falando, não permitindo que eu falasse.

— … e em terceiro lugar, nunca, nem em mil anos vou levá-la longe das pessoas que ela ama.

Eu cruzo meus braços, dando um passo para trás.

— Sim, bem... me morda.

Rose começa a rir e Emmett sorri.

— Vou poupar Rose disto, querida.

Eu reviro os olhos e volto para a minha amiga.

— Você vai me contar o que aconteceu com vocês dois e você vai gostar disso.

Ela ri, ficando fora da minha cama e colocando nos braços de Emmett. Maldição, o homem é bom.

— E você vai dizer a Edward o que ele precisa saber, não é?

Eu paro de sorrir e aceno fracamente.

— Nós estamos indo embora, porque estou morrendo de fome, — diz ela, dando um passo para frente e envolvendo os braços em volta de mim. — Me ligue mais tarde, me diga como foi.

— Onde é que você vai estar? — pergunto a ela, olhando para Emmett por cima do seu ombro. Ele pisca para mim.

— Na minha casa.

— Não me deixe novamente, Rose, me prometa isso.

Ela me abraça com mais força.

— Eu juro.

Eu me afasto, respirando fundo.

— Então aceito esse relacionamento.

Rose ri e Emmett murmura .

— Ninguém estava te dando uma escolha.

— Cale o bico, motoqueiro, — digo. — Você ainda me deve.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha.

— Devo a você? Pelo fodido quê?

— Um, por me dar o dedo do meio agora a pouco, Eu vi, — digo, dando um passo para mais perto dele. — Dois, por roubar minha melhor amiga e assustar a merda fora de mim. — eu fico até o peito. — E três, bem merda, não há três. Eu vou soltar o três, porque você colocou um sorriso no seu rosto que nunca vi, então posso te perdoar por algum do seu mau comportamento.

Ele ri e envolve um braço em torno de Rose.

— Tanto faz o que você diz, baby.

Eu levanto minha mão e viro para ele o dedo do meio.

Eu apenas sei que nós vamos ser bons amigos.

Eu não digo a Edward naquela noite.

Isso seria porque desmaiei quando o sol se põe e não haverá nada me movendo da minha cama.

Eu decido ir para o trabalho na manhã seguinte e tento manter meu estômago selado por tempo suficiente para passar a primeira parte do dia sem me sentir mal. O médico me disse para comer biscoitos salgados e água na parte da manhã, assim que consegui mordiscar algum para baixo antes de entrar.

Edward me chamando é a primeira coisa que encontro, o que é a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Sendo que estou presa em uma sala com homens e mulheres que estão falando muito alto e eles estão comendo bolos e coisas deliciosas que agora me fazem sentir como se fosse perder o meu estômago a qualquer momento.

É por isso que quando a bandeja é passada o meu caminho e o cheiro enche meu nariz, me vejo pulando fora da minha cadeira, mão pressionada a minha boca.

— Bella, — diz Edward, se virando para mim a partir de sua posição na cabeceira da mesa. — Você está bem?

Eu balanço minha cabeça, correndo da sala. Eu mal saio do espaço do escritório quando caio de joelhos e vomito. Vergonha enche meu corpo enquanto perco a água que bebi apenas uma hora atrás. Lágrimas caem pelo meu rosto enquanto desesperadamente tento parar o vômito subindo na minha garganta.

— Merda, Bella. — Edward está ao meu lado, com a mão esfregando minhas costas.

— Tragam um faxineiro, — ele late para alguém.

Eu soluço em voz alta, pressionando minha mão para a boca.

— Você precisa ter uma segunda opinião. Você está fodidamente doente e não vou sentar e ver isso, — diz Edward, me ajudando com os meus pés. — Eu estou levando você agora.

— Não, — protesto com minha voz trêmula. — Edward, não.

— Bella, você está doente. Você vai desmaiar se você continuar jogando do jeito que você está. Você vai para o hospital.

— Eu disse que não, Edward, — choro, tentando puxar minha mão da sua enquanto ele me leva pelo corredor.

— Discuta o quanto quiser, me odeie se quiser, mas não vou deixar você continuar assim, porque me preocupo com você.

— Edward...

— Não discuta comigo.

— Edward... — tento novamente.

— Bella, pelo amor de Deus, você vai para o hospital.

— Estou grávida, — guincho, perdendo isso. — Seu maldito imbecil teimoso. Eu estou fodidamente grávida.

Sua mão cai da minha tão rapidamente que é como se tivesse sido queimada. Ele para na minha frente e não me encarando. Eu não posso ver seus olhos, mas posso ver como seus os ombros estão rígidos. Eu paro de respirar pelos poucos minutos que leva para ele virar e olhar para mim.

— O que você disse?

— Estou grávida, — sussurro.

Eu posso ver a emoções piscando em seu rosto e quase posso ouvir as rodas em sua mente girando.

— Meu?

Os meus ombros se endireitam.

— É claro que é seu, Jesus, Edward.

Ele só fica lá, olhando para mim, claramente em choque.

— Você tem certeza?

— Se tenho certeza de que estou grávida, ou se tenho certeza de que é seu?

— Ambos, — ele diz com a voz áspera.

Eu ranjo meus dentes juntos.

— Sim, tenho certeza.

— Eu pensei que você estava em proteção, ou teria usado a porra de um preservativo.

— Eu estava, mas ele acabou e com tudo o que estava acontecendo, não sabia que meu ciclo tinha acabado.

Ele se ergue, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

— Merda, porra.

Não é exatamente a reação que queria, mas poderia ser pior.

— Eu preciso, — ele começa, respirando fundo, — Eu preciso de tempo. Vá para casa, Bella. Eu não posso... não posso fazer isso agora.

Isso queima.

Balançando a cabeça, sabendo que é melhor não insistir, me viro e caminho lentamente pelo corredor. Minha visão borra enquanto subo no carro, que ele arrumou para mim e todo o caminho de casa consigo segurar minhas lágrimas. Confusão e medo enchem minhas veias enquanto saio e entorpecida caminho até minha porta, meu coração quebra.

E se ele não quiser o nosso bebê?

Eu estou enrolada no sofá, os braços ao redor dos meus joelhos, a cabeça caída entre eles. Eu parei de soluçar, mas o meu coração continua a se sentir vazio e quebrado. Edward não ligou; já faz três horas. Eu acho que é tudo o que preciso saber. Minha mente torce em confusão enquanto tento pensar sobre meus próximos passos. Eu nem sei se existem passos a tomar.

Talvez a minha melhor opção fosse ir embora.

Uma batida na minha porta tem a minha cabeça levantada de seu local quente em meus joelhos. Eu fico olhando para a minha entrada principal, sabendo que não é Edward. Ele não bate, ele apenas entra.

Com um suspiro, fico de pé e caminho, abrindo a porta para revelar uma perturbada e irritada Tanya. Eu demoro um momento para processar que ela está de pé na minha porta.

— Que diabos? — murmuro.

— Sua pequena prostituta, — ela grita, com o rosto amassado de raiva. — Eu sabia que você o queria de volta, mas indo para este caminho para tirá-lo é baixo, mesmo para você.

O que ela está falando?

— Eu não sei o que você está falando, — digo, cruzando os braços.

— Ele me disse que você está grávida, — ela grita. — Ele me disse, porque ele está com nojo e não tinha a quem mais recorrer.

O meu coração se sente como se ele fosse arrancado do meu peito com suas palavras. Edward disse a ela? Em vez de vir para mim, ele foi para ela? Dor rasga através do corpo enquanto o coração partido assume. A traição é uma emoção feia e dói muito malditamente.

— Saia da minha casa, — raspo fora, tentando manter meu controle.

— Eu não vou te avisar de novo, você vai deixar esta cidade, deixe Edward e nunca mais volte. Resolva essa coisa, — ela rosna, apontando para o meu estômago. — E fodidamente saia da minha cidade.

— A sua cidade? Você tem algumas bolas sérias, senhora — rio entrecortada. — Se você realmente pensou que Edward queria você e que havia uma chance, você não estaria aqui me ameaçando.

— Edward e eu estamos juntos há muito tempo. Ele me ama.

— Isso é porque ele é cego.

Ela dá um passo para frente, empurrando um dedo no meu peito.

— Eu não vou pedir de novo, saia desta cidade.

Eu empurro seu peito.

— Eu disse, porra nenhuma!

A mão dela levanta e ela me dá um soco. A dor se irradia através do meu rosto enquanto tropeço para trás, tropeçando no batente da porta e aterrissando na minha bunda com um baque.

— Você já tentou arruinar meu relacionamento com ele dizendo a ele o que você ouviu, agora você está tentando jogar com as suas emoções, colocando um bebê na mistura.

— Eu não pedi por este bebê, — grito. — Agora saia da minha maldita casa. Você é uma suja, patética, puta mentirosa. Ele vai descobrir o que você fez como seu bebê e ele vai ver que ele perdeu seu tempo acreditando que você é uma boa mulher.

— Ele nunca vai descobrir o que fiz aquele bebê, porque se eu ver você perto dele de novo, vou fazer isso acabar.

Eu ouço o som de botas esmagando e vejo o momento exato em que Putanya se vira e se depara com Spike, Emmett e Muff. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela coloca uma mão ao coração, claramente chocada. Os olhos de Spike piscam para baixo para mim e o sangue corre pelo meu rosto a partir do machucado sob meu olho, então ele olha para trás até ela com raiva em seu olhar.

— Você colocou as suas mãos fodidas sobre essa garota? — ele late.

Putanya confirma.

— Ah, ... não sei...

— Você fodidamente colocou suas mãos sobre ela? — ele ruge.

Ela guincha e começa a chorar.

— Você acha que não ouvi o que você disse? — diz Muff, sorrindo, mas não é um bom sorriso - é mais um abrir selvagem dos seus dentes.

— Eu não sei quem você é, mas isso é uma conversa privada.

Todos eles riem. Eu me empurro para os meus pés. Dor dispara através de minha espinha. Eu pego a maçaneta da porta e a seguro, me mantendo de pé. Minha outra mão protetora embala meu estômago. Emmett caminha passando por Spike e Muff, e o seu braço gira em torno da minha cintura.

— Você caiu lá dentro?

Concordo com a cabeça, engolindo.

— Eu acho que... Eu machuquei minhas costas.

— Nós vamos conseguir alguma ajuda para você, sim?

Eu concordo com a cabeça novamente e viro meus olhos para Putanya que está olhando para Spike e Muff, tentando, sem dúvida, encontrar um caminho em torno deles.

— Não é uma conversa privada, quando você está colocando suas mãos sobre a mulher de Edward.

— Ela não é mulher de Edward, sou, — ela berra.

Spike ri.

— Ele estava colocando seu pau em você, amor?

A maneira como ele diz amor me estremece, porque não é bom.

— Não, mas isso é por causa dela!

— Bem, — diz Muff, seu rosto duro enquanto ele pisa para frente, — Ele está colocando o pau dele nela, mais e mais, porque ele fodidamente quer. Você é uma dor na bunda que precisa pegar uma porra de uma dica e ir embora.

— Ela é uma mentirosa, — ela chora, cruzando os braços. — Agora que ela está grávida de um filho dele para prendê-lo. Você não sabe nada.

Spike olha para mim.

— Isso é verdade?

— Qual parte? — sussurro.

— Eu sei que você não é uma mentirosa, Bella. Sobre o bebê?

Eu concordo com a cabeça.

— Mas não estou prendendo ele, estava tentando evitar tudo isso. Eu não quero isso na minha vida.

Emmett olha para mim com simpatia.

— Você definitivamente precisa ver um médico, logo, você teve uma queda forte.

Spike dá um passo em direção a Putanya, suas grandes mãos apertadas.

— O que sei, — ele late, — é que você é um caro pedaço magro de bunda faminta-por-dinheiro que claramente não pode aceitar que perdeu seu homem. Se você não quer perder ele, você poderia ter mantido suas pernas malditas fechadas. O seu tempo acabou; ele não pertence a você.

— Ele me ama, — ela se encaixa.

— Não. — Spike ri. — Ele pensa que ele te ama. Ele acha que ele te ama porque ele está agarrado no fato de que você estava grávida dele. Nós todos sabemos que você tomou o assunto em suas próprias mãos e matou aquele bebê. Ele não sabe disso, porque você é uma porra de uma mentirosa, mas ele vai descobrir. Eu vou ter certeza disso.

Putanya se vira para mim e bufa,

— Você está contando ao mundo que fiz um aborto. Sua puta do caralho!

O braço de Emmett aperta em torno da minha cintura e ele atira os punhos para ela.

— Me ouça, senhora, — ruge Spike, fazendo-a recuar e voltar ao redor. — Se você sequer chegar perto dessa uma garota de novo, vou colocar você a seis pés para abaixo da terra. Você é um desperdício de ar precioso e nunca vai conseguir suas garras em Edward novamente.

— Você Não p-p-p-pode me ameaçar, — ela resmunga. — Isso é ilegal.

Spike ri.

— Olhe para mim, você acha que fodidamente me importo?

Ela pisca algumas vezes para ele, antes de virar e correr para baixo da calçada.

— Eu quis dizer o que disse, — Spike grita atrás dela. — Não volte.

Ela pega seu carro e acelera fora, pneus cantando na estrada molhada. Spike se vira para mim e seus olhos para o meu rosto.

— Você está bem?

Eu concordo com a cabeça.

— Eu preciso ver Edward.

— Você está com raiva, Bella, — diz Muff. — Provavelmente não é uma boa ideia.

— Eu. Preciso. Ver. Ele. — grito.

— Não se preocupe em discutir com ela, — diz Emmett. — Isso não vai a impedir.

— Tudo bem, — murmura Spike. — Mas você vai para o hospital primeiro. Então nós vamos passar por cima e mostrar o que nós temos.

— O que nós temos? — pergunto, confusa.

Spike enfia a mão no bolso e tira o seu iPhone, pressionando um botão. Eu ouço a conversa com Tanya e ele reproduz, até o momento que ela admite as suas mentiras e o aborto. Eu tenho tudo o que quero em uma gravação, mas ouvir isso só faz meu coração doer.

— Não, — disse, pendurando minha cabeça.

— Querida, nós temos a fodida evidência, — diz ele, balançando a cabeça em confusão.

— Sim, nós temos, — sussurro. — Mas você tem que entender que não posso deixar ele voltar para mim só por causa disso. Eu não preciso que ele esteja comigo por pena. Ele precisa fazer essa escolha, Spike. Ele precisa fazer isso sem essa prova. Se ele escolher não acreditar em mim e acreditar nela, então prefiro que ele permaneça lá. Eu não vou forçar a escolha dele.

— Merda, Bella, — murmura Emmett. — Você é tão boa.

— Eu só preciso que isso seja real. Você consegue entender isso?

Eu dou a todos um olhar suplicante. Com um suspiro, Spike balança a cabeça e os outros seguem.

— Vamos te levar para o hospital.

Eu concordo com a cabeça fraca e os sigo para fora.

Eu espero ter feito a escolha certa.

**Edward **

Eu caminho no escritório, os meus punhos apertados e meu coração sentindo como se alguém o rasgou e o esmagou. Grávida. Ela está grávida. O próprio pensamento tem a minha cabeça girando. Eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso, porra, não sei como me sinto sobre qualquer coisa. Eu estou em um lugar fodido e toda a situação está causando um mundo de merda muita dor.

— Edward?

Eu ouço a voz suave de Tanya e me viro para vê-la de pé na porta, me dando uma expressão gentil.

— Não é uma boa hora, — murmuro.

Ela entra, fechando a porta atrás dela.

— Eu ouvi o que aconteceu, estava no escritório ao lado quando Isabella ficou doente.

Fodidamente perfeito.

— Então você sabe que não é a porra de uma boa hora.

Seus olhos se aumentam e quero pra caralho muito acreditar que é genuína, mas a semente da dúvida tem sido plantada agora. Ela caminha, colocando a mão no meu braço.

— Eu sei como isso deve parecer para você, depois de tudo o que você passou. Sinto muito, Edward.

Eu concordo com a cabeça rigidamente.

— Obrigado.

— Depois que perdemos nosso bebê, vi como você sofreu. Agora isso está sendo colocado na frente de você e não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que você está confuso. Você tem todo o direito de estar. Se você precisar conversar, estou aqui para você. Eu vou te ajudar a passar por isso. Isabella, também.

Eu levanto a cabeça e olho para ela.

— Obrigado, — digo novamente.

— Escute, você precisa de um pouco de ar fresco. Parece que você está prestes a desmaiar. Vamos para um passeio até a loja de café no caminho. Nós vamos falar sobre isso, ver o que podemos fazer.

Eu estou em um lugar desesperado e ela tem razão, preciso sair. Ela não é exatamente a pessoa com quem quero estar agora, porque não posso tirar Bella da minha cabeça. Eu não consigo parar de ver sua expressão de dor quando a mandei para casa. Mas preciso de uma pausa e sei que não posso me livrar de Tanya facilmente. Sem mencionar que preciso conversar com ela sobre isso por uma última vez.

Eu sei que uma escolha tem que ser feita.

— Como você se sente sobre tudo? — Tanya pergunta, tomando seu café.

Eu olho para baixo, para o meu, sabendo que está esfriando.

— Como diabos você acha que estou me sentindo, isso não era para acontecer.

— Você acha que ela fez isso de propósito?

Eu agarro minha cabeça.

— Não.

— Como você pode ter certeza?

Eu olho para ela.

— Porque conheço Bella.

Ela olha para mim com simpatia.

— Como é que isto vai nos afetar, Edward?

— Como posso responder isso para você? — disparo. — Eu nem sei como isso vai me afetar.

Ela me dá um olhar triste. Merda.

— Desculpe, — murmuro.

— Eu sei que temos andando para trás e para frente sobre isso por semanas, mas não podemos ficar sentados neste muro. Você precisa fazer uma escolha Edward. Eu te amo, mas não posso continuar me sentindo assim.

Eu suspiro, porque sei que ela esta fodidamente certa. Eu tenho que fazer uma maldita escolha. Eu levanto minha cabeça e digo em um tom cortante,

— Por que você fez isso?

Ela parece confusa.

— Por que você transou com ele?

Suas bochechas coradas aumentam.

— Nós estávamos tendo um tempo ruim e estava sozinha e deprimida.

— Então, você sentiu que estava tudo bem em foder outro homem?

— Não, Edward, — ela chora. — Eu te disse que foi um erro. Um que estou vivendo a cada dia maldito.

— Me diga por que você me ama, Tanya.

Ela olha intrigado.

— O quê?

— Diga-me.

— Porque você é... meu tipo e bonito...

— Só isso?

Ela começa a olhar perturbada.

— Eu apenas amo, Edward. Não precisa haver um motivo.

Mas precisa. Se perguntasse a Bella isso, ela iria me dizer que é porque a faço sorrir, é porque faço ela rir, é porque temos uma ligação que vai muito mais profunda do que apenas amizade. Eu olho para a mulher na minha frente e a única coisa que posso pensar é na única que não está comigo. Eu sinto falta de sua risada, seu sorriso, sua natureza atrevida.

— Se você pudesse nomear sua buceta, como você a chamaria?

Os olhos de Tanya ampliam e ela olha em volta de horror.

— Edward, o que há de errado com você? Quem pergunta uma coisa dessas?

— Responda a pergunta, — rosno.

— Eu não vou! — ela suspira. — Você está me pedindo para me comportar como uma criança boba e não vou.

— Não é bobo, é engraçado, — rosno. — Isso é chamado de se divertir.

— Não, — ela morde fora. — É chamado de agir como um adolescente.

— Se eu voltar, posso comer pizza na cama?

Seus olhos se arregalam.

— Edward, os meus lençóis me custaram mais de quinhentos dólares cada. Você sabe a resposta para isso.

— Sim, — bufo. — Você está certa, sei a resposta. Foda-se, sabia a resposta o tempo todo; simplesmente não conseguia ver. Você sabe o que, acho que tudo isso foi um erro. Nós não somos certos um para o outro, Tanya. Nós não temos sido por um longo tempo. Eu pensei que estava apaixonado por você, mas você sabe o quê? Eu estava apaixonado pela ideia de você. Eu estava apaixonado por um passado. O homem que era se importava com você, mas agora ele se foi.

— Você só está dizendo isso por causa de dela, — ela chora. — Pense sobre isso.

— Não, — digo, ficando em pé. — Eu estou dizendo isso para mim. É a primeira coisa fodida que fiz para mim em um longo, longo tempo.

— Edward, — ela grita, correndo atrás de mim. — Você não pode tomar uma decisão baseada em uma pergunta tão simples, é estúpido.

Eu giro ao redor.

— Eu posso, Tanya. Eu posso porque mudei. Eu não sou o idiota tenso que era há seis meses. Eu dou risada agora; Eu me divirto. Eu vejo a vida através dos olhos de alguém que é um fôlego de ar fresco, nunca quero perdê-la.

— Edward!

Me sinto fodidamente bem por fazer uma escolha. Eu não posso acreditar que não vi isso mais cedo. Eu estava tão preso a uma mulher que achava que era o que queria e parei de ver o que estava bem na minha frente. Não mais.

Eu tenho que encontrar minha garota.

Depois do hospital e de alguns pontos, nós vamos até o escritório. Eu saio para fora do carro antes de Spike sequer chegar a completar uma parada, raiva e fúria brotando dentro de mim. Eu estou tão decepcionada com Edward, tão magoada, tão cansada de não dizer o que penso. Isto termina e termina agora.

Eu venho para deslizar em uma parada antes mesmo de chegar à porta quando vejo Edward vindo em minha direção com... Tanya logo atrás dele. Tudo no meu mundo chega a um ponto insuportável. Eu estive no hospital por causa dela e ele está... saindo com ela.

Ele me observa e seu rosto se torna apertado quando ele vê meu olho. Eu me atiro na direção dele, devastada, ferida e cansada de me sentir assim. Ele abre a boca quando chego perto o suficiente e começa a falar, mas levanto minha mão e soco nele com tanta força que sua cabeça vai para o lado.

— Mas. Que. Porra. — ele late.

— Eu tive que aguentar um monte de merda nos últimos meses, Edward, mas isso leva o prêmio. Como você se atreve, como porra você ousa ir com ela depois de tudo que aconteceu? Este é o meu bebê, — grito, — Minha tábua de salvação e você volta para aquele pedaço de vagabunda de merda em vez de falar comigo? Eu estou cansada disso, você está me ouvindo?

— Merda, Bella...

— Não, — lato. — Eu não vou ficar sentada levando suas porcarias mais. Está claro para mim que você não pode colocar sua cabeça para fora de sua bunda tempo suficiente para ver o que está bem na sua frente. Essa mulher é uma mentirosa, uma fraude e uma cobra.

— Bella... — ele tenta novamente.

— Não! — guincho.

Spike aparece atrás de mim, olhando para Tanya.

— Eu pensei que disse para você cair fora.

Ela esgueira por trás de Edward, com os olhos arregalados.

— O que está acontecendo? — Edward pergunta.

— Sua mulher aí, — Spike acena para Tanya. — Apareceu na casa da Bella antes, ameaçando ela. Então ela teve a audácia de colocar as mãos no rosto de sua mulher grávida.

Os olhos de Edward se iluminam com raiva e ele gira ao redor.

— Você fez isso porra?

— Edward, não foi... — Tanya começa.

— Sim, — estalo, cortando eles — A preciosa, perfeita, amor- da-sua-vida fez isso com a mulher que carrega seu filho. Tudo isso porque você não poderia manter a sua fodida boca fechada e ser um homem.

Edward se vira para mim.

— Se você simplesmente me escutar, porra...

— Eu não quero escutar! — rosno. — Eu passei os últimos seis meses sendo a segunda melhor e estou terminando essa merda. Eu terminei com você, estou terminando com o seu trabalho e estou terminando com tudo o que vem com ele. Eu sou a idiota que se apaixonou por um homem que nunca ia me ver. Eu poderia ser a segunda melhor para você, Edward, — choro, com minha voz trêmula. — Mas nunca vou ser a segunda melhor para este lindo bebê que nós criamos.

Eu viro em meus calcanhares e vou em direção ao SUV.

—Emmett, leve ela para casa, — ordena Spike. — Eu vou falar com Edward.

Emmett acena com a cabeça e me segue para o carro, entrando depois que faço.

— O tempo vai corrigir isso, Bella, — diz ele olhando para mim.

— Eu gostaria de poder acreditar nisso.

Eu tenho Emmett me levando até Addison. Eu não quero ir para casa e não posso chamar Rose. No minuto que ele retransmite a Addison que aconteceu, ela me toma em seus braços e me abraça perto.

— Nós vamos atrás dela por bater em você, que horrível, mulher egoísta.

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Eu terminei, ele pode ter ela. Ele a merece.

Emmett traz um copo de água gelada e entrega para mim.

— Você precisa se acalmar com isso e, em seguida, falar com ele, Bella. Você não pode fingir que isso não existe. Você está grávida do bebê dele.

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Você não entende, não posso... ... não posso. Como posso trazer um bebê ao mundo com uma mulher que tão facilmente pode me bater? Imagine o que ela iria fazer para o meu bebê se ele ou ela estiver com Edward.

— Edward nunca deixaria ninguém machucar o bebê, — Addison diz suavemente. — Você sabe disso, querida.

— Eu sei? — sussurro. — Porque pensava que ele nunca iria deixar ela me magoar, mas ele fez.

Ela me dá um olhar triste.

— Todas as crianças precisam de seus

pais.

— Eu sei disso, — digo com a minha voz trêmula. — Mas agora essa é a coisa mais terrível do mundo para mim, oferecer o meu filho para ele quando ele está por perto... daquela... coisa...

— Você não tem que fazer uma escolha agora. Será que Edward tem algum parente que você pode talvez falar?

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Os pais de Edward estão mortos, ele não tem irmãos. Eu acho que é por isso que ele mantém se com tanta força por Tanya. Eu acho que ela era literalmente tudo que ele tinha.

Addison acena, em compreensão.

A porta da frente se abre antes que ela consiga responder e Spike caminha para dentro

— Eu pensei que você poderia estar aqui, — ele me diz, caminhando.

— Eu não quero ir para casa.

— Você precisa, — diz ele simplesmente, passando por cima da mesa de café e se sentando em frente de mim. — Você precisa falar com Edward.

— O quê? — suspiro. — Você viu o que aconteceu?

— Ele ouviu a gravação.

— Portanto, agora de repente ele quer falar comigo, — resmungo. — Não, Spike.

— Se você desse a ele a oportunidade de falar, você saberia que ele já tinha feito sua escolha. Você precisa falar com ele e ouvi-lo.

— Ouvir ele me dizer que ele escolheu ela, — protesto.

— Você deve isso a ele, — ele late. — Agora tive suas malditas costas 100% sobre isso, mas ele não está no lugar errado no momento. Você vai ter um filho dele e você não pode fugir disso. Você precisa ir e falar com ele, porque é a coisa certa a fazer.

— Jesus, — digo em pé. — Você não se segura.

— Confia em mim nisto, Bella, — diz ele, se inclinando para trás. — Pela primeira vez em sua vida, basta fazer o que te mandam.

— Por quê?

Ele olha para mim.

— Você é uma garota inteligente, gostaria de pensar que você não é uma dessas garotas que vai se esconder dele por duas semanas, não falando com ele, mesmo que você saiba que precisa. Você é madura e é uma maldita de uma boa menina. Não seja essa garota, no final, você ainda vai ter que falar com ele e não vai para escapar disso. Se você confiar em mim alguma coisa, confie em mim quando digo que você precisa ir e ouvir ele.

Motoqueiros.

Eles não são fáceis.

— Tudo bem, — digo me virando e caminhando em direção à porta. — Você fez seu ponto, motoqueiro.

— Como disse, — ele grita atrás de mim enquanto saio. — Você vai me agradecer.

Rose fica ao meu lado, passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Ela tem estado comigo desde que Emmett me trouxe para casa. Eu não iria falar com Edward, no entanto, independentemente das palavras de Spike. Eu vou, só... Eu preciso me recompor primeiro. Minhas emoções me sugam agora. Minha cabeça bate, mas não é nada parecido com a dor no meu coração. Isso machuca tanto; não posso nem começar a processar os sentimentos que estão se passando dentro de mim.

— Você está com fome, querida? — pergunta Rose, se sentando.

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

— Você precisa comer. Pelo bebê pelo menos.

Eu olho para o meu estômago ainda plano, querendo saber como vou passar os próximos meses sozinha. Quero saber como vou manter este bebê, dar a ele uma vida digna.

— Claro, — finalmente sussurro. — Talvez apenas alguns biscoitos.

Ela acena com a cabeça e se levanta, correndo para cozinha para pegar alguns biscoitos e uma xícara de chá. Eu me sento, colocando minhas pernas debaixo de mim. Ela acabou de fazer o chá quando a porta se abre e Edward entra. Ele está todo molhado, os punhos fechados e ele está ofegante. Rose coloca a xícara de chá para baixo e troveja até ele antes de qualquer um de nós possa tenha a chance de falar.

— Saia, Edward, — ela late. — Agora.

— Não, — ele rosna para ela, seus olhos ferozes.

— Ela está ferida, ela está com o coração partido e a última coisa que ela precisa é você entrando e fodendo com ela de novo.

Edward a ignora e se vira para mim.

— Eu ouvi a gravação. Eu preciso falar com você.

Eu fico olhando para ele, o meu coração está tentando me levar em duas direções. Parte de mim quer gritar com ele para sair, mas a outra parte é fraca e não quer que ele vá. O bebê que está crescendo dentro de mim não está indo embora e ele é uma parte disso, quer goste ou não.

— Está tudo bem, Rose, — sussurro. — Ele pode falar.

Rose encara Edward e segura um dedo em seu peito.

— Se você machucar ela de novo, vou te foder. Decida o que você quiser e aguente isso. Me entendeu?

Ele olha para ela.

— Sim, entendi você.

Ela se vira e caminha até mim, cobrindo meu rosto.

— É só me chamar.

Concordo com a cabeça, apertando a mão dela.

Ela sai e quando ouvimos o carro dela guinar, Edward fecha a porta e caminha, parando na minha frente. Ele aponta para o assento ao meu lado.

— Posso me sentar?

— Você que sabe, — digo, minha voz baixa.

Eu me afasto para o fim do sofá enquanto ele se senta na outra extremidade. Ele vira seu corpo em minha direção e me olha por um longo momento angustiante.

— Há um monte de merda que preciso dizer a você, Bella. Mas a primeira coisa que você precisa saber é que não disse a Tanya sobre o bebê. Ela ouviu você gritar comigo; ela estava em um escritório por perto. Eu não sabia que ela viria atrás de você. Se soubesse, teria parado ela.

Meu coração se enche de emoção, mas não digo nada. Eu continuo com a expressão vazia no rosto.

— A segunda coisa que você precisa saber é que sinto muito. Eu sinto muito por não ter acreditado em você. Eu quis acreditar nela; segurei a esperança de que havia algo de bom nela, mas não havia. Eu sabia isso mais de uma semana atrás, mas confirmei isso hoje. Eu sabia isso antes de você ter me visto com ela, isso parecia tão ruim que sei que você não poderia acreditar em mim, mas é verdade.

Eu ainda não disse nada.

Ele suspira e continua.

— Eu coloquei você na porra do segundo lugar, não há nada que possa dizer para compensar isso. Mas sinto muito; sei o que fiz.

Ele olha para mim, seus olhos dourados se encontrando com os meus.

— Você não me colocou em segundo lugar, Edward, — sussurro. — Eu me coloquei em segundo. Você deixou claro como se sentia por ela.

— Mas estava errado, — ele protesta. — Eu estava fodidamente errado, Bella. Quando comecei a ter sentimentos por você, isso me pegou. É como se tudo pelo o que estava trabalhando tivesse ficado fora de equilíbrio. Ela estava lá, toda a luz do sol e arco- íris, me fazendo acreditar que havia algo para trás. Eu me encontrei tendo sentimentos por duas mulheres. Eu pensei que a amava.

— Pensou? — pergunto.

— Pensei. Você quer saber o momento exato em que percebi que o que estava sentindo por ela não era amor, que o que sentia por ela era perda e desespero?

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Eu a levei para fora para tomar um café e conversar. Eu perguntei o que ela amava sobre mim e ela mal conseguia me responder. Percebi então que estava errado. Eu tinha fodido tudo. O que sentia por Tanya não era amor, era uma antiga paixão que estava tentando reacender. Ela foi minha única família durante anos, e eu não queria perder isso, tinha medo de ficar só de novo e me agarrei nisso. Eu não tinha percebido isso até que senti o amor novamente... com você, Bella.

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e uso a parte de trás da minha mão para tirá-las antes que elas tenham a chance de cair.

— Eu tenho tentado envolver minha cabeça em torno de tudo, tentando entender o momento em que deixei de amá-la e comecei a te amar. Eu queria ter certeza de que estava certo, que não estaria te dando falsas promessas. Então você me disse que estava grávida e isso me pegou, isso me enviou sobre a borda, porque não sabia como reagir. Eu não escolhi ela, Bella. Eu nunca escolheria ela porra; só não escolhi você, ninguém. Mas agora escolhi. Eu estou escolhendo você.

Minhas mãos estão tremendo enquanto pisco para ele através da minha neblina.

— Você me escolheu?

Ele se aproxima, colocando meu rosto em suas mãos.

— Eu estou escolhendo você, porque você me deu algo que estava muito fodidamente cego para ver por tanto tempo. Você me deu a amizade, você me deu risada, mas acima de tudo, você me deu a verdade. Tudo

sobre você é real, Bella. Não há segredos, não há trevas, nem egoísmo. É tudo puro e perfeito. Eu quero isso - quero isso todos os dias para o resto da minha vida.

Eu deixo cair a minha cabeça, mas ele mantém as mãos no meu rosto. Minhas lágrimas correm para baixo sobre seus dedos, em seguida, desliza para baixo em seus braços.

— Eu te amo, Isabella. Eu achei que isso não iria acontecer, mas o dia que te contratei foi a melhor decisão fodida que já fiz.

— Você me ama? — coaxo. — Por quê?

Ele balança a cabeça.

— Puta merda. Você é teimosa, você abriga transtornos mentais estranhos, você é forte e atrevida e você me deixa louco, me faz sorrir, mas merda, te amo. Eu fodidamente te amo tanto que dói.

Eu coaxo uma risada trêmula.

— Eu acho que isso significa que não posso ser sua wingwoman mais?

Ele ri com a voz rouca e me puxa para seus braços.

— Baby, nunca vou precisar de mais ninguém. A única pessoa que vai estar pegando para mim a partir de agora, é você.

— E o nosso bebê? — sussurro.

— Nosso bebê será a porra do filho mais sortudo do mundo. Quer saber por quê?

Concordo com a cabeça.

— Porque os pais dele são fodidamente épico juntos.

Eu ri e ele me puxa para mais perto.

Talvez isso vá funcionar bem depois de tudo.

Os dedos de Edward passam pelo meu corpo enquanto a outra mão acaricia suavemente meu sexo molhado.

— Você cheira fodidamente bem, — ele murmura.

— Assim como você, — gemo, pressionando meu corpo no dele.

Estamos ambos nus, quentes do banho longo que agora pouco tomamos juntos. Agora estamos na cama, o corpo de Edward cobrindo a metade do meu, nossas pernas entrelaçadas, seus dedos em minha buceta, sua outra mão deslizando sobre minha barriga, seus lábios no meu pescoço. Eu posso sentir seu pênis pressionando no meu lado, quente e necessitado, à espera de atenção.

Eu deslizo minha mão para baixo, enrolando meus dedos em torno dele.

— Nós temos que brincar? Ou posso ter isso agora?

Ele ri e revira seu corpo sobre o meu, erguendo-se com os braços.

— Baby, você pode ter isso sempre que quiser.

Ele abre os meus joelhos com os seus quadris e afunda lentamente dentro de mim, me enchendo, me esticando. Eu fecho os olhos e gemo baixinho. Deus isso é tão bom, bom demais. Suas mãos deslizam debaixo da minha cabeça e ele traz meus lábios até os seus quando ele começa a se mover, suavemente, docemente, fazendo meu corpo faiscar para a vida.

Edward não faz amor; ele fode lentamente. E cara, ele faz um bom trabalho.

Seu pênis desliza para fora até a ponta, antes que ele o empurre de volta, inclinando-o em um ângulo, certificando-se que ele atinja o feixe de nervos dentro de mim. Esses nervos parecem ser agravados neste momento e meu orgasmo começa a se enrolar com força dentro de mim, pronto para saltar livre.

— Edward, — choramingo, enrolando meus dedos em torno de seu bíceps. — Você fode tão gostoso.

Ele ri baixinho.

— Você que é tão gostosa.

— Eu quero vir, preciso... oh, meu Deus.

Ele tira a mão da minha cabeça e a desliza entre nós para encontrar meu clitóris. Ele o massageia suavemente, mantendo o seu empurrão lento e firme. Minhas costas arqueiam e ele aproveita a oportunidade para capturar um mamilo entre os lábios. Ele suga, esfrega e fode até que estou pendurada na borda, pronta para passar por cima.

— Vamos lá,baby, — ele resmunga. — Aperte o meu pau do jeito que só você sabe.

Eu chego lá, em espiral sobre a borda quando meu orgasmo passa através de mim. Edward mantém suas investidas, ordenhando cada tremor de mim antes de raspar o meu nome e encontrar sua própria libertação. Quando ele chega lá, ele rola nós dois para o lado e pressiona beijinhos sobre meus lábios e bochechas.

— Você acha que você fez a escolha certa? — pergunto.

Sua mão desliza para baixo da minha barriga, aquecendo a pele com seu toque.

— Eu não acho que fiz a escolha certa, Bella, — diz ele com voz rouca. — Eu sei que fiz.

— É por causa do bebê?

Ele rola de barriga para baixo e olha para mim.

— É por causa de você. É porque de alguma forma você me faz rir, mesmo quando esteja com raiva. É porque posso estar na sua cama, comer pizza e falar merda com você e isso não importa. É porque você se encaixa em mim de uma forma que ninguém nunca se encaixou antes. Este pequeno, — diz ele, esfregando minha barriga, — É apenas um bônus.

Eu rio e me aproximo dele.

— Fraldas sujas, cólicas, vômitos como bônus.

Ele ri.

— Eu estou nisso com você e preparado. Não se preocupe.

Vamos ver se ele ainda vai dizer isso daqui a nove meses.

Três Meses Depois

A música que vem do clube de Edward passa através de meus ouvidos enquanto faço o meu caminho para o bar. Eu encontro um banquinho e sento nele, me perguntando por que Edward me chamou aqui. Ele disse que queria me ver e para encontrá-lo no clube. Eu peço um suco de laranja e coloco a mão na minha barriga inchada assim enquanto olho em volta para a multidão de pessoas.

Eu avisto os meninos motoqueiros sentados no canto. Spike e Emmett ambos acenam para mim, piscando com aqueles sorrisos antes de voltar para suas conversas. O barman desliza um suco para mim e saboreio ele enquanto espero. Edward disse para esperar no bar, que ele estaria aqui em breve. Rose disse que iria me encontrar aqui também, mas ela não apareceu por enquanto.

Eu sorrio para mim mesma e sinto um alívio que não senti por um tempo. As coisas têm sido ótimas entre Edward e . Tanya deixou a cidade, mas ela ainda tenta entrar em contato com Edward - é claro que ele não responde. Nós fomos morar juntos e tivemos nosso primeiro exame, descobrindo que o nosso pequeno pacote de alegria está saudável e feliz. As coisas não poderiam estar melhores. Eu não poderia me sentir mais feliz. Eu nunca pensei que a minha vida iria seguir este caminho, nunca pensei que poderia ser a única que ele amava.

Eu ainda estou imersa em meus pensamentos, bebendo meu suco, quando uma agitação irrompe à esquerda de mim. Eu viro minha atenção para o som e um enorme sorriso se espalha em toda a minha cara. Eu vejo Edward e Rose andando, mas a cena que está jogando faz meu coração inchar com amor. Eu rio baixinho enquanto vejo eles, fazendo com que todo o clube pare e se vire para olhar.

Eu sei que eles estão fazendo isso por mim; só não sei por quê.

— Não seja um imbecil, — grita Rose. — Eu sempre disse o que aconteceria se você se apaixonasse por mim! Você realmente

pensou que seu pênis gigantesco, seu dinheiro, e seu carro chamativo iriam me impedir de acariciar minhas necessidades em outro lugar?

Eu rio como ela usa as mesmas palavras que disse a Edward na primeira noite que nos conhecemos.

— Não é sua culpa, — ela continua. — Você fez tudo certo. Mas realmente não queria todas aquelas rosas, colares e chocolates. Quero dizer, vamos lá, é como se você estivesse tentando me comprar.

Edward olha para ela, o choque no rosto.

— Eu te dei tudo; cada- fodida-coisa.

— Bem, — diz Rose, sacudindo o cabelo por cima do ombro, — Não foi o suficiente.

Os motoqueiros as meninas estão todos rindo, as suas cabeças jogadas para trás. Eu percebo que todos eles estavam nessa. Eu não consigo tirar o sorriso do meu rosto quando percebo que esta é a minha parte. Eu me levanto com as pernas trêmulas enquanto Rose se afasta de Edward, sacudindo o cabelo sobre o ombro. Eu paro na frente dele, olhando em seus olhos risonhos.

— Eu não poderia deixar de ouvir o que ela disse, — falo, com a minha voz sexy e baixa. — Você não merece uma mulher como aquela.

Ele sorri.

— Me diga, então, que tipo de mulher que mereço?

— Bem, — digo, dando um passo em direção a ele, — Você merece uma mulher que ama hamsters, para começar. Qualquer pessoa que não faz, você definitivamente deve ficar desconfiado.

Ele ri, dando um passo mais perto.

— O que mais?

— Você merece uma mulher que nomeia suas partes íntimas carinhosamente e isso tem que ser um bom nome, nada disso sexy como buceta ou vagina.

Ele ri rouco.

— E o que mais?

— Ela deve ser engraçada, e, claro, linda de morrer. Ela também deve ser capaz de dar um soco decente e ter um bom estoque de palavrões para usar quando for necessário.

Sua mão vai para cima e ele desliza ao longo da minha bochecha.

— Mais alguma coisa, amor?

— Ela deve realmente gostar de sexo, — sussurro, encontrando seus olhos. — E ela deve estar definitivamente grávida.

Ele sorri e, lentamente, bem na frente dos meus olhos e se abaixa sobre um joelho.

— Eu acho que você é todas essas coisas e muito mais, pequena Wingwoman.

Eu sorrio através das lágrimas ardendo nos meus olhos pelo uso do meu apelido.

— Eu acho que poderia ser também, — guincho.

— E acho que se não te agarrar agora, alguma outra pessoa vai.

— Você provavelmente está certo.

Seus olhos ficam sérios e pela primeira vez posso ver o amor e admiração neles. Ele enfia a mão no bolso e tira um anel. Todos no bar ficam em silêncio.

— Se você prometer se casar comigo e aturar as minhas merdas para sempre, prometo amar seus hamsters e sempre respeitar a Sra. Mufflepuff e sempre, sempre ser o seu melhor amigo.

Lágrimas derramam pelo meu rosto.

— Se prometo me casar com você, prometo ser sempre a razão de você rir e prometo tentar e nunca mais ser a razão pela qual você chorará. Eu prometo que sempre vou incluir você em minhas estratégias do mal e que vou sempre, sempre ser a sua wingwoman

Ele ri e abre a caixa, me mostrando um maravilhoso anel.

— Bem, o que você diria? Você quer casar comigo, pequena?

— Oh, inferno sim!

Todo o bar explode a vida, batendo palmas e aplaudindo enquanto Edward desliza o anel no meu dedo. Então ele se levanta e me segura em seus braços e me gira em torno de um círculo. Eu tenho tudo que poderia querer: um homem sexy, no entanto mal-humorado, uma melhor amiga que está livre e feliz, a proteção dada a partir de um grupo de desordeiros, motoqueiros lindos e suas Old Ladys, que me tornei muito afeiçoada, e claro, há o felizes para sempre no final de tudo isso.

E quem diria que a garota, a wingwoman, no meu caso, poderia realmente conseguir o cara?

E agora vem essa merda de baboseira de felizes para sempre. Mas é o inferno do que vai acontecer.

Essa porra vai durar o resto da minha vida.

**_É ISSO._**

**_BEIJOS E ATÉ_**


End file.
